A Winchester Series
by snn7b
Summary: Follow Dean, Sam and Lexi on their next hunts. While on a hunt, what can go wrong? For the Winchesters a lot can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural. I do own Lexi. **

**As you remember from my last story, Dean and his siblings were heading off on their next hunt. **

**But I need to give a BIG Thanks to Jenmm31. I hope you all like this story. Please let me know how you like this. **

**Dean24  
Sam 20  
Lexi 16**

**I now give you the Winchester's Series...**

As the Winchester's were driving Sam's cell was ringing, it was Bobby calling.

"Hey Bobby. Yeah she's good. Ok. Yeah sure will check it out. Ok." Sam said as he was then hanging up with Bobby.

Dean and I were given him a look, we were both were wondering what that was all about.

"So what did I do now?" I was asking my brother when I huffed. I was given my brother's a look, when I heard him talk about me.

"Ok so what's up?" Dean too had then asked Sam since he was driving.

"Bobby was just seeing how Lexi was doing and that we might have a case. Something about a Hotel with 3 deaths in one week." He was telling us what Bobby had told him.

"Why is he worried about me?" I asked my brother's as I slid my face in between them since I was sitting in the back seat.

"Bobby just worries about ya." Sam said when he gave me a smile.

"Just like we do. (as Dean pointed to him and Sam)We all just wanna keep you safe." Dean said to me while he was still driving.

"Ok so we should be in Michigan by night fall." Sam was telling us since he was then checking the map.

"Ok when we get there we should check into the Motel for some rest." Dean was saying when he was getting tired.

"Hey let me drive. You've been driving for what 10 hours?" Sam was then asking Dean. Dean knew Sam was right. So he had then pulled over.

"Hey why don't you lay down in the back and I can sit up front with Sammy." I suggested to my brother as he liked that idea.

"Thanks squirt." He said to me when he slid into the back and I slid up front to sit next to Sam.

"Ok brother dear its just us two." I told him since it was my turn to keep him awake.

While Sam was driving I was starting to get a sharp pain in my head. I was holding my head. The pain was so bad, that I must have made a noise. Sam then threw me a worried look.

"Hey you ok?" Sam looked over at me and then touched my arm when he was asking me.

"Yeah. I am probably just tired." I told my brother when I gave him a smile.

After a while we arrived at the Hotel. It was really big and old-looking. I was then waking a sleepy Dean up when we were getting out. While we got inside we were checking in. There was an old man behind the counter.

"Hello, we would like to check in please." Sam was telling the man, when he looked around and saw no other guest. Sam just brushed it off. He figured maybe they were just sleeping.

"How many rooms Sir?" He was then asking my brothers.

"Can the three of us fit in one room?" Dean stood there while asking the man.

"No." He said as he gave a weird look.

"Oh no. Its not what you think. We're siblings." Dean was saying when he was then pointing to Sam and I.

I don't know if the man believed us or not. He was looking to see if he had a larger room.

"I can give you 2 rooms that are next to each other." The man was then saying to us, while he was checking on the computer.

My brothers gave each other a look. I knew what they were thinking.

"Guys look I will be ok alone." I told my brothers. Dean gave me this look. It was I need to keep an eye on you look.

"No. One room will be fine." Dean told the man when he was putting us down for 1 room.

I stood there looking at my brother. I was older enough to be alone in a room. We were then heading up to our room. When we got to our room, it was kind of small.

"I didn't see why I could not be alone. I was only going to be next door." I was telling my brother as I confused.

"First of all we don't know what we are dealing with and I am the oldest and that's it." Dean told me when he was coming into the room.

"So is Sam." I told Dean since I was not looking for a fight.

"Hey look, Dean is right. We don't know what we are up against here, Lex." Sam said as I knew this was going to be a losing battle.

"Whatever." I said when while we were unpacking. I was really annoyed of the way they were treating me, like a kid.

"Ok lets try and explore this place." Dean said when he was heading out the door.

"But its late. We all should get some sleep." I suggested to my brother's.

"More of all the reasons to go, at night." Dean said when he flashed me a big brother dorky smile.

I had no clue how my brother was going to pull this off. I had then seen a younger girl playing. While walking around we found the bar. My brother's and I were sitting down. When the guy came over we did a double take.

"You're the front desk guy." I said as I was then confused.

"I am everything here. Bartender, Butler, Cook. You name it." He said to us while taking our order.

"So you pretty much know what goes on around here?" Dean was asking the gentle man.

"Yes, I suppose. " The man was then telling us, as if he didn't care of the question that was asked by Dean.

"Two beers and 1 Dr Pepper." Sam said when he was giving the man our order.

"So what can you tell us about what happened?" Dean was asking the guy. I mean he just came out and asked him.

"Well I should not talk about it. But something strange keeps happening." The man looked around the room before he told us. He then walked away.

"Dude, really." I told my brother when he gave me a look.

"What?" Dean asked me when I shook my head.

"Dean I understand we need to find out what is going on but-." I started to say when the guy was coming back with our drinks.

"So where are the other guests?" Sam was then asking the guy when he was looking around.

"No one wants to stay here cause of all that's been going on." The man said when he was walking away.

We all sat there giving each other a look. We knew what was happening. The man was then walking away and the three of us sat there talking. I felt something was wrong.

"Lexi you ok?" Sam was asking me when he saw the look on my face.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right." I said when I gave them a look.

I started to get up. I need to look around.

"Hey hey,where you going?" Dean was asking me when he saw me walking away.

"Just having a look. I will be ok." I was telling my brothers when I was then leaving the room.

I wanted to see if I could find the little girl, but she was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam were then walking around until they had then found a private room. They were then knocking on the door. A tall woman with brown hair came to the door. She stood there giving them a smile.

"Hi, um we were wondering. Oh I see you like dolls as well. Well my brother here has a big collection back at home." Dean was then telling woman as he was trying to get them inside.

"Well this is not a good time." She started to tell Dean and Sam, when he stopped her.

"My brother has been on the road for months and he misses his dolls. He would dress them up and everything." Dean told her when Sam gave him a nasty oh really look.

"Fine. Real quick." She was telling them as she was letting them into the room.

The room was filled with lots of different kinds of dolls. Dean was checking them all out. Sam had seen a very tall doll house.

"Is this the replica of the Hotel?" Sam was asking her as he was amazed by it. He was checking it out.

"Before my husband died, he made it for Maddie." She was saying when her daughter came into the room.

"Mommy, Margie wont share." Maddie told her Mother when she stood there with a sad face.

"Well tell Margie to share." Her Mother told her when she gave her daughter a look.

Dean and Sam were then leaving since the young woman needed to get back to work.

"Thank you-." Dean was saying while he was trying to find out her name.

"Sara." She told them both.

"This is my brother Sam. I'm Dean. " He was then telling her when he flashed her a smile.

She was then walking away. Dean stood there shocked. A girl would never pass him up.

"Come on, lets see what Lexi has found." Sam was suggesting to Dean as they were looking for me.

When they couldn't find me, they were starting to worry. Sam was then trying to call my cell. With that I was coming around the one hallway when I saw her brothers.

"Hey guys. Anything?" I asked my brother's when I saw them in the hallway.

"Nothing really." My brother Sam said to me.

We were then heading back to our room to figure out what the next step was. When we got to our room, I didn't feel right. I stood there giving my brother's a look.

"Lexi what is it?" Dean stood there asking me when he saw the look on my face.

"Something is NOT right." I was telling my brothers. I was the holding my head again.

Sam was then opening up our Hotel room when we were then heading inside. I was sitting on the one bed.

"Lex." Sam was saying when he was coming by me and Dean whipped his head my way.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked me when he was kneeling in front of me.

"Yeah fine." I told my brother so they would stop worrying about me. We had to solve this.

"Sure?" Sam and Dean were then asking me.

"Ok so what do we have so far?" I was then asking my brother's when I was trying to understand everything.

"Ok so we have a few death in one week. "Sam was saying since he was filling me in of what was going on.

"Nothing too weird about that." I told my brother's when I thought of something.

"Ok you have that look, what?" Sam was then asking me when I was getting up.

"I remember seeing something. I will be back." I told my brothers as I than ran out of the room before my brothers were able to stop me.

"Your sister." Dean started to say to Sam when he gave a confused look to Dean.

"My sister." Sam said as he pointed to himself. "Why my sister and not yours?"

"She is stubborn like you." Dean told Sam when he was getting back to cleaning his gun.

"Hey Mac." I said to the man who does many jobs in this Hotel.

"Not Mac. Miller." The man said to me when I rolled my eyes of whatever.

"What can you tell me about these photos?" I was then asking Mr. Miller when I was pointing to the photos.

"That is Rose and her sister Margie." He said to me as he was explaining.

"Wait. Rose? Margie? Who are they?" I was then asking him as I was confused.

"Rose is Sara's Mom. " He said as he was telling me.

"This is an old photo of Margie?" I asked him when I so confused.

"Yes." He said so me.

I stood there looking at the photo of Margie and remembering the girl I saw, they looked like. Was I see Margie or another little girl who looked like Margie? Mr. Miller had then left me in a room filled with old photos. It was making me thinking of my brother's. I would die without them. I was getting up to head back to our room, when the door shut and locked me in this room with all these photos. I tried opening it but nothing. I was then calling from my brothers.

"DEAN! Let me out! SAMMY!" I tried calling as I was trying everything to open the door.

I didn't like being in this room. The photos looked a little scary to me. I knew I had to get out but alive.


	3. Chapter 3

After trying the door I was trying my brother's cell. Just then Dean's cell was going off( ACDC Back in Black)

When I heard my brother pick up I started talking real fast.

"Dean hurry up I am locked in a creepy room with." I said when the phone went dead.

"Lexi. Lexi." Dean was saying when Sam was wondering what was going on.

"Dean what?" He was then asking Dean when he saw the look on his face.

Dean looked up at Sam. "Lexi's in trouble." He said when they were then coming to look for me.

"Well what did she say?" Sam was asking Dean when they were trying to find which room I was in.

"That she was locked in a creepy room." Dean was saying when he was telling Sam.

"I hope she's ok." Sam said while we were trying to find her. He kept trying her cell phone but nothing.

While my brothers were in the hallway I could hear them, I had to make sure they heard me.

"DEAN!" I then yelled out loudly to my brothers, while I was still in this creepy room.

"Lexi." I heard my brother's by the door when he was trying the door knob.

"Dean please get me out." I was telling my brothers. I was sounding frantically.

"Ok Lex, it will be ok." Sam said to me when I was starting to get worried.

My brothers were trying to pick the lock. Sam wasn't able to get it open.

"Lex, move away from the door." Sam was telling me so he could kick the door down.

"Excuse me, but what are you guys doing?" Sara was asking Dean and Sam, when she stopped them.

"Our sister is locked inside." Sam was then telling her, when he was pointing to the room I was in.

While I standing there, I was hearing children laughing. I was looking around but found no children.

"DEAN!" I said sounding like five-year old who was scared.

Dean heard me sounding scared. He just wanted Sara to open the door.

"Please just get our sister out." Dean begged her when he gave her a smile.

With that the door had opened and I saw my brothers. I ran to Sam, since he was closer. He could tell I was scared. He placed his one arm around me and his other hand held my hand tightly.

"Hey its ok. You're ok." He was telling me when I gave him a look. He held me close to him.

While he was still holding me, he gave me a kiss on my head for assurance that it was going to be ok. I guess I was shaking in his arms. I looked up at him and he knew something wasn't right.

"Why were you in here?" Sara was asking me in angry way.

"At first I was looking at the photos and then when the door locked me in, I heard children laughing." I told her as I was then telling her.

"Well there are no children in that room. I think you three need to leave." She suggested to us when she stood there not looking so happy.

Sam was then taking me out of the room. When we got back to our room, we were starting to pack.

"Guys look I am sorry." I started to say when I sat down on the bed.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about." Sam told me when he came by me.

"Lexi, where about did you hear the laughing?" Dean was packing his clothes up. He then looked over to me when he asked me.

"Behind me somewhere, like if they were in the walls or something." I was then telling him. I know its sound crazy.

We were then starting to leave. When we were getting into the car, I stopped when I heard something in the distance.

"Lexi, what is it?" Sam was then asking me, when he saw me looking around.

"Listen. A squealing sound." I told my brother when we were then going to check it out.

While we were checking it out I saw swings moving by its self. That's when I saw Sara standing there. She must have had heard the sound as well. I was walking over to Sara.

"Sara you heard that as well?" I was asking her when she gave me a look.

With that we heard her car starting up. It was then coming after us. I grabbed her arm to warn her to run. We were then running away from her car that no one was driving. It reminded me of the time with the woman in white. She was driving Dean's car. While we were running someone knocked me and Sara to the ground. Her car had then crashed into the tree.

"You girls ok?" Sam was then asking us when he was the one who saved Sara as Dean was the one who pushed me away from the runaway car.

"What is going on?" Sara was asking when Sam when he was helping her up.

"You ok?" Dean stood there asking me while he was checking me to make sure I wasn't seriously hurt.

"Sara we need to know if anyone you know has ever died here? Have your daughters seen anything weird?" Sam was asking her when she gave him a look.

"Not including a guest or a worker." Dean was saying to her when she gave them a look.

"Daughters I only have one." She told giving us a confused look.

"But your daughter was talking about Margie?" I stood there asking her sounding a bit confused and giving my brother a confused look as well.

"That was my mother's sister who died years ago." Sara was saying when she was telling us.

"Her Spirits." My brother's and I said unison.

"How did she die?" Dean was then asking her when he was wondering.

"She drowned." Sara was then telling us when I gave my brother a look.

"Where's your pool?" I was then asking her quickly. I knew we had to hurry up and get there.

"Round back." She told us when we all took off to the back of the Hotel to where the pool was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi. Thank you for all those who have been stopping by to read this. Please leave me a note if you like it or not.. All helps to make a better story... Thanks...**

When we got to the doors of the pool, they were locked. I had then spotted Maddie on the pool ledge.

"MADDIE!" As Sara screamed out for her daughter.

Maddie turned around when she heard her Mom calling out for her.

"Ignore them. They won't let us be together." Maggie was telling Maddie.

They were holding hands while standing on the ledge of the pool.

"But I don't want to leave my Mommy." Maddie was saying when Maggie was getting a little mad.

"Look do you wanna play with me still or move away? I have no other friends. You're my only friend in the world." Maggie was then telling Maddie as she was trying to make Maddie jump.

"We need to get in like now." I told my brother's when they were trying to bust the door down.

The door would not break. I was thinking what kind of door is this that it can't break. Dean tried kicking the handle in, but nothing.

"Is there another door?" Sam was then asking Sara quickly.

"Go. I'll try and get in this way." I hollered out to my brothers.

"Round front." She said when they were running around the front.

The three of them ran to the other side to see if they can get in while I stood to try and bust the door open. I was then looking around to see what I can break the glass with? I then picked up the flowerpot and broke the glass with it. I jumped through the broken glass door, trying NOT to get cut so I can to get to Maddie.  
When I jumped through the door, I saw Maddie jumping into the pool. I knew I had to hurry up and save her. I then jumped in after her. I was trying to get to her but I felt like something was holding me back. Things were going through my head. I kept thinking of my brothers. Whatever evil Spirit was there was really holding me down. It was like they held my hair real tightly. My head was really starting to hurt.

"MADDIE!" Sara screamed for her daughter when they reached the pool.

When Dean and Sam saw me in the pool, they froze for a second.

"LEXI!" My brother's both yelled at to me before they both dived in.

Dean was trying to free me from whatever evil spirit was there. He grabbed on to my waist to try and pull me. I then felt my body going down. Sam had then grabbed Maddie and brought her to the ledge for safety. When Sam turned to see if Dean or I were around he found us still in the pool.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he was so out of breath.

You could tell Sam was scared. The look of fear was in his eyes. He closed his eyes for a second as thought of death was going to get the best of him. All of sudden Dean held me tightly to him and was bringing me up for air. Sam saw the both of us and was helping Dean bring me to safety. They placed me on the ledge. While Sara was helping her daughter to make sure she was alive. Dean and Sam were checking on me.

"Come on Lexi." Dean was saying to me when he mumbled. I then started to cough up some water.

Dean and Sam both smiled when they saw that I was going to be ok. You could hear them both sigh.

"D-Dean did we save Maddie?" I asked him weakly as I was trying to catch my breath.

I heard Dean chuckle to me "Yeah you saved her." He added.

I was glad. I guess the Spirit was gone, or I hope at least.

"Thank you so much." Sara told my brothers. She was then taking Maddie into the house.

Dean was then helping me up, he was scooping me up and was carrying me to his car. I was resting my head on his shoulder. Before we got to the car, I looked up at Dean who was still carrying me. "Thanks."

Dean just looked at down at me and smiled. When we got to the car he placed me up front with him and Sam. I sat next to Sam when I placed my head on his shoulder. Sam had then put his arm around me and held me. Being with my brother's my world feels safer. I looked up to Sam when he then kissed me on the head. In the corner of my eye I saw Dean glancing over to Sam and I with a smile. We were then driving to our next hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

We were then heading to our next case. I was sitting in the back seat of my brother's Impala.

"So where are we headed to now?" I was then asking my brother Sam, since he was the navigator.

"Well I found something in Kentucky. 5 people have gone swimming in this lake and all five have drowned." Sam was then telling us.

"So maybe they couldn't swim." I then told my brother but when he told me they were all top swimmers.

" So I thought we can find out what is going on." Sam was then telling us. He had already made his mind up.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Dean said sarcastically when he was talking to Sam.

My brother's started arguing. I could not believe it.

"Guys look really. We need to stop getting on each other nerves. There is going to be a time when-." I started to say when Dean had stopped me.

"Don't even say it." He told me when he pointed to me.

"Fine." I said when I slid back in my seat. I hate when they both argue.

"All I am saying we could use some fun and time off." Dean said when he sat there quietly until we reached our destination.

After a while we arrived in the town of Millersville. Sam was searching for where about these drowning were taking place. We were then posing as FBI's. I was going to be the Assistance since I was younger and shorter. We were then walking into the Police Station. The Chief of Police fell for our trick.

"So you both get an Assistance who is not only young but sexy." The Chief was saying when I thought Dean was going to hit the roof. I could see it in my brother's eyes how angry he was getting.

"Yeah well, she is like a sister to us so I don't see her like that." Dean told the Chief in a sarcastic way.

I was standing close to Sam. I knew this was not a good idea. But when I am with my brother's I knew I was safe.

"So where has these drowning's been taking place?" Sam was then asking as he was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure. Down by Toppers Lake, it's just off of High way 107." The Chief was telling us as I was making believe that I was taking down all these notes.

"Ok Thanks." Dean told him when we were trying to get out of there.

"You know I could.-" He said to us but before he could finish Dean had made sure I was out of the Chief's sight.

I could see it in my brother's eyes that he was now pissed. We were going to meet with each of the victim's family to find out more information.

"You know I feel like giving him a piece of my mind." Dean said before getting into the car.

"Oh boy gonna be a fun day." I said when Sam and I chuckled.

"Don't worry. Dean and I are here with ya." Sam told me when we were both getting into the car.

Our first stop was the Smith's house.

"So what do we know about the Smith victim?" Dean was then asking to understand what happened.

"Ok Judy Smith. Top swimmer for 5 yrs. went out swimming and 2 hours later her body was found. 2nd victim Joe Sheets swam 10 years and again went swimming and was later found." Sam said when he was filling us in on this case.

"Ok so we know each one was a great swimmer. But what could of killed these victims?" I was then asking when we were trying to figure out this out.

We had then arrived at the Smith's house. We were posing as FBI's.

"Yes?" A woman who asked who was in her 40's had answered the door.

"FBI Agents." Dean told her as we held our badges up to her.

"I already spoke with the Police." She was telling us when she gave us a sad look.

"I know this is just routine, Mrs Smith." Sam was then telling her when she gave him a look.

"What do you need to know?" She was asking us when I was looking at the photos of a swimmer.

"That was my daughter Kerry. " Mrs. Smith was saying when she was telling us.

"What can you tell us about Kerry?" Sam was then asking her.

"Well she loved to swim. She swam for 5 yrs. But was a great swimmer. Top of her class. It was like something." She was saying when she started to cry.

"It was like what?" I had asked her sincerely.

"Like if something was in the water." She then said when she broke down again.

With that a young man about my age came into the room.

"Mom. What's wrong? Who are you people?" He was then asking us. While he stood there giving us a look.

"FBI's. I told him when I flashed him a smile.

"We were just trying to solve the case of your sister." Sam was telling the younger man.

He was then taking us into another room.

"We are all in shock what happened with Judy." He told us when he looked away.

"I am really sorry for your loss." I stood there telling him.

"You know what's it like losing your sibling? She was my best friend." He said while he was telling us.

Dean and Sam stepped away while I was then following him. Little did I know my brothers were watching me.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" The young man was asking me.

"I have two older brothers. I guess I would be like you. If I ever lost them, I don't know what I would do." I said when I got all sad over it.

"So then put yourself in my shoes if YOU were too loose your brother's." Chris was saying to me but if he only knew how many times I almost lost my brothers.

"My name is Chris." He said to me when he gave me his hand to shake.

"Lexi." I told him back as we both smiled.

We started to head back to the car. We wanted to go down by the water to see what we can find out.

"You ok?" Sam asked me before heading into the car.

"Yeah fine." I told him softly when I gave him a fake smile.

"Hey punk butt you have no worry." Dean was telling me when I gave him smile.

"I know, cause I have the best two big brothers." I said when I climbed in the back seat of the Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

We were then going to check out the Lake. We were going to see what we can find. We were then doing our own investigation. I was then walking around by myself.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked me when he coming up next to me. He then placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at my brother and gave him a hug. I think he was speechless or shocked.

"Hey what is that for?" He was then asking me when he pulled me away to look at me.

"Just wanna hug one of my big brothers." I said to him when I felt a tear forming in my eyes.

I had to walk away from him quickly. Then I saw Dean doing research as well. I went over to him as well. I stood by him.

"Hey you find anything?" He then asked me when he gave me a concern look.

When he looked at me, I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug as well. Shocked him as well.

"Hey hey what's this all about?" He was then asking me giving me this strange look while he shook his head.

"I just wanna tell you that I appreciate everything you and Sam do for me." I was telling my brother as I was still hugging him.

"Ok. Come now, we have work to do." Dean had then told me when he let go of me.

When I walked away from him, I can tell he had a smile on his face. We were then visiting all the victim's family. When we were done, we were going to check the lake. I was looking all around the lake, while my brothers were checking around by the woods. I felt something wasn't right. While I was bending down by the water in the distance Sam saw me bending over and touching the water.

(As the song Carry On My Wayward Son is playing the whole time during this scene)

"Lexi. Come away from there. " Sam was yelling out to me, but I didn't hear him.

When I was just about too really lean over something grabbed my hand. I let a scream out. Whatever was in the water took me.

"LEXI! Dean hurry up." Sam was yelling at this point while running towards me.

Dean had then come around from the tree and saw that I was missing. He stood there giving Sam a worried look.

"Sammy, where's Lexi?" Dean puts his hands on his head and is looking frantically there while asking my brother. Sam stood there giving Dean a worried look.

My brother's then ran into action. They took their shoes off and jumped into the lake to see if they can find me. I could not see. I felt like someone or something was holding me down. I could not hold on any longer. I was slipping away and then I don't remember anything after that. While Dean and Sam were in the lake looking for me, I started to float. Dean saw something and instantly took his gun out and was shooting into the water.

"Where is she?" Dean hollered out to Sam while they were still in the water.

Sam just kept looking around for me. They were scared and worried for my safety.

"LEXI!" Dean and Sam screamed out as they then saw me floating in the lake.

Sam swam quickly by me to get me out. He dove under the water and when he came back up for air, he had me in his arms. I was just limbed. He was swimming to the dock with me. Dean saw him and swam over to help.

"Come on Sammy we need to get her out of the water and get her air cleared." Dean was telling Sam as you can hear it in Dean's voice how scared he was.

After a few minutes I was coming back. I was coughing up some water. Dean sat behind me and was holding me.

Thank God." I overheard Dean say when he was mumbling, while still holding me in his arms.

"Wwwhat happened?" I was then asking my brother while I sat there asking them. I started coughing a little bit.

"Something took you under the water." Sam said when he was explaining to me.

"So Sammy and I jumped in." Dean started to say to me.

"So you both saved me?" I sat there asking my brother's. I sat there smiling at my brothers.

"Yeah we saved ya squirt." Dean said to me when we both chuckled.

I just placed my head back while my head was on Dean's chest. He then kissed the top part of my head. He was happy to see me alive and well.

"Let's get you back to the Motel." He said when he scooped me up and was carrying me back to the Impala.

"But were not done here." I told my brother's while they shook their heads.

"Right now screw the case. We need to take care of you first." Dean told me while he was still carrying me.

He then slid me into the front seat so Sam could hold me up. I told them they didn't have but they wanted too. ( the songs ends)


	7. Chapter 7

We had gotten back to the Motel and again my brother would not let me walk. When we were in the room, Dean placed me on the bed.

"You know I could of walked." I sat there telling my brother's.

"Yeah I know." Dean was saying when he was going through his duffel bag for dry clothes.

"You better get change before you get sick." Sam said to me when he then handed me my duffel bag.

I was then getting up to head into the bathroom to get changed. I was getting up slowly. Since Dean was closer, he was helping me walk into the bathroom.

"Thanks." I told him as I was looking up at him. I was then in the bathroom getting my dry clothes on.

"Sammy, I don't know about you but that was just weird. Something was in that water, well you saw." Dean was telling Sam while he was trying not to get loud.

"I know. She was very lucky we were there for her." He was telling Dean while he was finding some dry clothes as well.

"Dam lucky." Dean said to him when I was then coming out of the bathroom.

"What?" I stood there asking my brother's when they stopped talking as soon as I was out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." Sam said giving Dean a nod.

"Guys I'm 16 NOT 5 years old. Tell me what's wrong?" I asked them when I was getting a bit scared.

"Its . Come and rest." Dean told me when he was helping me to the bed.

"Guys look I am fine. Really I am." I was telling my brother, but didn't know if they believed me or not.

"I know. Just make sure, that's all." Dean said to me while looking up at Sam.

I can tell my brothers were scared. Heck I thought I was going to be the next victim. That's when I realized that's what Dean and Sam were whispering about.

"Hey you both thought I was going to be the next victim, didn't you?" I asked as I snapped at my brother's trying not to sound scared.

"Come Lex, of course not." Sam told me but I can hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes that he was thinking that.

"Come on let's get something to eat. " Dean said to me when we were heading out the door.

My brothers have been quiet since they rescued me. We arrived at a diner. Dean ordered his usual burger. Sam had a chicken salad and me, I 'm like Dean, we love our burgers.

"Did I tell you guys thanks for saving me?" I was asking my brother's as I could see the look on my brother's faces that they were trying not to talk about that.

"Look it's over. Your safe." Dean was telling when he snapped at me.

When he did it took me by surprise. I just got up and ran into the bathroom. I didn't want my brother's seeing me in tears. Sam threw Dean a dirty look.

"What was that for?" Sam was then asking him while trying to not to get nasty.

"Sammy look that was a close call, I don't wanna talk about it. If you forgot we almost lost her. I don't want to lose her." Dean said to him when they were getting into a heated argument.

"Dean, I understand but treating her like crap is not gonna make her feel better." Sam told Dean when he sat there realizing Sammy was right.

Dean was then getting up to come and talk to me. He knocked on the bathroom door. I knew it was him.

"Lexi, can we talk?" He stood there asking me through the door.

Just then the door opened up it was a blond hair girl. When she came in she was looking at me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked me when I kind of chuckled.

"No one of my big brother's." I told her with a smile.

"Well I don't know what is going on but he looks very worried about you." She told me before heading into one of the stalls.

I thought about what she said and decided to go out by Dean. When I was coming out we both looked at each other.

"Hi." I told my brother when I tear rolled down my face.

"Lexi." Is all Dean said when I then ran into his arms.

I could feel him hugging me which for him well you know how my brother can be.

"Dean I'm sorry. " I told him as I could feel him rubbing my back in circles.

"Look come with me we need to talk, but not here." He had told me while leaving his one hand on my back and led me outside.

We both stood there quietly. I knew this was hard on him.

"Lex, look Sam and I thought we lost you. I was scared but I shouldn't be taking it on you." Dean was telling me when I could see him tearing up.

"Dean I hate arguing with you or with Sammy. But I can understand how you both must of felt. I think we need to rest for a while." I was telling my brother when he interrupted me. We were then going for a walk.

"Lexi look we need a vacation and soon." Dean was telling when Sam was coming up behind me.

"A vacation, away from me, us?" I was asking when I felt myself getting upset.

My brother's stood there chuckling, glad they think this was funny.

"No silly. The three of us need some time off to get our heads cleared." Dean told me when Sam brought me into a side hug.

I felt better. I think they saw me release a sigh.

"We are sticking together. Almost lost you twice in my life not going for a third time, you little punk butt." Dean said to me when I felt a big smile on my face.

"Come on we need to get back to the Motel for some rest." Sam said to me leading me back to the Impala.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Supernatural just Lexi. I wanna give a BIG thanks to Jenmm31 for all her help... Always give credit where credit is due. Without her help my stories would not be read. Writing is not as easy as well all think. Thanks to those who have been reading and following along. Means a LOT to me.. Thanks.. Enjoy the next chapter**

When we got back to the Motel we were resting up. I was sitting on the bed thinking.

"Guys, we ARE going to find out what killed those swimmers, right?" I sat there asking my brother's.

"As long as you are ok, I guess so." Dean said to me when I gave him a smile.

After a while we were heading to bed. My brothers took each of the beds. I stood there shaking my head. I got the couch.

"Night punk butt." Dean said to me when he rolled over when I heard him giggling.

"Whatever." I mumbled to him trying to get comfy on the stupid couch.

"Lexi, come on you can share with me." Sam said when he offered to share his bed with me.

"Well at least we know which brother is the nice one." I told them when I let out a chuckle.

The next morning we were waking up. Sam was the first one up and he ran to get us some breakfast. Donuts, coffee for them and for me juice.

"Ok so are we heading back to the lake?" I sat there asking my brother's when I took a bite of my cream donut.

"Yeah, but you stay close to one of us. No going off alone." Dean told me when he was given an order.

"Yeah yeah." I told my brother sitting there shaking my head.

So after we ate we were heading back down to the Lake. We still didn't know what we were looking for. All we knew was something was out there. We were then looking around.

"Stay close by." Dean told me as yelled for me to hear.

"Fine." I told him. Since I was closer to Sam, I was going with him.

We were walking looking for any type of clues but came up empty.

"Sam, its weird. Nothing." I told him when I was walking back to where I almost drowned.

Sam was coming up behind me. He knew I was thinking.

"Hey, come on back. You shouldn't stand so close." He told me when he was moving me away.

"You think Dean found anything?" I asked my brother as I looked up towards him.

"Don't know." He said to me with a smile.

Just then we saw Dean coming around. Sam was walking towards him when I stood where I was. Something wasn't right. When I went to move away I felt the ground shake. My brother's felt it as well.

"Lexi get away! Lexi." Dean screamed when I then saw him draw his gun.

"DUCK!" Sam yelled to me when I hit the ground.

POP! POP! POP! Then it goes quiet, until foot steps are heard.

"Oh God Lexi please." Dean said when he then rolled me over.

"Is it over?" I asked me brother when I then felt Dean's arms being wrapped around me.

"Yeah its over." He said to me softly while he just kept holding me.

Dean glanced over to Sam and grabbed his jacket. I just sat there between my brother's. I had the biggest smile on my face.

"You ok?" Sam was asking Dean since he was making sure he was ok as well.

"Yeah I am now." Dean told him when he cocked his head.

Dean had then helped me up. I looked back to the water and then back to my brother.

"Its dead right?" I asked him when he looked down to me and smiled while he nodded.

"Well everyone is safe now." Sam was telling us.

"Hey what was it anyway?" I was then asking my brothers since I was wondering.

"What? What was trying to get you and who killed those swimmers?" Sam was asking me when I nodded to him.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"A water monster." Dean answered rather quickly when we were now walking back to the car to leave.

We were then sliding into the car. I was sitting in the back seat. We were then driving off. It was quiet. All you could hear was the Impala roaring down the road into the sunset.


	9. Chapter 9

We were driving to Manner, Texas. We were going to take a break while there. We were making a stop for some gas and some snacks. I was heading inside to pick up some snacks. When I came out I had a bag of peanut M&MS, bag of popcorn.

"How much longer?" I was asking my brother while leaning up against the Impala.

"Not much long." Sam was telling me." Hey Dean let me drive for a while." Sam added.

"Yeah ok." He told him when he was almost done gassing up his car.

"You can take the back and I can sit up front with Sammy." I told my brother when I flashed them my smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Dean answered me when he was then sliding into the back seat.

I was sitting up front with Sammy. I was giving my brother a smile.

"Its going to be nice to be taking a break." Sam was telling me when I was agreeing with him.

"Sure will." I told my brother when I started to look at the window of the view.

I could tell Sam was looking at me to check on me.

"What?" I asked him when he got snagged.

"I can see you're thinking of something. Wanna talk about it?" Sam was then asking me as you can tell he was worried.

"If things were different where would be now?" I was then asking my brother when he didn't know what to say.

"Well- I be married to Jess. Dad would be alive as well as Mom. You would be a normal 16 yr old.

"Normal." I mumbled as I raised my eyebrow. I don't think I knew what normal was.

"And Dean?" I asked when I turned around to look at him.

"Probably settled with one of his girlfriend's." Sam said to me.

"You know I think I like it this way." I told my brother when I gave him a smile.

"What do you mean?" He was then asking me when he was wondering.

"I wouldn't change anything. Well except for not going to those stupid people." I said when I started to get upset over it.

"Look its over and done with it. Don't dwell on it." Sam said to me while we drove in silent.

After a few hours we arrived to Manner Texas. Sam was pulling into the lot for the Motel.

"I guess I should wake Dean up." I suggested to my brother when I turned around to wake Dean up.

Dean was waking up slowly. He was sleeping for 6 hours. We were then heading in to check in.

"Yes hello. We need a room with 2 beds and 1 fold out." Dean said when he was telling the man behind the counter.

"Nothing with 3 beds." The man said when he was looking up.

"OK 2 beds ." Dean asked him when he was wondering.

"Ahhh yes. Room 217 has 2 beds." He said to my brother when he was handing him the keys.

The man at the desk saw the three of us and smiled to Dean.

"Going to be a fun night." The man smiled at the three of us.

"Dude they're my brother and sister." Dean said as he grabbed the keys from the man's hand. When he walked away he shook his head.

Dean looked pissed. Right away everyone things dirty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank You to all those who have stopped by to read this. Please leave me a feedback. All is welcome,  
that's how we become better writer's...**

We were heading up to our room, and I could see the look on Dean's face that something was wrong.

"Dean you ok?" I was then asking my brother when we were then entering our room.

"Why do people always assume that the three of us have something going on?" Dean asked when he was sounding so angry.

"Ok for 1-two guys and a girl. Think about it big brother and 2- who cares what they think." I was telling him when I was trying to calm him down.

Dean was sitting down on one of the beds. He laid himself down and was closing his eyes. I gave Sam a look of lets give him some quiet time. Sam and I were leaving to explore the Hotel.

"Looks like a nice place." I said to Sam when we were having a look around.

We found a lounge and was going to inside. We sat at a table and man came over to take our orders.

"Can I get you two lovely people anything?" He was then asking us.

"I will take water with lemon." Sam said to the man.

"I'll have a Dr Pepper please." I said with a smile.

"Ok. I will be back." He told us when he winked at me.

I almost jumped out of my seat when he did that. Sam gave me a strange look of why I jumped.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked me.

"He winked at me." I said getting all defensive.

Sam sat there and chuckled. Just then our waiter was bringing our drinks. I sat there with a dirty look to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam told the waiter when again he winked at me.

I sat there shaking my head. He was creepy looking.

"Ok so big brother what do we do now since we never get to do nothing?" I sat there and asked him while sipping on my drink.

"Well for once, this is nice to sit here with my baby sister." Sam said to me with a big smile.

"Sammy. I'm 16 that's not a baby anymore." I sat there telling him.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve yr old name." He said to me when I laughed.

"Tough you will always be Sammy to me." I told my brother when I gave him a smile.

"So tell me something little sister?" He was asking me when I then looked up at him.

"Ok like what?" I asked him wondering what was wrong. I did not like the sound of his questioning.

"Do you miss being in a normal family?" Sam had then asked me. I shot him a look.

"Sam, being with you and Dean, is all I ever wanted. Ever since the three of you left me when I was six." I told my brother when he saw me getting a bit upset.

"You know Dean and I tried taking you along, but you know Dad." Sam said to me when I can see how he too was getting upset.

"Sam, I don't blame you or Dean if that's what you both think." I told him when he gave me this big brother look.

"Heck we fought Dad on that. He said he was thinking of your best interest." Sam was telling me when I rolled my eyes to that.

"What good it did." I told him when I looked away.

"Hey come on. You're here now with us, right?" Sam was asking me when he grabbed my hand.

"Sam can I tell you something. You might find it silly." I told him when I was thinking if I should tell him.

"Lex, you can tell me or Dean anything and it wont be silly." He said to me with a smile.

"When I am with you both its like there's a wall up. A wall of protection. Like if no harm can get me." I was trying to say without sounding so sappy.

Sam sat there nodding at what I was telling him. I think he knew what I was trying to get.

"You know what I mean, right?" I sat there asking my brother, hoping that he knew what was I was trying to say.

"I think I get what you are trying to say. But you do know that Dean and I are no super heroes. Where just 2 big brothers looking out for their baby sister." Sam said to me as he both laughed.

"And that's where forever I wanna be with you both. I don't care if were normal or not. I love being with you and Dean." I sat there telling him, when a tear fell down my cheek.

We kind of sat there in silence. I felt dumb telling my brother how I felt. Sam is kind of easy to talk to, Dean well he comes off as a macho man but honestly he can be a softy when he needs or wants to be.

I need to tell my brothers how I was feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

I knew I had to tell my brothers what I was feeling so I thought Sam would be the easiest.

"Sam while I was away, the thought of you and Dean is what got me through each day." I told him when I started to get up and run but I then I ran in a pair strong hands.

When I then looked up to see who I ran into and apologized, I saw it was Dean. I swallowed hard. Great. He just stood there looking at me. He then wiped the tear from my eyes. He brought me closer to him and I was leaning on his chest when tears were really coming down.

"Hey look at me." Dean said to me when he lifted my face so I was looking into his green eyes.

"Dean I- I'm sorry." I told my brother when I closed my eyes and tears were now pouring out of me.

"Lex, nothing to be sorry about. I am glad you were able to tell Sam.(When he looked up and glanced at Sam) I knew something was wrong. "Dean was telling me softly.

"Oh man, I hope you don't think I love Sam better. " I said as I was now getting really upset.

"Lexi stop. Listen to yourself. I am not thinking that what's so ever. All I was saying as that I am glad you told one of us." Dean said to me when he brought me closer again to him.

While he was holding me he gave Sam a look as-in- wow she's upset type of look. Dean was then rubbing my back.

"You know we came on this trip so we could get away from stress." Sam piped in when I moved away from Dean.

I stood there wiping my tears away. My brothers saw how upset I was over this.

"Now I know you love both of us and heck I am glad you are able to come and tell me anything." Sam said to me making me feel better.

"Now I think our sister needs a good drink to relax." Dean suggested to Sam as I was in shocked to hear that Dean was going to give ME a drink.

"A drink?" I asked him when he called the waiter over.

"Yes Sir?" He asked Dean when he came over to him.

"3 shots of Whiskey please and 2 beers." Dean told him when I was shocked.

Within a short while the waiter came back with our drinks. My brothers raised their shot glasses.

"To our baby sister." Sam said when he did the first toast to me.

"To Lexi." Dean said as we gulped our shot down.

WOW that burned going down but I think that's what I needed. I was feeling better.

"That's good until you are 21." Dean said to me in a father figure tone.

I sat there smiling at him. Gotta love him…

"Hey I think I'm gonna take a walk." I told my brothers when I was then getting up.

"Alone?" Dean had asked me while I was then standing up.

"Yes brother. I will be ok. You are on speed dial. Number 1." I told him when I started to walk away.

"HA! Number 1 baby." He shouted to Sam as he stuck one finger in Sam's face. But Dean was joking with Sam.

"Would you stop." Sam said when he was telling Dean.

My brothers can sometimes be a pain but other times they are funny. Maybe Dean is drunk.

"Dean stop it before I change it." I told my brother when I was walking away shaking my head.

"Be careful." Sam told me before I walked away. I just gave him a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I started to walk around just thinking about my life my family just everything. While I was walking the Hotel I saw my brothers. I couldn't see how fast he could be sitting in the Front Lobby. So decided to walk over to him.

"Dean." I said when he then turned to face me.

"What do you want?" He asked me when he snapped at me.

"What?" I asked shockingly to my brother.

"Look I don't have time for you. Go." He said to me when tears were forming in my eyes.

I could not believe how Dean was acting towards me.

"Dean. What did I do to you?" I stood there asking him.

"You were born. Look I don't know why you are following us. It's obvious that we don't want you." He said to me as that really hurt me.

"But I thought we were like I don't know best friends or something?" I sat there asking my brother.

"Well sista you thought wrong." He told me and then got up and left me there.

I could not believe my eyes or my ears of what I heard out of my big brothers mouth. The tears were now really coming down like a faucet. I couldn't even get up. I just had to sit there. I just sat there for about an hour.

"Lexi." I heard a familiar voice. When I turned around to see it was my brother Sam.

"Sammy." Is all I said when I got up and ran over to him.

While in his arms I was now sobbing. He didn't know what had happened to me.

"Hey hey. What's wrong?" He stood there asking me when he made me face him.

He took me by the hand and was taking me into the corner to sit on one of the couches.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" He sat there asking me as he was confused.

"DDDeaannn said he wwwished I wassn't ." I tried to finish but the tears were coming down to fast and hard.

"You weren't what Lexi?" Sam was then asking me as he was then held my hand.

"Born." I told him when I saw the confused look on his face.

He even knew that Dean would never talk like that but he thought since he was drinking.

"You know he could be drunk." He was telling me when I knew he didn't look drunk.

"No Sam he wasn't drunk." I told him as I was then crying in his arms.

"Its ok." He was saying telling me when he was then rubbing my back.

"I wanna get my own room." I told my brother. I couldn't stand to see Dean right now.

"Not alone you won't. I will be with you. I will not leave you." Sam was telling me when he took my hand and was taking upstairs to our room. Since it was getting late.

I really didn't want to see my brother right now. Now I know how he really feels about we got by our door I frozed outside the door.

"Come on Lexi, I am here with you. I wont leave you." Sam said to me when he took me by my hand.

We had then gone inside. Dean was sitting cleaning his gun.

"Hey where were you?" He stood up quickly to ask me.

"You know where I was and don't worry I will be out of your hair." I yelled to my brother.

He stood there confused of why I was yelling.

"Lexi what are you talking about?" Dean was asking me when he was shaking his head since he was still confused.

"Dean please don't play dumb with me. You really hurt me." I told him when I stood there in tears again.

"Lexi I have no clue what you are talking about." Dean said to me, like if nothing happened.

"Dean really, that is low. Look if you don't want me just say so and I could just leave." I told my brother when I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Sammy I have no clue what she means. Really. You have to believe me." Dean was telling Sam when he was feeling really bad.

"Dean I don't know. She is saying that you said some mean stuff to her that really hurt her. You're saying that you didn't say what she is accusing you of." Sam said when Dean was trying to understand what Sam just said.

"Yeah. Why would I say that to her. Sammy you know how important family is to me." Dean was saying when he was getting upset.

He took his jacket and left the Hotel room. Sam stood there more confused of if Dean really say what I said what he said. I hope you understood all that.

"Lexi its me Sam. Dean left." He said to me when he knocked on the bathroom door.

I then opened it slowly to see if he really left and he was gone, Dean. Sam took me by my hand and brought me by the bed to sit to talk.

"Lex are you sure about all this?" He sat there asking me when he was looking into my blue eyes.

"Sam I know who I was talking to. What you think it was Dean's double or something?" I sat there asking my brother when he had a more confused look on his face.

"Lexi I don't know what I wanna believe. You're saying he said these things and he saying he didn't." Sam said to me when I knew my brother thought I was crazy.

"Look maybe I should leave." I said when I was getting up.

"No. You are staying. I will get to the bottom of all this. Why don't you get into bed to get some sleep." He was telling me when he was tucking me in.

"Thanks Sammy." I told my brother as he kissed my head.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I was waking up at 7am. Sam was still sleeping and looks like Dean never came back to the room. He might have been a jerk last night but he is still my big brother. I got up and was going to look for him and have a long talk with him. I snuck without waking Sam up. I was looking in the lounge and front lobby. I thought maybe he went for a walk. That's when I found him across the street at the bar. Yup that's Dean alright. Now what do I say? He really hurt me.

Meantime Sam was waking up when Dean came in and saw that I was gone.

"Sammy. Sammy." Dean yelled when he shook Sam to get him up.

"Wwhat?" Sam was asking Dean when he was getting quickly.

"Where's Lexi?" Dean was then asking Sam while he was worried.

"In bed." Sam said when he pointed to an empty side of the bed.

He then jumped out of the bed when he saw I was gone.

"Dean she was here last night. Maybe she went looking for you. She was worried about you even if you were jerk to her." Sam told Dean when Dean gave him a nasty look.

"Sam look for the last millionth time, I never said any of those hurtful things to her. You know I wouldn't, come on Sammy." Dean said as he was now angry.

"Dean I don't know what to think any more. She was really upset." Sam said when he got up quickly.

They were both going out to look for me. They were looking all over.

"Maybe she went for a walk." Dean suggested to Sam as they were now leaving the Hotel.

"Well where would she go?" Sam was asking when he was wondering.

"Let's go this way." Dean said when they were heading South on the street.

After an hour we never crossed paths. I was really hurt by my brother. I just don't get it.  
Why would he say all those mean things? Maybe I was getting in the way. I was still to chicken to head inside the bar. Didn't know if he was drunk again or what. Didn't want to really big time piss him off. Well I started to walk into the bar. Just like Dean had a 2 blonds sitting at the table with him.

"Dean we need to talk." I said to my brother when he stopped kissing one of the blonds to face me.

"You're back? I thought I told you leave?" He said again with those hurtful words.

"Look I have no clue why you are saying those. What did I do to make you say that? " I asked my brother as I had no more tears to let out.

"I think we will let you to be alone." The one blond said as she left with the other blond.

"Thanks brat." He said when he striked my face.

I was speechless, Dean has never hit me before. It was like it wasn't him but it was.

"Just then my brothers were coming by me when the saw me being slapped.

I stood there when I saw doubles of Dean. I had this shocked look on my face.

"Oh my gosh. Who's there real Dean?" I asked when I was looking at each of them a million times.  
"I am." They both said. "No I am." Again they said as Samy and I were really confused.

"Sam." I said to my brother when was wondering who the real Dean was.

"Sammy come on its me. I'm the real Dean." One of the Dean's said to Sam.

Sam didn't know which one was his real brother. Sam then started to chant in Latin to see which Dean was the real one. While standing there I was shocked, confused you name it I was. The real Dean had then reached over and grabbed me when all of sudden the fake Dean melted into nothing.

"Sam." I said when he even was taken back by all this.

"Dean." Sam said slowly when he was wondering.

"Yeah its me." Dean said to us when I was then shaking.

I moved over to Sam. I was scared. I gripped onto the back of Sam's shirt.

"It will be ok?" Sam said to me when he moved me to in front of him.

"Guys its me. The real Dean." He was then telling us.

"When did I come to you?" I asked my brother when that was the first thing that came to my head.

"You were six. Dad brought you over to a what we thought was a good friend turns out they weren't. So you have been with us since you were six. Your 16 now. I call you punk butt as a nick name." Dean was saying when I knew he was the real Dean.

"So when you said you couldn't stand me and wish I was never born that was the fake Dean not the real Dean since your real the Dean?" I asked me brother when I was wondering if that was right.

Dean stood there giving Sam a confused strange look.

"What did she ask me?" Dean was asking Sam when I really confused him with that question.

"I said you're the real Dean I mean the real Dean?" I asked him when I felt a tear in my eye.

"The Dean, I guess so. But yeah its me. 100% all me." He said to me when I ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him.

Dean leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Its gonna be ok." Dean told me when we were then leaving the bar.

"Its good to have the real Dean back." I told my brother when gave him big smile.

When I ran back to the Impala, Dean stopped Sam.

"Sam, was it that bad of what the double told her?" He asked Sam when he stood their wondering.

"It was bad Dean. She was really torn. Just forget it about it. It wasn't you who told her those hurtful things." Sam told him when he felt so bad.

"Still." Dean said when they were walking back to the Impla.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." Sam suggested to us when we were then leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

So it was a while before we were heading to our next hunt. I was lying down on the back seat. My brothers were thinking that I was a sleep, I wasn't so I was listening to them.

"Something on your mind Dean? I can see something is bothering you." I heard Sam ask him while he was wondering.

"Sammy I am trying really heard to making sure both of you are safe and sound." Dean started to tell Sam.

"Dean um, if you forgot that I am 24 yrs old. I can take care of myself." Sam said when he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Sammy you know what I mean." Dean was telling him.

"Well we are both trying to keep her safe and we are." Sam said when he was telling Dean.

Hearing my brothers talk like that was making me sad. I then decided to start acting like I was waking up. So my brothers stopped talking.

"Hey sleepy head." Sam said to me with a smile.

"Hey guys." I told my brother in a soft way.

Dean threw Sam a look. He thought something was wrong. There was but I didn't want them to know.

"You ok Lex?" Dean was then asking me when he was looking through his mirror.

"Yeah, fine." I told him when I gave him a smile.

I don't know if he believed me or not. We were then pulling up to a gas station to fill up. Sam was heading inside to pick some snacks for the car ride.

"Hey you ok, really ok?" Dean stood there asking me as he was wondering.

"All good big brother." I told him when I was then going inside to find Sam.

I found Sam by the bags of chips. I thought I would go over to help him.

"Hey big brother, need a hand?" I asked him when I was taking the chips from him.

"Lexi let me ask you something?" Sam asked me when he was now looking at me.

"Ok. What?" I asked him slowly. Didn't know what I did wrong.

"If something was wrong, you would tell me or Dean right?" He asked me with a puzzle look on his face.

"Sammy what kind of question was that? Yes." I told my brother when I shook my head to him.

"Well Dean and I worry about ya. That's all." Sam said to me when he felt bad asking me that.

"Come, before big brother has a fit of where we are." I told Sam when we were walking up to the front of the store.

While standing there, I overheard these two boys talking about this hunt they were going to do tonight. Sam was rambling on to me but I was trying to listen. I guess I started to walk away to hear them better.

"Lex. Lexi." Sam said to me when he placed his hand on my shoulder. When he did I jumped.

"Yeah what?" I stood there asking him when I gave him a look.

" You walked away. Did you forget something?" Sam was asking me as he wondered why I walked away.

"Um yeah I was looking for this." I told him when I handed a box without even looking at it.

"You need beano. Since when did you have bad gas?" Sam asked when he started to chuckle.

"Oh. Yeah I guess so." I told him when he was walking to and I was still trying to hear what these two boys were saying.

"Lex lets go." Sam called out to me when he was then walking out of the store.

I was then running out to my brothers. Dean saw the look on my face when I was running.

"Something wrong?" He then asked me when he saw me run out of the store.

"Ok listen tonight at Mudds Creek these kids wanna summon a demon. We need to stop them." I said explaining to my brothers in a hurry.

"Ok what time?" Sam had then asked me when I was looking back for these boys.

"Lexi focus." Dean said to me when he was trying to get the story.

"I don't know. Look let me see if these boys will talk with me, you know become my friend and then some." I told my brothers when the look on Dean's face said otherwise.

"And then some? Is she kidding Sammy?" Dean asked angrily to Sam. I guess my brother wasn't happy. LOL..

"Dean look she wont do anything bad." Sam said trying to calm Dean down.

"Its not her, there's boys. Come on Sammy you were a young boy then. Horny and everything." Dean was telling Sam when he shook his head.

"Dean really relax. She has her phone if she needs us." Sam told my brother but its hard to convince my OLDER brother.

"I don't like this one bit Sammy." Dean said when he was then getting into the car.

"When we get back to the Motel I will put her GPS on and then we can track her every move." Sam told Dean as he felt a little better knowing that.


	15. Chapter 15

With my brothers heading back to the Motel and me well I will TRY and stay out of trouble. I then saw the group of boys when I acted that I wasn't watching where I was walking.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said lifting my face up and giving them a flirting eye look.

"Hey doll its ok." The one kid said to me with a smile.

"I'm new here and is there anything fun to do around here?" I asked softly and carefully.

The boys all gave each other a look and nodded to each other.

"Wanna hang with us?" Another boy asked when he then too smiled at me.

"Um sure. Where are we going?" I was then asking them.

"To these woods. (as he was checking around to make sure no other people were listening) Were gonna try and summon a demon." He said to me when they all were laughing.

They sure have no clue what they are getting themselves into.

"And you all know how to do this, how?" I was asking them as I was trying to stay calm cool. This was serious of what they were going to do.

"Where now going to Mudd Creek." Another boy told me when he was walking next to me until we reached their car.

"Nice wheels. 67 Camaro. " I said when I was looking at the car.

"You know cars?" The boy asked me as he was surprised.

"I have 2 older brothers but one is really into cars." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm Louie, this here is Harry and Liam." Louie said to me when he flashed a cute smile to me.

"Lexi." I said shaking their hands.

I was then getting into their car. I was sitting in the back with Harry. I wanted to text my brothers but Harry was sitting very close to me.

"So how old are you guys?" I was then asking them.

"Louie and Liam are both 20 and I'm 19." Harry said to me with his cute smile.

If they only knew how old I was. I was sixteen. Now I wish my brothers were here with me. We were then driving to Mudds Creek it wasn't far from the Motel which was good incase if I had to run away.

"So why do you wanna summon a demon?" I was then asking them when we arrived at the place of where this was going to take place.

"Why not? Its fun." Louie was saying when they were getting their flashlights and whatever else they were going to use.

When they found the right spot to set up Liam was making a fire for some light and heat. I knew this was going to be bad idea. I was listening to my surrounding area to make sure there was nothing around me. You know my dad always says YOU should be afraid of what is out there." I told them. I guess they thought I was crazy.

"What is your daddy a freak or something?" Harry was asking me when that hit home for me.

"Look my dad might have been strict with us but he was no freak." I said when Harry made me mad.

"I guess something happened to your dad?" Liam was asking me sincerely.

"Yeah he died so did my Mom." I said when I had turned away from them. I had to wipe away a tear.

The boys were getting ready to set up. I sat there on a log, yup as Dean would say to me Your sitting there like a lump on a log. Wish my brothers were here. I hope Sam knows to check my GPS of where I am.

"You cold Lexi?"  
Liam was asking me when he was coming by me to sit.

"Um, just a little." I said getting all shy on him.

He was then sitting there next to me with his arm around me. I wiggled myself out from under his arm. He gave a confused look to me.

"Not the touching type." I told him then.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for stopping by and reading this. Please leave ANY type of comment. You can send me PM message as well. Please let me know how you are liking this or NOT.. Thank you again... **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Meantime back at the Motel Sam was on his lap top checking my phone with the GPS. Dean was pacing the floors.

"They touch her and I will kill each one of them." Dean had pointed towards outside while he was telling Sam. Dean was getting really mad.

"Ok. Got it. She is not far from here." Sam told Dean as they grabbed their jackets and flew out of the Motel.

"Good cause I was getting worried there for a minute computer boy." Dean said jokingly to Sam as they left to come and find me and to stop these boys.

Dean was driving to where Sam had the GPS pin point me. They had the parked the car in a distance so no one can find his car. My brothers were running into the woods. Sam was then setting me a text asking where I was.

Ok let's get this started." Harry said when he clapped his hands and was walking over the fire.

I gave them a look of not to do this but they ignored me.

"Emoc tuo os ew nac tahc htit uoy. Od tahw I yas. " When he was saying all this, the ground was starting to shake.

"I guys look I think we should stop. Really. Someone can or will get hurt or die." I told them sounding like I wasn't scared which I was.

Louis was then taking over for Harry while he came over to me and held my arms. I gave him a frightening look.

With that we heard a sound from behind us. I knew it wasn't my brothers. This was going to get ugly. Just then we saw something coming at us. You can tell the boys were getting scared.

"Why Harry? Do you know how dangerous this is." I told him when he wouldn't let go my arms.

"Look just shut up." He said as he was then tying my hands.

I knew this is not going to be good. I now had tears coming down my face.

"Please let me go." I begged Harry when he touched the side of my face.

"No." He told me when he was getting excited for the exorcise that he was performing.

(Meantime) "Dam Sammy, were too late." Dean said to Sam while running into the woods.

"Never too late Dean. Come on, we need to find her." He told Dean when they were running faster.

Harry still had me by my arms. He tied the rope.

"Why?" I asked him giving him a confused look.

"Cause I don't know you or trust you. You could be a demon yourself." Harry said when he was trying run with me.

"Please just let me go." I kept begging him when he stopped.

I could see there was something going on in his eyes. When I turned around there was a Demon coming my way.

"Oh gosh, Harry please untie me." I begged him as I know this was not good. I could not defend myself now.

Harry had then thrown me to the ground. I was lying on my stomach. I need to roll on my back, but I could not get up.

"So the wee Winchester here with me." A demon said when I then was able to roll onto my back to see which one it was.

"So its you." I said when I knew this was the end of me.

"Move away dirt bag." Was what I heard and then a poppin sound.

"My brothers." I told myself as I smiled from ear to ear. Rolled back to my stomach so they could cut the ropes.

They both ran over to me. They saw my hands tied up . Dean gave Sam a worried look.

"Lex." Dean said softly when he was afraid to know if I was dead or alive.

"Thank god." I said when I let a sigh out.

Dean had then taken his blade out to remove the ropes from my hands.

"Just don't cut me." I told him when he gave Sam a look of never.

"I would never, sis. Never." Dean said to me when he had then helped me up after he cut the ropes off from me.

I quickly gave my brother a hug for thanks.

"Where are the boys that came here with you?" Sam asked quickly when he was looking around for them.

"They ran." I told my brothers when I was just happy to see an d have my brothers with me.

"Ok well lets get out of here." Dean old us when we were going back to his car.

"What about the Demon?" I asked my brothers when we were trying to leave.

"Hopefully gone." Dean said when we were now by his car.

"Shouldn't we find those stupid boys?" I then asked my brothers.

"There long gone." Sam said to me as we all slid into the front seat of the Impala.

We were heading back to the Motel for some shut eye and then we are heading out in the morning. I was then heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Dude if we were not there this could of gotten so bad." Dean told Sam when he nodded his head as when he agreed with him.

Just then I was coming out of the bathroom in one of Dean's ACDC shirt.

"So that's where my good shirt went to. You took it." Dean said to me when he rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it off." I said when I was acting like I was.

"No. No. Leave it one." He said while he raised his hand to me. I stood there laughing at him.

"Sorry but I needed something of you while I was well not in your presence. " I told him when he had a smile on his face.

"Come on you need some sleep." Sam was telling me when I was wondering which bed.

"Who." Was all I said when Dean could tell I wanted to stay with him.

"Fine, cmon." He said to me when I was heading off to share the bed with him.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out in dream land.

"Uh, I guess she was tired." Sam told Dean when they both stood there looking at me sleep.

"Yeah I guess so." Dean told him when they were both getting into bed.

Sam was taking the other bed.

"Very close call Sammy." Dean told Sam while they were both laying there.

"Yeah I know." He said to my brother before they both went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning we were getting up. I was heading into the bathroom to get ready. When I was done my brothers were wondering how I was.

"Hey how ya feeling?" Sam was asking me when he was handing me some juice.

I sat there by the bed, as I shrugging my shoulder to his question.

"I guess ok." I told him with a fake smile.

We were getting ready to head out on our next hunt. We were then headed to North Del, Vermont.

"Ok dear brothers why are we going to Vermont?" I asked while sitting in the back seat of the Impala.

"There has been a killing." Sam said when he was filling us in of what had happened.

"So this is for us, why?" I asked my brother as I wondered.

"They have been having all these killings." Sam was telling us when he turned his head to face me.

So we were now on our way to Vermont to see about these killings.

"Hey squirt, why don't you get some sleep." Dean told me when I gave him a look of why.

"And the reason?" I sat there asking him while I wondered.

"C'mon, we know you are not sleeping well." He said to me when I could see him looking at me in his mirror.

"I'm fine. Really, thanks." I told Dean when I was looking out the window.

We then arrived in Vermont and we were heading over to a church to see about the last victim who was killed. His name was John Smith. He was on a date with a Lori, was what Sam was able to find out. When we were walking into the church, Dean since he was the last one in made the door slam. We both gave him a look of like hold the door. There was a church ceremony going on. The Preacher was talking about the death of John Smith.  
When it was over we were waiting and trying to talk to Lori. She was on a date when John was killed. We needed to find out what had happened. So Sam went over to her.

"Hi. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean and my sister Lexi. We just moved here. Lexi will be going to the same University as you." Sam said when I gave him a dirty look.

What was Sam doing? No way can I pass for a College Student. I am short I like what 4'8 or something. My brother is crazy. But Lori did believe I guess.

"Are you in a Sorority house?" Lori was asking me when I didn't know what to say.

"No but she would love to." Dean said when he was answering for me.

I turned towards my brother when I gave him too a dirty look. Why where my brothers saying all this? Dean and I were then walking away so Sam can use some smooth moves on Lori to get some information. When she was done talking to Sam we were then heading to the Library to look up some information.

"So what did you find out from Lori?" Dean was asking Sam.

" Lori said she was a date and she heard scratching noise on the roof of their car. She said when she went to look for him she found him upside down hanging over the car." Sam said as he was filling us in of what Lori had told them.

"That sounds like-." Dean was saying when Sam interrupted him.

"Like the Hookman Legend." Sam said when we all stood there in shock.

"Are we talking about the legend?" I stood there in between my brothers when I asked them.

"Every legend has a source, you a place where it all began." Sam was saying when I couldn't believe what we were talking about.

"What about the scratches and the tire puncture?" Dean was asking when he was trying to figure this all out.

"Maybe its not the hookman." Sam was saying when we were thinking a Spirit maybe.

"What a Spirit then?" I asked my brothers when they nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

We were trying to find any kind of information while we were in the Library on the Legend of the Hookman.

"Hey look. In 1862 Jacob Carnes was killed. He had killed 13 prostitutes." Sam was telling us when he found something in a book.

"So the Preacher looses his hand and has a hook in place of hand?" Dean sat there asking Sam if that's what he was saying.

"So lets go." I then told my brothers when they sat there looking at me.

My brothers had then dropped me off and they took off to who knows where, no I think I do, a bar I bet. I had then found Lori. We were then heading back to our dorm. When we got to our room, the lights were off.

"I guess Tara must be sleeping?" I said when I whispered to Lori.

"Yeah I guess so. Tara. Tara." Lori kept saying when she went over to wake her up.

That's where we found Tara killed in her bed. Lori screamed and I knew this was not good. While she called the Police I was trying to get a hold of my brothers but no such luck.  
Meantime my brothers were searching the woods for any clues. While searching with a gun in their hands, a Cop jumps out and orders them to get down and lie on the ground. They were then taking into the Towns jail. They were then released when Dean told the Sheriff that they were playing paintball since they were trying to get initiated into the Frat house.

"Nice work." Sam told Dean when they were walking back to the Impala.

While walking back they saw 2 Cop cars take off to the direction of the College. My brothers gave each other a worried look.

"Lets hope Lexi is Ok?" Sam told Dean when he had this worried feeling.

"Lexi." Dean said softly to himself, hoping that I was ok.

They were then trying to sneak into the Crime scene. They were trying to see if I was ok. They had no clue of what was going on. Dean had seen some girls walking around. My brother can be a pig sometimes, that's Dean I am talking about.

"Sorority girls, cool do you think we will see a naked pillow fight?" He asks Sam as he has this big smile on his face.

"Dude, one of them is your sister." Sam said when Dean shivered of thought of me. Good that serves him right, that pig.

They then climb up to my window and sneak into the window to have a look around. They found blood all over the bed closer to the wall. My brothers looked at each in horror.

"Oh god no." Sam said softly to Dean while eyes filled with water.

"Wait. Didn't she said her bed was near the window?" Dean asked Sam when he remembered what I told them. Bout time they listen.

"Yeah." Sam said when they were walking all the way into the room. They were having a look.

On the wall they found writing that said "Aren't you glad you didn't turn the light on." My brothers both said in unison.

"That's right out of the legend." Dean said glancing over to Sam.

"Its definitely a Spirit." Dean tell Sam when they sneak back out of the room


	19. Chapter 19

While my brothers were trying to figure out who killed Tara, they were going over the information about Jacob Carnes.

"Lets find his grave and salt and burn his burns." Dean said while he was telling Sam.

"Well he was buried in a cemetery but it was in an unmarked grave." Sam said when he was annoyed.

When my brothers were looking for me to make sure I was alive they found me at a wild College party. When I saw my brothers I ran over to them. They were glad to see me alive and well. Sam had grabbed me by my arms when I ran to them.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked me since he was the first one to spot me.

"I am now." I told my brothers with a shy smile.

"Well glad you're all right." Dean told me when he gave me a quick hug.

"So did you guys find out anything?" I asked them when I was looking around to making sure no one was able to hear us.

"Arrest was made for murder with a Preacher and with a Clergy." Sam said when he was filling us in.

"So what does this have to do with Lori?" I asked confusingly towards my brothers.

"She's a religious person." Sam said when I was then getting the connection.

"So do you think she is summoning a demon?" Dean was asking Sam.

"Maybe. I don't know for sure." He was telling me and Dean.

"You need to keep an eye on Lori and Lexi tonight." Dean told my brother while I was still standing there.

"Hello sister still standing here." I said waving my hand in the air.

"I know. We have to be careful." Dean told me with a quick smile.

"What are you going to do?" Sam was then asking Dean.

"Going to find that unmarked grave." Dean was telling us.

Dean had left to go and find that unmarked grave out in the cemetery. He was looking all over until he found it. Sam was then waiting for Lori. I was staying close to my brother.

"There." I said when I pointed to Lori just sitting there.

We were then walking over to her.

"Hey." Sam said to her when she got up to see us.

"What are you doing here?" She was asking my brother.

"Checking on my sister and you." He had then told her when she smiled.

"Well you shouldn't. I'm cursed." Lori said sadly to us.

"Now why would you say that?" My brother was asking her as he was sounding so sweet to her.

"Cause everyone around me keeps dying." She said telling my brother and I.

"I'm still here." I told her when I was standing to the right of Sam.

Meantime Dean salted and was burning the grave of Jacob Carnes.

"Good-bye Preacher." Dean said when he tossed the match.

"Lets go for a walk." Sam suggested to both of us.

We then followed him outside. We were walking towards this church we saw.

"I think I will wait here." I told my brother while I was trying to get them too alone.

Sam gave me a look as in I will get you later.

While they were there, Sam heard a noise and he stopped to look around.

"Sam what?" Lori was asking him a bit nervously.

"I thought I heard something." He said when I then heard glass breaking.

"SAM!" I yelled when I was running to find my brother and Lori.

Sam had his duffel bag and took out his shot-gun. He then grabbed Lori's hand and told her and me to run. That's when we found Dean. When he saw us ,he ran over to us.

"Did you-?" Sam was then asking Dean.

"Yeah I burned and salted the bones." Dean said when he was confused.

"It didn't work. You must have missed something." Sam told him when Dean knew he didn't.

"I didn't." Dean told Sam when he had this look of aggravation on his face.

"Did you get the hook?" I asked my brother when I was standing in between them.

"The hook?" Dean asked with a confused look.

"The murder weapon." Sam told us" both.

"No." Dean said when he thought of an idea. "We need to find it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for those who have been following and those who stopped by to read this. I hop you are all enjoying this. Please leave me any kind of review. All is welcome, that's how we make better writers... Thank you and enjoy.**

When we went looking into all the records we found out that back in 1863 they melted the hook down. So they pulled up at the church and anything silver we were melting down. While down in the basement we were melting all silver down, while standing there we heard footsteps above us. We saw and heard the floor creaking. I gave my brothers a worried look.

"Go go go." Dean said when he was trying to get upstairs to see who it was. When we opened the door slowly we found Lori praying in the church.

Dean motioned for Sam to head over to her and talk to her. I was just going to stand there, while Dean went back down. I guess to clean up. Sam walked up next to where Lori was sitting.

"Lori." Sam said when he was then kneeling down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She was then asking Sam when I was starting to move closer to Sam.

"I think I have figured this all out." She was then telling us. I was coming up next to Sam when I laid my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was next to him.

"Figure what out?: Sam was asking her.

"Forgiveness. All these killings are my fault." She said when she was now in tears.

"Why do you blame yourself?" I stood there asking her.

"I wished for things and it happens." Lori was saying when tears were still coming.

Sam figured he should get both of us girls out of this church. So he grabbed Lori by her hand and moved her in front of him, while he made sure I was with him.

"Come on let's get you both out." He told us when he moved me in front of him as well now.

While we were trying to run out, the glasses on the window were being shattered. When we were running the hookman punched his hand through a window and almost got Sam. Lori started to scream and we were now running. Sam kept making sure Lori and I was safe. We got to this doorway and there was the hookman ready to through Sam a punch but Sam ducked in time. Lori and I were standing with each other. I was so scared.  
When we went to run pass the Hookman he then slashed Sam hand. Sam gave out a yell. I knew this was bad. I kept wishing for Dean to hurry up and get upstairs. Lori was shaking and I was worried about Sam.

"SAM!" I yelled when I was trying to get to him.

When Sam was able to get away we started to run. We were able to lose the hookman, until he sent Sam flying up against the wall. I was then trying to get to Sam but he threw me as well. When Sam was thrown the bookcase fell on him. I was getting up to grab Lori so we get had this look. I knew I was now in trouble. He was behind me. Sam was trying to getting up and was trying to get by me.

"Lexi duck." Dean yelled out as I did what my brother told me to do.

Dean then shot the hookman and he was gone. Sam was confused.

"I thought we burned him?" Sam sat there on the floor asking Dean.

"I thought so too." Sam told him.

I had then realized Lori's necklace. It was made of silver.

"Sam, her necklace." I then yelled to my brother.

Sam then pulled it off her neck, they needed to burn it. We then were trying to run. Sam had Lori while Dean was making sure I was ok. I kept praying that he would not get us. Dean kept making sure I was safe at all times. Sam was watching out for Lori. We then ran down to the basement and Dean threw the necklace into the fire and the hookman was gone.

"Its over." Sam told us when we all stopped.

We were all trying to calm down. I was so glad it was over.

"Everyone ok?" Dean was then asking us.

"Yeah." We all said trying to catch our breath.

Sam held Lori in his arms to comfort her. She was crying in his arms. Dean as well grabbed me to make sure I was too ok, and I was.


	21. Chapter 21

**To all those who have been following thank you. Please leave me any kind of review good or bad.. Thanks.  
I do not own anything of Supernatural just Lexi.**

My brothers and I were on our way to Ohio. Sam had found that three boys have gone into this abandon Asylum and they never came out. So we thought that was case for us. I was sitting in the middle of my brothers. We then arrived in front of the old building.

"Wow this looks old." I told my brothers as we were getting out of the car.

There was signs all over that read "Do Not Enter", but that never stops us. We were having a look around. Dean was using his EMF detector.

"Anything?" I was then asking my brother when we were having a look around.

"Nothing." Dean said to me while I was walking next to him.

"You know sometimes Spirits don't always come out during the day. They usually come out at night, during a rain storm." Sam told my brother when he was nodding his head for agreement to what Sam was saying.

"So what are you saying, come back tonight?" I asked Sam while I was shining my flashlight.

"Yeah that's what I am saying." He said with a chuckle while he was walking behind Dean and I.

"Then lets get some dinner." Dean told us when we were then leaving the building.

As I was leaving I thought I heard voices. I stopped and was looking around.

"You coming?" Dean asked me while waiting by the door.

"Yeah sure." I said to him when I kind of skipped to where he was.

We were then getting some dinner at the local diner. Dean was getting his usual burger and fries. Sam was getting a chicken salad me I was in a mood for a turkey and swiss on rye.

"Hey Lex, when we were leaving, you stopped. Why?" Sam was then asking me while he took a sip of his ice-tea.

"I thought I heard something." I said when I was telling my brothers.

"What did it sound like?" Dean asked as he was wondering.

"I don't know. It was too mumbly for me to make out." I told them when our food was coming out.

"Thank you." Sam told our waitress when he gave her a smile.

"Someday geek boy you will eat a burger." Dean told Sam when he was joking with him.

"No thanks I wanna live longer." Sam told my brother when he gave him a smirky kind of smile.

Only my brothers can do all this, but I would not change it for the world. With that my cell went off. When I looked down at who was calling I saw it was Bobby.

"Who's calling?" Dean was then asking me.

"Bobby." I told them when I flipped my phone open to answer. "Hey. Yeah. Yup. Oh yeah. Ok thanks (as she chuckles) ok bye." I said to Bobby.

"If those idjits don't treat you right, call me cause they will have to deal with me." Bobby said to me on the phone. He made me giggle. We then hung up.

"What was that about?" Sam sat there asking while wondering what Bobby wanted.

"He was just seeing if I was ok and you idjits were being good. " I said with a big smile.

Sam and Dean shook their heads as they too chuckled.

"He just looks out for ya, you know that." Dean was telling me softly.

"Yeah I know." I told him when I gave a smile.

We sat there talking and eating. I was kind of quiet. I was still trying to see what or make out what I thought I heard.

"Hey (as Dean is snapping his fingers in front of Lexi)." Dean was saying when I was then taking out of my thoughts.

"You ok?" Sam asked me while he was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I told my brothers when I gave them both a smile.

After we were done, we left. We needed to head back to the Asylum.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wanna thank Jenmm31 for all of her advice in making this better. Thank you for those who are reading this, following this long of series of the Winchester's. Please let me know if you are liking this or not. Thank you.  
Now on to the next chapter. I do NOT own Supernatural just Lexi.**

When we arrived back the building it was dark. We had our flashlights. Dean was carrying the duffel bag that had guns in it. Sam had one in his back pocket mine was in the side of my jacket. We were checking all over. I saw a door while we were having a look around. I now could sense someone was watching us. I was really getting curious of what I had heard or what I thought I was seeing.

"Lets split up." Dean suggested when I gave him a confused look of why.

"Why? I think we need to stay together." I told my brothers.

"We can cover more." Sam said when he was telling me.

"I'm not going alone." I told my brothers while I standing in between them.

"You weren't going to. You'll come with me." Dean told me when I was going with him.

"Yes sir." I mumbled to myself when I was then following Dean.

When we were walking around I could have swore someone was following us.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Dean asked me when he stopped.

"How do you know?" I asked him when I wondered how he knew.

"I could tell." He said to me when he looked at me.

"Dean I could feel someone has been following me, us." I told my brother when I grabbed his wrist and was looking to the right.

We weren't moving. Dean could sense something wasn't right.

"I'm here with you. " He was telling me when I felt something or someone brush by me.

"Dean please, I need to get out of here." I told him with the sound of my voice he could tell I was scared.

"We need to find Sam first." Dean told me when he held onto me while we were walking the hallways.

We kept looking around for Sam but he was nowhere. I could tell Dean was trying to keep an eye on me while looking for Sam.

"Dean I hear voices." I told my brother when my hand scrunched his jacket sleeve.

"Its ok. We just need to find Sam." He told me when Dean was thrown across the room.

"Dean!" I yelled when I looked to see who it was, it was Sam.

"Sammy?" I asked slowly as I was shocked to see who it was.

"First of all its Sam. Second you can be a pain in the neck." Sam told me when I was really scared right there and then.

"Sammy please." I said when I fell back onto the floor.

I was trying to get away from Sam. I was scared of him. Dean was coming around.

"Dean." I yelled for my brother.

"Lexi!" He called back to me when I gave a smile.

Sam saw Dean coming too. He stood there shaking his head.

"Why don't you leave us alone? Lexi is busy right now." Sam told Dean when he was coming after me.

I got up and ran towards Dean. I hid behind my brother while he was getting up slowly.

"Its ok." Dean was telling me when he was hen sitting up.

"Dean what is going on?" I sat there asking my brothers as I was now confused.

"Sam is under a spell. It's not really him." Dean was telling me when I really grabbed onto my brother

Sam had then raised the gun and was aiming it at us. When I saw the gun I gasp.

"Please Sammy don't." I told my brother when I pleaded with him.

"Shut up." Sam said as he yelled it to me.

"You have been a pain since day one." Sam said when he was telling me.

"Sam, come on you don't know what you're doing." Dean said to my brother while he was trying to snap Sam out of this so call spell.

I held onto Dean real tight, I think my brother knew I was scared. I was helping Dean. My brother stood in front of me.

"Sam please." I begged when he took the gun and held it towards me.

"Sammy, this is your sister. Don't do it." Dean told him when Sam had then cocked the gun to me.

I knew I was going to be dead soon. Sam wasn't backing down. I stood there closing my eyes and prayed that Sam would put the gun down. I felt a tear come down from my eyes. I just kept hearing my brothers talk no it was more like arguing over me.

"She is a pain and needs to be taught a lesson." Sam was telling Dean.

"Sam come on, she's just a kid. Your baby sister, who we need to protect." Dean was then telling Sam. He was trying to stop Sam from killing me.

Than that's when my older brother did what any other protective brother would do. He went after Sam to snap him out of this. He knocked Sam out.

"Dean was that um necessary?" I stood there asking Dean when he turned to me with a what kind of look.

"Are you serious?" He asked me with that confused look on his face.

"Yes I am." I said when I guess I thought about it but Sam was still our brother.

"He almost killed you, what was I supposed to have done?" Dean had then asked me when he threw Sam over his shoulder. "Come on."

I followed my brother to his car. He threw Sam in the back seat and I slid up front. We drove back to the Motel so Dean can figure this all out. I hope he can, cause if not I just I lost my brother.


	23. Chapter 23

When we got back to the Motel, Dean again somehow carried Sam inside and through him like a sack of potatoes onto the bed.

"What next?" I asked as I was now panicking to my brother.

"Lexi, get a hold of yourself." Dean was telling me when he grabbed a hold of me to calm down.

As we were standing there we felt the room shake. Dean held me tight. Just then a man in a tan  
trench coat stood before us. Dean threw himself in front of me, when he pushed me behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dean asked the man when he then drew his gun.

I was too scared to grab my gun. I just held onto the back of my brother's jacket. He had one hand behind his back on me and one hand on his gun.

"I will not hurt you both. I am Angel of the Lord." The man in the coat told us.

"Yeah and I am the milk man's son." Dean told the man.

"No you're not. Your Father was John Winchester." He told Dean and I. Is this guy for real?

I gave my brother a scared look. He knew I was. I think I was shaking.

"A what?" I then tried to ask the man in the coat.

"I am angel." He told us when I jumped back.

"There is no such thing as Angels." Dean told them man when out of the blue wings appeared behind him.

"I promise I won't hurt your brother." He started to say when he was walking over to Sam.

I jumped in the man's way to back him away from Sam.

"Get away from my brother. Just leave." I told him when I was now in tears.

"I cannot leave. I am here to protect you both." The man in the tan coat told us.

When Dean saw him coming by me he stopped the man.

"Look you stay away from my sister you freak." Dean told the man while he gave Dean a confused look.

"Freak?" He asked as he stood there thinking.

"Dean." I said softly while I was moving closer to my brother.

"No. I am Castiel." He told us when he gave us his name. "I am angel."

Dean then put his hand out in front of me. He made sure this man came nowhere near me.

"I can heal Sam. Watch." He said when he went over to him.

He places his hands on Sammy's stomach and he did some kind of mojo angel thingy to him. Within minutes Sam was coming to. When he sat up and had gasp for some air. He saw a stranger in the room with us. I have never seen my brother jump up so fast.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sam asked when he put himself in front of me as well.

"I am the angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel." He told Sam when he stood in front of us.

This man Castiel stood there with his eyes going from my one brother to another. He was scaring me.

"Ok so what do you want?" Sam asked him again.

"I was sent to protect you all." He told us when he stepped forward to us.

"That's close enough." Dean told him when he tried stopping him from coming any closer.

"I already have protection, my brothers." I said when I then grabbed the back of both of my brother's jacket.

I could see Dean and Sam smile after hearing that.

"That's fine. So you will have 3 but I can protect you more where your brother's couldn't." Castiel said to me.

"Ok so tell us why you think you need to protect us, even though you don't know us." Sam told Castiel.

"I know enough about you three." He said to us with this weird straight look.

"Like what?" I had to ask.

"You are Alexandrea the youngest Winchester. You were left by your Father with some Hunters when you were 6 yrs old but they did things plus it did not work out well there for you." He was starting to say when Dean saw I heard enough.

"We don't need to hear any more about where and who she was with then. She is with Sammy and me and that's all I care about or how it will be." Dean said when you could hear the anger in his tone.

I sat back with a smile on my face. My hero but you never tell Dean that. He hates chick flick moments.


	24. Chapter 24

Well after Castile had proved that he said he knows us we all sat there taking in of what he had just told us.

"So your saying God sent ya? I asked him when I thought I heard it all.

"Yes I was sent down by him." He told me when I was then really confused.

"So but-" I started to say.

"Yes. You sound shock." He said to me when he looked a bit confused now.

"Yeah well be in my shoes." I was telling him.

"I can't be in your shoes. We don't wear the same size." Castiel told me so seriously.

"Forget it." I mumbled to him when I shook my head. I stood there laughing.

"I know it's hard to take this all in but it's all true." Castiel explained to us.

I was now sitting between my two brothers on the bed. My head was on Sam's shoulder. He was sitting to my left.

"Look my sister needs to rest." Sam was telling him when it happened.

This Castiel person, angel whoever he was just disappeared. We heard the ruffling of what sounded like feathers. When I got scared I jumped onto Sam's lap. I gave Sam a look. He then grabbed onto me so I wouldn't fall.

"Sammy did I hear what I think I heard that I hope I didn't hear?" I was then asking my brother when I was still on his lap.

"WHAT!" Dean asked when he was confused of what I was saying.

"Yes you heard right cause I think Dean and I both heard the same thing." Sam told me when I had then got off his lap.

"You understood that mumble jumble she blabbed to you?" Dean asked Sam when he looked and sounded confused.

"Yeah. Why you didn't?" Sam was then asking Dean when he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah I understood her." Dean said when he was going by his duffle bag.

"No you didn't. Liar." He told Dean when he was smiling.

"No your right I didn't." He told Sam back when Sam thought it was funny.

I sat there by the window wondering if this Castiel was really angel.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked me when he saw me siting there in my own thoughts.

When I didn't answer he snapped his fingers to me. He then brought me out of my own thoughts.

"Why does he need to protect us? Are we in some kind of trouble? Will I die? Will one of YOU die?" I was asking my brothers all these questions.

"Lexi relax. " Sam said to me when he came by me. Sam had held my arms while trying to calm me down. Once I was calm, Sam brought me closer to him as he then held me close.

"First of all no one is dying with me around. So that you don't need to worry about. Neither Sam or myself is dying either, so yeah relax." Dean told me when he shook his head.


	25. Chapter 25

So it was then getting late and we need to get some sleep. I was looking around the room for this man who thinks he is angel.

"Dean?" I asked softly to my brother while I stood next to him.

Dean had then looked up at me while he had my Dad's journal in his hand.

"Yeah?" He asked me when he put the journal down.

"I was just wondering who's bed was going to sleep in?" I asked him while standing there.

"You can sleep with wonder boy." Dean told me with a smile.

So I had then climbed over Sammy so I can lay on the other side.

"I wasn't in your way was I?" Sam asked me jokingly to me.

"Well I didn't wanna walk around." I told him with a cheesy smile to him.

"Get some sleep." Sam said to me when I was laying my head down. I was facing Dean.

"Wish I knew more of this Angel dude." Dean said to Sam when they were talking about him.

"I know, like when will or how will he come back?" Sam asked while he was wondering.

"Why do you want him back?" I asked my brother when I looked up at him.

"You know he will be back." Sam was telling me.

"Great." I said when I mumbled it.

"Don't worry, Dean and I will protect you from him." Sam said to me when he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Now get some sleep."

I then tried to get some sleep. I couldn't sleep well. I must of moved around so much. That's when I had the nightmare. I sat up quickly and was trying to breathe easier. I gave out a small scream.

"Hey hey relax. It's ok." Sam was telling me when he was trying to calm me down.

Dean jumped up out of his sleep when he heard me give out a scream. Dean had his gun drawn, since he sleeps with his gun under his pillow.

"I'm sorry." I told my brothers as I felt bad waking them up out of their sleep.

"No its ok. You're important." Sam said to me in a sweet way.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean was then asking me, when he was sitting up in bed with his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"No not really." I told him giving him a sorry look.

"Of course not. Just wake us up from a sleep." Dean mumbled but I think Sam heard him.

"Here take a sip of this." Sam said to me when he was bringing me a glass of water.

"Thanks Sammy." I told my brother, when I was taking the water from him. My hands were shaking.

"Wanna try and get some sleep?" Sam asked me when he was getting back into bed.

I slid back down but this time I was laying down closer to Sam. I think he knew I was scared.

"You ok?" Sam asked me when I nodded my head to him. I was then lying in his arms.

The next morning we heard a noise we all jumped up from our sleep. The man in the trench coat appeared again. My brothers were not happy. Sam kind of threw himself in front of me.

"Look you can't be doing this. Just coming in whenever you like." Dean told him as he was now mad.

Castiel saw Sam and I in one bed and Dean in another. The look he gave us was making me very uncomfortable. I nudged my brother.

"Look its not what you think." Sam was telling him.

"Then what it is?" Castiel asked my brother when he looked confused.

"Nothing happens. She doesn't like to be alone." Dean told him when he was explaining.

"So why are you here?" Sam was asking him.

"Checking on the little one. I saw she had a nightmare." Castiel said when I was now really uncomfortable.

"Look you sick freak, you don't need to watch her. That is my job." Dean said when he was then getting out of bed really mad.

"You knew I had a nightmare?" I asked him softly as I was confused of how he knew. I mean I didn't see him anywhere.

"Yes, I am sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Maybe if you need me you can call me." He told us looking sorry.

"Like a genie?" I sat there asking him while I was next to Sam.

"Something like that." He said to me with a smile.

"Can I call you Cass?" I asked my Genie, my so called angel I guess.

"Cass." He repeated like if he was seeing if he liked it or understood it.

"Yeah, Castiel is a bit too much." I told him when I laughed.

He just stood there without saying a word. I don't know if that was good or bad.

"Um can you turn your back?" I had then asked Cass, so I can get up out of bed.

"Yeah give my sister some privacy." Dean told him when Dean twirled his finger to show Cass to turn around.

I ran out of bed and into the bathroom. I was trying to get dress quickly. While I was getting dress, I was getting a major headache. I was then coming out of the bathroom slowly.

"We're gonna get some break-fast." Dean was starting to say when he saw my hands on my head.

Dean threw Sam a worried look towards me.

"Hey you ok?" Sam was asking me.

"Bad-headache. OUCH!" I said when my hands were on my face.

My brothers ran in front of me. They didn't know why I was feeling like this.

"How about we lie you down for a minute." Suggested Sam ,when he laid me back down slowly on the bed.

With a second the pain was gone. I had no answer of why I had the pain nor why the pain just stopped.

"You ok?" Dean asked me when he knelt next to me. He had one hand on my back and one on my arm.

I sat there giving my brother a thanks look. We just had no answer to my pain.

"We will keep an eye on them." Dean told me when he was getting up.

He was then going by Cass. "Do you have an answer?" He asked Cass.

"I don't know Dean I am sorry." Cass told my brother when he just flew away, sord a speak.

"This angel dude is not a very smart or helpful cookie." Dean said

when he shook his head.

"I'll be ok." I told my brothers.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Supernatural I do own Lexi.  
Thank u for all those who are following me and have stopped by to read the Winchester's Series( Journey) .**

Since Cass left we left to get some breakfast since I was feeling better. We were sitting there in a booth talking. I was starting to get another pain in my head, but it wasn't too bad. We were leaving anyway. On the way to the car I was walking behind my brothers slowly. Dean and Sam stopped to look behind them when Dean saw me wobbling.

"Lexi." Dean called out when he ran over to me and grabbed me. "Hey hey little sis." He added.

Dean was then holding me in his arms. The pain was so bad that a tear was coming down. Dean picked me up and carried me to the car. He slid me into the front seat in between him and Sam. We drove back to the Motel. When we got there Sam carried me in this time into the room. While he was carrying me in a bridal style the pain was so bad.

"Ssam. Ouch." I kept telling my brother.

When we got into the room, he placed me ever so gently on the bed while Dean was getting a cool rag for my head.

"Lexi with these headaches what happens?" Sam was asking me when I sat up cause I could not lay down any more.

"Um." I was saying when I was looking into Sam's eyes. He was sitting in front of me.

"Lexi what?" He asked me when he was concerned.

"Sam something is wrong?" I told him when I couldn't understand what I was feeling.

"What's wrong Lexi?" Dean was now asking me when he was sitting beside me.

With that the headache was feeling better. I sat there looking at both of brothers. They both had worried looks in their eyes.

"Lexi talk to us?" Sam had then asked me.

"Sam the pain its-" I started to tell my brothers when I can see the worry in Dean's eyes.

"Lex, it's what?" He asked me slowly when I looked away from Dean's face.

"Gone." I told him when three of us sat there confused.

"Gone." Dean said when he mimicked me.

"Maybe we should call this Cass dude." I told my brothers.

Dean was then pacing the floor with his hands on his head wondering if we should or not.

"How do we anyway?" Sam asked when he got up and was then over by Dean.

"He said like you would do with a Genie." I told my brothers when I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Cass if you have your ears on please we-." Dean started to say when we heard Cass entering the room.

"You called for me?" Cass asked us when he stood there looking at all of us.

"Yea. Lexi here had a real pain in her head and I wanna know why?" Dean was asking him when he was getting kind a of mad.

"So you are asking me why?" Cass stood there asking while he was looking at Dean.

"Don't ask me with a question. Answer my question." Dean told him when Dean stood there going over what he just said in his head.

"I don't know why. I am sorry. Maybe she is sick." Cass said to us when I thought Dean was going to kill him. Can you kill angel?

"Look she is not sick. All of sudden she got a real bad pain in her head. Now I wanna know why damit." Dean yelled as he was really mad now.

I gave Sam a look to calm our brother down. Sam was going over to Dean to calm him down.

"Look you getting nasty is not going to help Lexi." Sam told our brother when he was pointing to me then.

Dean looked over to me and he saw how scared I looked. He rubbed his hair through his short brown hair.

"Sorry kiddo." Dean said to me when he flashed me a smile.

I just sat there on the bed not knowing what to say.

"Can't you look to see why she had these headaches?" Sam was then asking Cass.

"You did say you were here to protect us. This is NOT protecting her." Dean said when he started to yell.

"Dean please." I told him when I was trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Lexi. You're my sister and I need to protect you." Dean was then telling me.

Sam gave him a look as in what about me.

"Lexi we are both worried." Sam said to me when I gave him a smile.

Dean always thinks that he has to protect Sammy and I.

"De-an you- OUCH!" I started to say as the pain was coming back to my head.

My brother's ran over to me. Dean stood in front of me. He gave Sam another worry look.

"Its ok. Here sit." Dean said to me when he then grabbed Cass and told him to heal me somehow.

Cass was then coming by me. He placed his hand on my head to see if he could sense anything of what I was going through.

"Alexandrea what is that you are seeing in your head right now?" Cass asked while he leaned over me to check my head.

"I um see. I don't know I can't see." I said to him when I was getting upset.

"Dean lets go wait outside." Sam suggested to him when Sam was trying to push Dean out of the room.

"I am not leaving her in there with a stranger." Dean told Sam when Sam gave Dean a relax look.

"I am not a stranger. I am the Angel of the Lord." Cass told us while Dean then mimicked him.

"Angel of the Lord. Sammy he is starting to be a pain-." Dean said when he was then walking out the door.

"Now tell me." Cass told me when the pain was easing off.

"I saw my brother hurt." I told Cass as I then quickly looked up to him.

"Hurt, how?" Cass was asking me when he was trying to see if I could see inside my own head.

"I see him in a fight. But that's all I see." I sat there telling Cass.

"Alexandrea can you tell me something about Dean?" He stood there asking me.

"Ok like what?" I asked him back.

"Well your brothers, they are both different so tell me how?" He asked me when he just stood there with no emotions to his face. It was weird.

"Well Sam , I can tell anything to. I can go to him for anything. If I need something I know he is there. Sammy is like a teddy bear. I can be me." I was telling him when I had a smile on my face.

"And Dean?" He asked me then.

"Dean is well is a macho type of guy. I know he loves me and I love him but." I started to say when I stopped and was thinking.

"But what?" Cass asked me softly when I looked up at him.

"But I am afraid." I said slowly when I realized it. I was afraid of losing my brothers.

Cass stood there and nodded his head to me. I was now more confused than ever.

"I don't get it?" I sat there asking Cass.

"Your headaches are from you thinking you would lose your brothers but mostly Dean. You need to tell him. When you were away the whole time you kept thinking of Dean, hoping that he would come and save you." Cass said was telling me.

"So this is all from when I was away from my brothers?" I asked when I was trying to understand.

"Yes I think so." Cass said to me when I gave him a strange look.

"You think? You're a freakin Angel and you think." I said when I placed my hands on my head.

"You need some rest." Cass said to me when he was he disappeared and reappeared in front of my brothers out

Since Cass left we left to get some breakfast since I was feeling better. We were sitting there in a booth talking. I was starting to get another pain in my head, but it wasn't too bad. We were leaving anyway. On the way to the car I was walking behind my brothers slowly. Dean and Sam stopped to look behind them when Dean saw me wobbling.

"Lexi." Dean called out when he ran over to me and grabbed me. "Hey hey little sis." He added.

Dean was then holding me in his arms. The pain was so bad that a tear was coming down. Dean picked me up and carried me to the car. He slid me into the front seat in between him and Sam. We drove back to the Motel. When we got there Sam carried me in this time into the room. While he was carrying me in a bridal style the pain was so bad.

"Ssam. Ouch." I kept telling my brother.

When we got into the room, he placed me ever so gently on the bed while Dean was getting a cool rag for my head.

"Lexi with these headaches what happens?" Sam was asking me when I sat up cause I could not lay down any more.

"Um." I was saying when I was looking into Sam's eyes. He was sitting in front of me.

"Lexi what?" He asked me when he was concerned.

"Sam something is wrong?" I told him when I couldn't understand what I was feeling.

"What's wrong Lexi?" Dean was now asking me when he was sitting beside me.

With that the headache was feeling better. I sat there looking at both of brothers. They both had worried looks in their eyes.

"Lexi talk to us?" Sam had then asked me.

"Sam the pain its-" I started to tell my brothers when I can see the worry in Dean's eyes.

"Lex, it's what?" He asked me slowly when I looked away from Dean's face.

"Gone." I told him when three of us sat there confused.

"Gone." Dean said when he mimicked me.

"Maybe we should call this Cass dude." I told my brothers.

Dean was then pacing the floor with his hands on his head wondering if we should or not.

"How do we anyway?" Sam asked when he got up and was then over by Dean.

"He said like you would do with a Genie." I told my brothers when I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Cass if you have your ears on please we-." Dean started to say when we heard Cass entering the room.

"You called for me?" Cass asked us when he stood there looking at all of us.

"Yea. Lexi here had a real pain in her head and I wanna know why?" Dean was asking him when he was getting kind a of mad.

"So you are asking me why?" Cass stood there asking while he was looking at Dean.

"Don't ask me with a question. Answer my question." Dean told him when Dean stood there going over what he just said in his head.

"I don't know why. I am sorry. Maybe she is sick." Cass said to us when I thought Dean was going to kill him. Can you kill angel?

"Look she is not sick. All of sudden she got a real bad pain in her head. Now I wanna know why damit." Dean yelled as he was really mad now.

I gave Sam a look to calm our brother down. Sam was going over to Dean to calm him down.

"Look you getting nasty is not going to help Lexi." Sam told our brother when he was pointing to me then.

Dean looked over to me and he saw how scared I looked. He rubbed his hair through his short brown hair.

"Sorry kiddo." Dean said to me when he flashed me a smile.

I just sat there on the bed not knowing what to say.

"Can't you look to see why she had these headaches?" Sam was then asking Cass.

"You did say you were here to protect us. This is NOT protecting her." Dean said when he started to yell.

"Dean please." I told him when I was trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Lexi. You're my sister and I need to protect you." Dean was then telling me.

Sam gave him a look as in what about me.

"Lexi we are both worried." Sam said to me when I gave him a smile.

Dean always thinks that he has to protect Sammy and I.

"De-an you- OUCH!" I started to say as the pain was coming back to my head.

My brother's ran over to me. Dean stood in front of me. He gave Sam another worry look.

"Its ok. Here sit." Dean said to me when he then grabbed Cass and told him to heal me somehow.

Cass was then coming by me. He placed his hand on my head to see if he could sense anything of what I was going through.

"Alexandrea what is that you are seeing in your head right now?" Cass asked while he leaned over me to check my head.

"I um see. I don't know I can't see." I said to him when I was getting upset.

"Dean lets go wait outside." Sam suggested to him when Sam was trying to push Dean out of the room.

"I am not leaving her in there with a stranger." Dean told Sam when Sam gave Dean a relax look.

"I am not a stranger. I am the Angel of the Lord." Cass told us while Dean then mimicked him.

"Angel of the Lord. Sammy he is starting to be a pain-." Dean said when he was then walking out the door.

"Now tell me." Cass told me when the pain was easing off.

"I saw my brother hurt." I told Cass as I then quickly looked up to him.

"Hurt, how?" Cass was asking me when he was trying to see if I could see inside my own head.

"I see him in a fight. But that's all I see." I sat there telling Cass.

"Alexandrea can you tell me something about Dean?" He stood there asking me.

"Ok like what?" I asked him back.

"Well your brothers, they are both different so tell me how?" He asked me when he just stood there with no emotions to his face. It was weird.

"Well Sam , I can tell anything to. I can go to him for anything. If I need something I know he is there. Sammy is like a teddy bear. I can be me." I was telling him when I had a smile on my face.

"And Dean?" He asked me then.

"Dean is well is a macho type of guy. I know he loves me and I love him but." I started to say when I stopped and was thinking.

"But what?" Cass asked me softly when I looked up at him.

"But I am afraid." I said slowly when I realized it. I was afraid of losing my brothers.

Cass stood there and nodded his head to me. I was now more confused than ever.

"I don't get it?" I sat there asking Cass.

"Your headaches are from you thinking you would lose your brothers but mostly Dean. You need to tell him. When you were away the whole time you kept thinking of Dean, hoping that he was come and save you." Cass said was telling me.

"So this is all from when I was away from my brothers?" I asked when I was trying to understand.

side.

"Yes I believe so." Cass said to me while he just stood there.

"YOU believe so. You are angel and you think so." I said to him when my head was hurting again.

He then disappeared and then reappeared outside by my brothers.


	27. Chapter 27

My brothers were outside waiting for a while. Sam was getting us some lunch while Dean was then talking with Cass.

"Dean." Cass said to him when Dean turned to face him.

"Dude you cant just do that." Dean told Cass when Cass just stood there.

"Why not? I am the Angel of the Lord." Cass said when he was telling Dean.

"Yeah well we don't go around telling people that." Dean told him when Cass didn't understand why. "What did you find out?" Dean added.

"She will be ok. But you need to talk with her." He told him when Dean was confused.

"Talk to her? Why?" Dean was asking when Cass took off again.

"Dean while she was away from you, she was hurt and needed you. You were her hero not John your Father." Cass was then telling Dean.

Dean came into the Motel room quickly. I was in now in the bathroom splashing water in my face.

"Lexi." Dean called out when he was seeing where I was.

I was coming out of the bathroom slowly. I stood there.

"We need to talk." He said to me when he was making me come and sit by him.

He was sitting on the one bed while I sat across from him on the other bed.

"Lexi, I don't know how to say this." He was saying when you could see he was trying to think how to say this to me.

We both sat there not knowing how to say what we were thinking.

"How's your headaches?" He was then asking me when he was making small talks.

"Ok." I told him when I was looking down at my nails.

So again we were silence to each other.

"Dean look I know you hate chick flick moments but I need to say this." I told my brother when he cocked his head waiting to see what I had to say.

"Oh great. Ok what?" He sat there and asked me.

"While I was waiting for you guys, I was um." I started to say when I couldn't get any words out.

"You were what?" He asked me softly.

I was getting up and was moving away from him. I couldn't tell my brother. With that Sam was then coming into our room.

"Everything ok?" He asked us both while setting the bag of different kinds of chips on the table.

"Yeah great." I told him when Dean stopped me.

"Lexi, talk to me or us. What's on your mind?" Dean was then asking me.

Sam could see something was wrong.

"Nothing. We need to look for another case." I told my brother when I was then heading outside.

"What was that about?" Sam was asking Dean when he was wondering.

"No clue. Kids." Dean told Sam when he threw his hands up and shook his head.

The three of us were in the Impala. Dean had this look on his face.

"So where too next?" I was asking my older brother while I sat in the back seat.

"We're stopping at Bobby's." Dean said to me without looking at me.

I sat back there and I could feel tears forming. Great they were dropping me off.

"Dean, look I will be good. I promise." I was now begging both of my brothers.

I saw Sam give Dean a confused look of what I was saying.

"What are you blabbering about?" Sam had then asked me when he turned to look at me.

"Aren't you dropping me off at Bobby's?" I was asking my brothers slowly.

"No. I told you, you are with us for good." Dean said to me when he gave me a smile while looking in his mirror. As I sat in the back, I let out a sigh.

"You thought we were dropping you off?" Sam asked me when he turned around to face me.

"Well yeah." I told him when I gave both of my brothers a big smile.

"We're going to Bobby's to get some more research. Relax." Sam said to me when I was feeling so much better.

"Plus he wants to make sure you are ok." Dean told me when he was filling me in about Bobby.

"Get some sleep kiddo, it will be a few hours." Sam said to me when I was laying down on the back seat of the Impala.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all those who reading this story.. **

We then arrived at Bobby Singer's Garage. I must have been still sleep, cause Sam carried me inside. I was in the spare bedroom like I would always be when I would to stay here.

"Dean! Sam!" I screamed out when I woke up from a nightmare.

With that I heard my door open quickly. It was Dean with his gun in his hand. When he came into my room, he looked around to make sure no one was in there with me.

"Hey its ok." He said to while he was putting his gun away. He was now sitting by me.

Sam and Bobby were standing in the doorway. They were making sure everything was ok. Sam was leaning in the doorway.

"It was just a dream. We're here with you." Dean said to me when he placed his one hand on my back.

"Dean- I was-." I stated to say to him, when he took me in his arms.

"Come on, no one will get you. Why don't you get dress and come on down." Dean said to me when I gave him a nod.

"Can I take a quick shower?" I sat there asking my brother.

"Yeah go ahead." Dean said to me when they were heading down before me.

I quickly took a shower. When I was done I was wearing my blue jeans and a pink top. My hair was in a ponytail since its long. I was then heading downstairs. They were all still at the table talking.

"Hey come and sit by me." Sam suggested to me when I was taking the chair next to him.

"What can I get you kiddo?" Bobby was asking me.

"Just some juice and toast, thank you." He said to me when Dean was pouring me some juice.

Bobby was then handing me some toast. I was putting peanut butter on it. They were talking about our next hunt, but Bobby kept giving me these looks.

"Ok what?" I sat there and asked him of why he was staring at me.

Dean and Sam didn't understand why my little outburst. Dean looked at Bobby to see if he knew.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Nothing major?" Bobby was asking us but I didn't wanna worry him with my headaches I was having.

"Nope all good." I said rather quickly when my brothers gave each other a confused look and then shrugged their shoulders.

After we ate Dean was going to check on some parts for the Impala, Bobby was down in his study and Sam was working on some research.

"Hey Sam. " I said to my brother while I was coming by him.

"Yeah?" He asked when he closed his lap top.

"Sam can I talk to you?" I asked him when I was now standing next to him.

"Yeah sure, what's up kiddo?" Sam was asking me when he placed his arm around my waist.

"Yesterday, I um—when I kind of." I was trying to say but was getting nervous.

"Come on and sit over here." He told me when he was bringing me by the couch to sit on.

I sat there and gave Sam a smile of thanks.

"Ok yesterday. What about it?" He was then asking me, when I couldn't even look at him.

I stood up and was walking by one of the photos Bobby had of his wife.

"Lexi what is it?" My brother was asking me when he was then getting up from his couch.

"My headaches were of Dean." I finally told my brother when he was coming by me.

"What about Dean?" Sam was asking me when he was wondering about my headaches.

"That um, he was hurt. Sammy I was scared to see that. What if it comes true and Dean hates when you get all mushy but Sam I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna be without you both no more I did it when I was away and." I started to say really fast. I hope Sam got that all cause I was not going to have to repeat it.

"Hey hey slow down. No one is going anywhere, Dean and I already told you that. As far as what happened, that is the past. You need to stay calm. I think maybe you should tell Dean what you just told me." Sam said to me when I was in now in his arms sobbing.

Great now I had to repeat what I just told one brother to then tell another brother. I really didn't wanna do that.

"Look Dean is out by his car, why don't you go and talk to him." Sam suggested to me when he pulled me away so he could look at me.

When he looked at my face he was wiping the tears from my eyes. Sam was always the soft one. So now I had to go and find Dean.

"Thanks Sammy." I told my brother when I gave him a half a smile.

"Its Sam and you are welcome." He said to me with a smile.

I was then heading out by Dean. He was by his car. That car was his pretty much everything to him, well almost everything.

"Hey punk butt." Dean said to me when I was coming by him to sit.

"Hey." I said to my brother softly.

Dean must have sensed something was wrong. My back was towards him. I was sitting in his tool box lid.

"Ok spit it out." Dean said to me when he was coming in front of me to talk.

"Spit what out?" I was asking my brother when I was trying to stale.

"What is that you are asking me for or why are you out here?" Dean asked me when he gave me this brotherly look.

"Just wanted to see my brother and to see what he was doing." I said when I was then getting up and was quickly heading inside.

When I was going inside, Sam saw me come in. He again closed his lap top.

"So how did it go?" He asked me when I could not get myself to tell him.

I stood there giving a sad look. That's when he knew I didn't tell Dean.

"Sam I can't. " I told him when I ran upstairs and onto my bed.

Sam knew that Dean should know what was up. So he was getting up and was heading outside


	29. Chapter 29

Dean saw Sam coming out and he was wondering what was wrong.

"What's up?" Dean was asking Sam when he saw him come out by him.

"Here. " Sam said handing Dean a beer.

"So what's up?" Dean was then asking Sam again when they were both taking a beer break.

"So like when Lexi was out here what did you too talk about?" Sam was asking Dean when he took a sip of his beer.

"Not much really. She came out saw what I was doing and kind of went inside." Dean said when he was telling Sam.

"So she didn't say what was really on her mind?" Sam was asking him then.

"No. What are you getting at? Is she ok?" Dean asked when he stopped and was putting his beer down.

"Look Dean you are not the easiest person to talk to." Sam was saying when Dean was shocked.

"What? Yes I am." He said while he was telling Sam.

"You hate chick flick moments." Sam said when Dean stopped to think.

"What did she want to tell me?' Dean stood there asking my other brother.

"She's afraid of loosing you." Sam told Dean when he was shocked of what Sam just told him.

"Loosing me? Why?" Dean asked when he was slightly confused.

"I guess those headaches were about you. She is struggling with the past if you know what I mean." Sam was then telling Dean when he had this look to his face. He was feeling bad for me.

"I guess I should go and talk to her uh." Dean stood there when he raised his eyebrow while he told Sam. He was then heading inside.

When he came into the kitchen, he was then putting his beer down and was coming up to my room. Just then I heard a soft knock.

"Lexi can I come in please?" Dean asked me when he was by the door.

"Yeah sure." I told him when I was laying on the bed.

"Hey punk butt, we need to talk. Can you come downstairs?" Dean asked me when I was wondering what was wrong.

Sam was downstairs when he saw me coming down with Dean. He too had a look like what was wrong.

"Sit and listen to me." Dean said to me when I was taking a seat on the couch.

Dean and Sam were now standing in front of me.

"Lexi first of all I never want you to be afraid to tell me anything. Second never and I mean never bring up what those jerks of what they did to you. You are with us and no one and I mean no one will ever take you from me or Sam. You're our sister and you belong with us." Dean was telling me when I sat there with a smile.

"But-." Was pretty much I was able to get out of my mouth.

"There's no buts Lex. You belong with us and none of us are going anywhere. We're here together." Sam said when he was helping Dean explain to me.

"So you ever feel like you need to talk please Lexi talk to one of us." Dean said to me.

"Or even both of us." Sam had then said to me.

"Thanks guys." I told my brothers when I sat there and smiled.

"Come here." Dean said to me which I was shocked.

I had then got up to go over by him. He had brought me in a hug. I was really smiling now.

"Don't ever feel like you can't talk to us." He told me when he kissed me on the top of my head.

"But I know you don't like chick-flick moments." I said to my brother when Sam shook his head to Dean.

"Yeah well, just don't make a habit out of it." Dean said to me when we pulled away from each other.

"Do you wanna talk about what you saw about me?" Dean asked me when I really wanted to but I was scared to even talk or think about it.

"It was just that on every hunt we went on, you would be hurt really bad. Sam and I couldn't even get to you." I told him when Dean was behind me. He had turned me around to face him.

"Hey I'm here now and I ain't going anywhere." He told me when he kissed me on my head.

I then looked up at my brother and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Dean." I told him softly as I gave him a big hug.

I saw Sam coming by us waiting to join us.

"I guess you wanna hug as well?" I asked my other brother as I chuckled.

"Get over here kiddo." Sammy said to me when I went over to him.

He then leaned down placed his arms around me and lifted me up into his big arms.

"I love you both, you do know that right?" I asked them while I was still in Sam's arm.

"Yeah we know you little punk butt." Dean said to me with a smile.

"Now, why don't you get ready for bed and one of us will be up there." Sam said to me when he was putting me down.

"Um, you do know I am not a baby?" I asked my brother's when I gave them a strange look.

"Yeah we know. Still get." Sam said to me when his big foot was coming by me to give me a kick in my butt.

I was then heading up to my room while I was getting ready for bed. I just hope my headaches were now gone. We haven't seen much of the Cass dude either. Just then my brothers were coming in to say good-night.

"Hey get some sleep." Sam said to me softly while he was standing over me.

"See you in the morning kiddo." Dean said to me when I was wondering where they were going.

"Where ya's going?" I sat up and asked them.

"To bed." Dean said to me with a strange look as if I was crazy or something.

"Ok." I told them and laid back down and went to sleep


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to those who have been reading this and those who are following this story. A special Thanks to Jenmm31 for all her help that she has giving me to make this story a good story. Please me any kind of review so I know how I am doing. Thanks.  
I do not own Supernatural just own Lexi. **

The next morning we were heading out for our next hunt. Indiana here we come. When we got there, we were checking into our Motel room. Sam was setting up his laptop at the table, while Dean was seeing what was on TV.

"No smut stuff please." I told my brother as I giggled, while I was taking my phone out.

"Really in front of our sister?" Dean said to me with a hint of nastiness to his tone.

"Hey look I am going out for a walk." I was then telling brothers.

"Make sure you stay close by and be careful." Sam told me while I was getting ready to leave.

"Stay out of trouble." Dean hollered out to me.

"Always do." I yelled back when I closing the Motel door behind me.

While was taking a walk I saw a young girl I guess about my age sitting on a park bench crying.

"Hey you ok?" I was then walking over to her to see if she was ok.

You can tell she was crying for a while. She was trying to wipe her tears quickly. So I sat down next to her.

"Are you lost or hurt?" I asked her while I sat down beside her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said when she turned her face away.

"You might feel better. My name is Lexi." I told her when she again faced me.

"Hi. Name is Kathy. If I tell you, you will think that I am crazy." She said to me when she was crying again.

"Trust me I won't think you are." I told her when she looked up at me.

"I received a phone call from my Mom." Kathy said to me still with tears but no smile.

"OK and that's bad?" I asked her when I was sounding confusingly .

"She's dead." Kathy said to me when I just sat there.

"See you think I am crazy." She said to me when she got up off from the bench and was walking away.

"No I don't think your crazy." I told her when I think I had shocked her.

"You don't. You believe me?" She asked me, when she was surprised to hear that I believed her.

"Look I need to get back here's my number and if your Mom calls you again call me." I told her when I was giving her my number.

"Thanks Lexi. I have to go myself. Have to get my little brother Harry." She told me when we were both leaving.

I was running back to the Motel. When I did I ran into the room really fast which caused my brothers to react big time. My brothers drew their guns at me and then I screamed. Dean who was standing by the door, closed it quickly behind me.

"Don't do that." He said to me when I then up against the wall.

"Sorry ." Was all I can say to him, when I stood there looking at him.

"So why were you running anyway?" Sam asked me while they were putting their guns away.

I started to explain to my brothers about Kathy and her so called phone call. Sam started searching the internet to see if he can find out about any odd phone calls coming in.

"So what did you tell this girl?" Dean asked me while he was wondering.

"Just that she is getting calls from her mom, who died 4 months ago." I told my brothers when Dean shot Sam a look.

Sam was then on his laptop. He was checking something.

"Ok Phone Company has received calls from people who are getting calls themselves from people who have past." Sam said when we all stood there curious now.

"Does it say how many total?" Dean was then asking Sam, while Sam was checking it out.

"It states at least 10." Sam said when he gave us a look as too many.

"Ok so now what?" I was then asking my brothers.

"I say lets check the Phone Company's system tonight. " Dean suggested to us.

So we hung out until it would get dark.


	31. Chapter 31

Narrator:

Meantime Kathy was home alone, she was sitting at her computer. She was chatting with someone with the name CUS18975. All the time she was chatting she thought it was her Mom.

"Is this really you?" She kept asking while she was typing.

"You know it is." It told her when she was getting scared.

"What do you want?" She asked when she was typing back.

"You know what I want. Come to me." When it was writing back to Kathy.

Kathy knew it could not be her mom. She has been dead for months. She then got up and backed away from her computer. That's when her computer typed Come to me. The whole screen had those words. Kathy was really scared. She then remembered that Lexi told her to call her any time.

"Come please pick up." Kathy said out loud when she was shaking, while calling Lexi.

"Hello." Lexi said when she flipped her phone to answer the call.

"Lexi please help. Please." Kathy pleaded with Lexi on the phone.

"Kathy what's wrong? Ok ok no. I will be right there. Ok Sure bye." I told her when my brother's heard my phone go off and me talking.

"What's up?" Sam was then asking me when he was then sitting up.

"Meeting Kathy. She said her computer was talking to her." I said giving my brothers a strange look.

"Her computer." Dean said when he mimicked what I had said.

"Yeah I know crazy." I told my brothers when I was then getting out of bed.

"Where ya going?" Dean was then asking me.

"I have to meet her at the park bench on 10th Ave." I told them when I was then getting dress to head out.

"Wait. I will go with you. It's late." Sam told me when he too was getting dress to take me.

"I mind as well as go too." Dean said when he then grabbed his jacket.

We had then left to meet up with Kathy. We found her sitting on the bench.

"Kathy." I said when I called out to her. She was in tears.

"It was her. My Mom telling me to come and meet her." Kathy said as she was sobbing.

"Kathy. That wasn't your Mom. " Sam said to her when he held her in his arms.

She was crying in his arms.

"Where's your Dad and brother?" I was then asking Kathy.

"My dad and brother went on a trip. They will be back tomorrow." Kathy was telling us.

"Can you go somewhere to stay?" Dean asked her when she shook her head no.

"Ok. Our Motel room, she could stay there."Sam said when he suggested it.

"Thank you. I am just scared. I mean what if it is my Mom?" Kathy stood there asking us.

"No Kathy. Its not your Mom. Some kind of –Supernatural is making this happen." Sam was telling her when he pulled away from her.

"So great now I am crazy." She said when she was getting upset.

"I can say your NOT crazy." Sam told her when he was feeling bad for her.

We had then left to head back to our Motel room so my brothers can check this out.

"Lex you stay with her. Sam and I are going to check all this out." Dean told me when he was then dropping us off.


	32. Chapter 32

While sitting in our Motel room, Kathy and I were just talking to pass the time away. She was telling me how her Mom died and that she really misses her. I knew how she felt, I told her I too had lost my Mom when I was 6 months old. But I did tell her life with my brothers were great, well for a while that is. Living with my Dad until I was 6 well it was hard. Instead of playing with dolls he taught how to use a .45 But I could not tell her that. I just told her Dad wouldn't let me play with my dolls since we moved around a lot.

"Wow. " Was all Kathy could say.

My phone had then gone off. I was looking at the number and then it hit me, no way can that be-.

"Hello." I said on the phone.

"Hey pumpkin." The voice said to me with a lot of static in the back.

"Daddy. Is that you?" I asked when I was shocked but most of all scared a bit.

"Meet me at the diner." The familiar voice said.

When I hung up Kathy gave me a look like what is wrong.

"Lexi what is it?" She asked me when she touched my arm.

"That call. It was my Dad. " I told her slowly and still in shock.

"Ok and I don't get it." She said to me confusingly.

"My Dad is dead well I saw his body but it sounded like him." I told her as I was not making any sense of this.

"So what are you going to do?" She then asked me when I was then getting up.

"I have to see if it was him. I am going to the diner. Here are my brothers cell numbers if I am not back in 10 min. " I told her when I was getting ready to head out.

"Are you sure?" She asked me, sounding like she wanted me to stay.

"I have to check to see." I said to her when I was then heading out the door.

Kathy knew I shouldn't have gone I wasn't even gone a second and she had called Sam's cell phone.

"Hello." Sam said not knowing who was calling him.

"Sam. Lexi left to meet your dad at a diner." She told him when she was talking fast and in tears.

"My dad. Kathy he has been gone for a while now. As in dead." Sam said to her when he gave Dean a worried look.

"She just left." She was then telling Sam.

"To where?" Sam had then asked Kathy when he was trying to think.

"I don't know. She just said it was your dad and that she had to see if it was him or not." Kathy was telling Sam. Dean knew it was not good news.

"Ok . OK. Thanks." Sam told Kathy when he then hung up.

They too knew he could not be alive. My brothers were now really worried.

"We burned his body, right?" Sam asked Dean when he looked at him since he was wondering.

"Yeah we did. " Dean said when he looked at Sam back.

Dean sped down a back road to get to that diner before it would be too late.

"She knows better." Dean said sounding confusing. He knew I had to know better.

"Dean, come on you have to understand Lexi and the life she led." Sam was telling Dean when Dean knew Sam had a point.

My brothers had then arrived at the Diner. They were looking around for me. Dean through Sam a look, they knew this was not good.

"Try round back?" Sam suggested to Dean when they were looking round back.

While checking Sam saw something moving in the distance. He motioned to Dean so he wouldn't scare me or whoever was out there.

"Lexi!" My brothers were calling out to me.

I stopped and saw my brothers running towards me. So I stopped and waited for them until someone grabbed me.

"Daddy no wait." I begged while for some reason he was hurting me.

"Lexi." Sam said to me when he gave me this worried look.

When I saw my brothers I knew I fell under the spell of the phone call. When I turned around I saw it was a Demon. My brothers then drew their guns.

"Duck." Dean hollered out to me when he was waiting to take a shot but I was so out of it I didn't know it was me he was talking to.

My brothers gave each other a look. They knew this was bad. Sam tried taking a shot. But nothing happened.

"No Sammy its Daddy." I told him but if it was or not my Dad he was hurting me.

Sam took a shot but nothing happened. They knew they needed something with iron to kill it.

"Daddy please – you-are-hur-ting me." I said when I was coughing after every word.

Dean and Sam were coming up with a plan of how to save me. Sam ran to the car while Dean kept an eye on me. Sam was getting the iron bar. He snuck up behind me and hit who I thought was our Dad over the head. When he did that I went flying down hard on the ground.

"Lexi!" They both screamed out to me, while Sam grabbed me.

"Was- it- Daddy?" I asked while I was trying to catch my breathing again.

"No Lexi it wasn't. " Sam said to me when he brought me close to him. My head was laying in his chest.

"I am sorry." I was managed to say to my brothers.

"Its ok." Sam said to me when he was rubbing my back.

"As long as you are ok?" Dean was then asking me when I looked up at him.

"Dean it sounded just like him. I miss him." I said when I then broke down still in Sammy's arms.

My brothers were feeling bad for me.

"Come on lets get back and get you some rest." Sam said to me when he was then helping me up.

He was walking me to Dean's car. Sam left his one hand on my back while he was walking with me. When we got to the Impala I stopped.

"Guys really I am sorry." I said softly when my brothers were really feeling bad but were not mad at me.

We then got in the car and drove to the Motel to get our things, Dean wanted to just get out of this town. Sam called Kathy to tell her everything will be ok.


	33. Chapter 33

We were then heading to Bobby's house for another visit, more business than anything. We were almost there. I must have fallen asleep on the back seat of the car.

"Hey kiddo, feel better?" Sam was asking me when I slid my head in between my brothers.

"Yeah. Have a headache. But nothing to worry about." I was then telling my brothers.

"Let us be the judge of that." Dean told me when he threw me a look while he was driving.

"When we get to Bobby's we will get you something for your head." Sam was telling me when he gave me a smile.

When we finally arrived at Bobby's, Dean was handing me my duffel bag from the car.

"I'll carry it." He said to me when I could of carried it.

"Hey boys, Alexandrea." Bobby said to me when he hugged each and one of us.

Bobby saw the looks in my brother's eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Ok what is it?" He asked them when we were going into the kitchen to sit.

"Lex's head hurts. You have anything?" Sam was asking Bobby when he was getting some aspirin.

"Here take these and drink some juice." Bobby said to me when he was handing me some aspirin.

"Wanna lay down?" Dean was then asking me when he sounded worried.

"Um, yeah maybe." I told my brother when I was getting up slowly.

Dean saw me getting up slowly luckily he caught me. I must of past out.

"Whoa little sis." Dean said when I was now in his arms.

"Take her up stairs to rest." Bobby told Dean when he was taking me to the spare room that I would always use when I would come over.

When we got up there, Dean placed me on the bed and then covered me with the sheet. When Dean came down they were all talking.

"Has she been not feeling well?" Bobby was asking my brothers.

"She was ok half way here she was saying her head was hurting." Sam said when he was telling Bobby.

"Poor kid. We will keep an eye on her." Bobby said when he was giving Dean and Sam a beer.

"Thanks." Dean and Sam both said to Bobby while he gave them a beer.

"So what did you find out or not find out?" Bobby was asking while he was wondering.

"Well we had Angel come visit us." Sam was telling Bobby when he gave them both a confused look.

"Angel?" He asked shockingly.

"Yeah we were shocked as well." Dean said when he was responding to Bobby's shocking look.

"So what did this Angel say?" Bobby was then asking when he had a few questions.

"Just that he was here to protect us." Sam said when he was answering Bobby.

"From what?" Bobby was then asking another question.

"Dude are we playing 21 questions?" Dean was asking Bobby when he gave Dean a dirty look for snapping.

"Dean." He heard softly for when he turned around he saw me standing there.

"Hey punk butt, how ya feeling?" My brother was asking me.

"Ok. " I said slowly to him when I was coming by him to sit.

We were now sitting in what I would call his study or Library room. I was then sitting next to Sam.

"Well when was the last time you saw this so-called Angel?" Bobby asked when he was shocked to have learned that we saw an Angel.

"Just the other day. He pops in or fly's in whenever he wants." Dean said when he was explaining the Angel to Bobby.

"His name is Castiel, but we call him Cass." I piped in to tell Bobby.

"I told him that she didn't need him and that she had us." Dean was saying when he shook his head.

"Let me guess, he didn't back off." Bobby said when he was seeing if that's what happened.

"Yup." Sam quickly said to Bobby.

I was just sitting there listening to what they were talking about.

"And you are sure he was Angel?" Bobby asked once again since he was trying to understand all this.

"He knew things that no one else did." Dean said when that made me uncomfortable.

"Knew things?" Bobby asked shockingly to my brothers.

"Yeah her past." Sam told Bobby when Sam gave me a quick smile. You can tell he felt bad.

I could then feel Bobby's eyes looking at me. I was trying not to make eye contact with him. Dean must have shook his head no cause then they all just changed the subject. Good.

"So what now?" Bobby asked while he was wondering.

"I don't know. Research I guess." Dean said when he didn't sound too sure.

Sam had his nose in some books, so did every one. I was heading upstairs to get something. They were still talking about this Angel dude and what he knew, I really didn't want to relive what I already knew. Sometimes, we'll all the times it scares me more. I know it shouldn't cause I am with my big brothers. Dad should of let me stay with them. I hated my Dad for that.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Supernatural just Alexandrea. Have you ever wonder if the Dean "Jensen" and Sam "Jared" ever read these stories? How cool would it be if they did. Wonder if they would like how some of us added a sister into the story. But thank you to all those have been stopping by and reading this. Please please leave a comment. Let me know if this is BAD or Good?  
Happy reading and now your next chapter.**

I was up in my room looking for a notebook that I have been keeping when while I was upstairs I heard this noise on the 3rd level of the house. I was walking slowly when that's when I knew, I was in trouble.

"You never saved us." I heard a double voices say to me. I didn't recognize the voice.

When I turned around I was seeing twins of two little girls that I tried saving one time but I couldn't get to them.

"Oh no. No." I kept saying when I was trying to get away from them.

"Yes yes its your worst nightmare." The one twin said to me when they grabbed me.

I let a scream out which caused my brothers to jump up and come and find me. Sam was in the Library and when he went to get up he saw his worst nightmare, Hendrickson. Yup it was that FBI Agent. Sam and him were having some confrontations. Dean on the other hand was in the kitchen when saw his worst.

"Going somewhere Dean?" A female voice asked him. The girl looked so different, but he was trying to see how he knew her.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked her when he was trying to see how.

"Oh come on did you forget who this sexy body belongs too?" She asked him when she was standing in front of him.

Dean pulled out his gun and was aiming the gun towards her.

"Come on I will give you some hints." She told him when she was giving him some hints but he had to fill in the blanks.

"Meg." He said shockingly to her. He could not believe his eyes.

"The one and only." She told him when she was coming after him.

He tried shooting her but she would disappear every time. He looked around to see where she was next. She would be behind him, or to the side of him.

"What do you want from me?" He asked her when he was wondering.

"Well lets see you made my life a living hell, took people out of my life. How would it feel if I took your precious little sister away. " Meg started to say to Dean.

"Look I'm sorry." Dean told her when she told him to shut up. She then threw him across the room.

"My poor baby sister was lost without me. She was lost that she couldn't take living without me, that she killed herself. So poor little Alexnadrea. Hmmm. How lost would she be without her big brothers always being there for her?" Meg was telling Dean when he was wondering if I was ok.

Meantime, Hendrickson was threatening Sam at this point.

"Sam. Sam Winchester. Hmmm. So we meet again. Oh thanks for leaving us there to DIE!." He screamed to Sam when Sam felt bad.

"It was 45 min after we left." Sam told him when that really pissed off the FBI dude.

"45 minutes of nothing but a living hell. Remember Nancy well Lilith tore apart poor Nancy. We had to watch her being tortured." Hendrickson said while getting in Sam's face.

Sam was feeling so bad of what happened to Nancy. Hendrickson, started to fight with Sam. He punched Sam in his jaw 2x. Me on the other hand was trying to get away from these two little girls. It was 2 vs 1, even though they are a ghost. I tried running from them. I was able to get away at one point but then again they were right there. They had me held down in one of the cars in Bobby's lot.  
Sam was able to get away from Hendrickson after he slashed him with an iron bar. He knew I had to be somewhere. Sam was looking in all the cars but couldn't find me. These two girls were holding me down and held my mouth shut, so I could not scream for help.

"Why didn't you save us?" The one twin asked me.

"We needed your help." The other twin said to me.

I just gave them a look as in please let me go. I could hear Sam calling my name out.

"Lexi. Lexi where are you?" He kept asking while he was looking for me.

Eventually Sam looked up and saw in one of the rearview mirrors the Twin Spirits holding me down. He was going up their quietly to sneak up on them. When he reached there he slashed both of them with the iron bar. I just laid there breathing heavy or trying to make my breathing come back normal to me. I was scared but so glad to see my brother. When I was able to I had jumped up in his arms and he was holding me close to him.

"I thought I was going to die." I told Sam when I was so glad he came when he did.

"Sure you're ok?" He was then asking me while he was still holding me up.

Sam had then helped me up. I had looked around and those twins were gone. I gave my brother a confused look.

"I don't understand it either." Sam said to me when we were heading back inside.

Meantime Dean was dealing with Meg. She was trying to make Dean's life a living hell. He then got up and went after her. She threw him through the window. When Sam and I heard glass breaking we took off inside. We were trying to find Dean. Sam had his gun ready that was filled with rock salt while I had the iron bar ready.

"Well well look who happen to join us. Little Alexandrea." Meg was saying when she was pissing me off.

"Look dirt bag its Lexi to you." I told her when I punched her right in the face.

Well I guess when a Spirit is pissed you never know what they will do. Yup, she went after me. Sam took his gun and shot her while she was choking me. I thought again I was going to die. She had my body lifted off the ground.

"Never mess with us." Dean shouted when he as well took his gun and shot Meg in her back and Sam then slashed her with the iron bar.

I think Meg was then gone. I dropped to the floor. She busted my lip. I was crawling on my knees. Dean ran over to me and lifted me up.

"She gone?" I asked when I was so out of breath.

"Yeah little sis, they are all gone." Sam told me when he was coming by me.

"Bobby. Where is he?" I asked when I realized he was gone.

When we were running downstairs to find him we heard a noise behind us and that's when we saw that he was back, Castiel.


	35. Chapter 35

When we saw Cass was back, Dean looked really pissed at him. We just stood there. My brothers stepped in front of me to protect me.

"Now you come when the job is done." Dean said as he snapped at Cass.

"You show me some respect since I am the Angel of the Lord and I work for God." Cass told us when I had frowned my eyebrow at this so called angel.

"I will show you some when you start giving me answering me." Dean said when he was really mad.

The Angel gave Dean a look like he didn't have to answer anything.

"I want to talk to your so call boss-God." Dean told Cass when I gave Dean a worried look.

"First of all what was with all the people we tried to save?" Sam was asking Cass when he stood there standing next to Dean.

"Its war and we need to stop this." Cass said when he was telling us.

"Stop this? Are you serious?" Dean said to Cass.

The three of us stood there in shocked.

"He works for God?" I asked my brothers when I asked them slowly and now I was confused.

"Yeah he does." Dean said to me as he smirked.

I was shocked, but still confused.

"Wait if you claim you are the Angel of the Lord, why cant you stop it? You are more powerful than us." I said to Cass when I looked at him in a confusing way.

"Its much too big for me. You three Winchester's are more powerful than I am." Cass told us when I gave him and my brother's a look as in yeah right.

"Your the Angel and were the strong ." I said to Castiel with a strange look.

"Why don't you believe me?" Cass asked us seriously.

"Well lets see you tell us you are Angel and dude there are no angels." Dean told him when I laughed at my brother's remark.

"That's the problem Dean, you have no faith." Cass said to him when Dean walked away shaking his head.

I decided to run after my brother. Sam had then followed me as well.

"Hey Dean what's wrong?" I asked my older brother when I was walking along side him.

"Lexi, I am sorry if I am not like you and Sammy who believe in God cause if I did and he was real, he wouldn't make this crap in the world happen." Dean told me when he and I were now face to face while we were standing there.

"Dean look we can't question any of God's reason. Things happen for a reason we follow it and that's it." I told my brother when he shook his head and kept on walking.

"C'mon kiddo." Sam told me when he came up next to me when he then tapped me on the shoulder.

It was late, I mean real late. We needed to get some sleep before another road trip


	36. Chapter 36

**I wanna Thank Guest and Jenmm31 for leaving a comment. Thanks for all those who also have stopped by to read this .  
I do not own Supernatural I own only Alexandrea. **

We were getting ready to leave Bobby's and head out to our next case.

"You be careful listen to these idjits or they will have to answer to me." Bobby said to me when he was giving me a hug good-bye.

"I will." I was telling him when I gave him a hug good-bye.

We were then getting into the Impala. I was sitting in the back seat. When we drove away I was wondering where to next.

"So where are we going?" I leaned forward to see my brothers.

"Just stoppin' by to say hi to Ellen, and Jo. " Sam said to me when I gave him a smile.

I like Jo. She is like a big sister to me. After a while we arrived at the Hunters hangout. We were then getting out. It was so quiet.

"Hello." Dean called out when he had then entered inside.

"Hey guys." Ellen said when she was coming from the back.

"Hey Ellen." We all said when she gave us a smile.

"What brings you guys and gal this way?" Ellen was asking us.

"A job. " Sam was telling her.

She handed my brothers a beer each and me a bottle of cherry coke.

"Too young missy." Ellen said to me when she handed me my coke.

"Thanks." I told her when I was sitting in between my brothers at the bar.

"I guess you are on a case?" Ellen was then asking us.

"Yeah. Wanna check this out to see if its Supernatural or not." Dean was then telling Ellen.

"Its in Colorado." Sam was then telling Ellen.

"Well you fellows better take care of her. " Ellen said my brothers while pointing to me.

I sat there with not only a smile but I felt myself blushing while sitting in between my two big brothers.

"Oh we will." Sam told her when he gave her and me a side hug.

"You bet we will." Dean also told her when he was finishing up his beer.

When we were done we were getting ready to leave.

"I will let Jo know u guys stopped by." Ellen was telling us as we were then heading out.

"Thanks." I told her when I waved good-bye to her.

So we headed back out again. We were heading to Mountain Creek Colorado.

"So dear brothers what is this case we think we have about?" I was then asking my brother's when Sam was filling us in.

"Well weird things have been going on. Like the three brothers were in construction and two were killed. "Sam was saying when Dean gave him a confusing look.

"So what's so weird about that? " My brother was asking Sam when he was wondering.

"Well let's see three brothers a building a house and something came and killed two brothers." Sam was saying when he was trying to fill in for Dean about the three little pigs.

"Yeah ok." Dean said when he shrugged his shoulders.

"When we get there we have to stop at the only surviving brother to get some more information." Sam said when I sat there shaking my head.

"Wake me up when we get there." I told my brother's when I was lying down in the back to get some sleep.

Our job doesn't require much sleep so we grab it whenever we can.

"Yeah ok." Sam said to me when he turned to me to smile.


	37. Chapter 37

So we arrived at Mountain Colorado. My brothers were dressed in a suite, they were acting like they were from the Police station and that they need some more information. So Sam was going to be the sketch artist. That will be funny. Sammy doesn't draw that good. So this should be good.  
My brother's arrived at the Hospital and they were meeting the first victim.

"Hello Mr. Smith?" Dean said when he showed him his badge and introduced Sam as the Artist.

Sam was making believe he was making a sketch of what Mr. Smith was describing.

"You know its not easy to see your brothers being attacked by the big bad wolf." Mr. Smith said which made Dean and Sam quickly give each other a strange look.

"Thank you we will be in touch." Dean said when they were leaving his Hospital room.

"He did say big bad wolf?" Dean asked Sam when he wanted to make sure that's what he heard.

"Yeah that's what he said." Sam said when he repeated back to Dean.

"So I'm gonna stop the big bad wolf? Wow that was the weirdest thing I ever said." Dean said when he was telling Sam.

"Yeah and we had our share in weird." Sam told my brother when they were getting back to our Motel room.

I saw my brothers coming back into our room. They both looked like they saw a ghost.

"What?" What's wrong?" I stood up off the bed to ask my brothers.

"We're going to look for the big bad wolf." Dean said to me when I thought he was joking, but he wasn't.

"What do mean by that?" I asked them when I kind of just stood there confused.

"I know weird right." Dean said to me when he was getting out of his suit.

"Ok so while we were gone anything happen?" Sam asked me when he was taking his tie off.

"Well another murder or two." I told my brothers.

"Two? " Sam asked me when he was shocked to hear that.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend get lost in the woods and knock on this old lady's door for help and then they were killed." I was saying while we were heading into town.

My brother's thought we would walk.

"So what are we looking at then?" I asked my brothers when we were trying to puzzle everything together.

"Don't know." Dean said when I saw him and Sam look across the street.

It was a pumpkin and a mouse that was crawling in front of 's when we saw this young girl trying to leave the house but this old ugly woman stops her and drags her back inside yelling at her.

"You don't leave until I tell you." We heard the old lady say to this young girl.

"Hey remember Cinderella? The pumpkin. The mouse with the stage-coach." Sam said while Dean was giving him a weird look.

"Dude can you be any more gay? Don't answer that." Dean told Sam while I was cracking up laughing.

"Dean you never seen the movie?" I asked my brother when he just shook his head.

As we were walking we heard a sound when we looked down it was a frog and he was croaking and then he hoped away. I gave my brothers a weird look . I think I was figuring out all this.

"And no I am not kissing no frog. Bad enough I kiss you two clowns." I told my brothers, when I shook my head.

Things were getting very weird around here.

"Hey guys. Ok go with me on this. 3 brothers 2 die, then 2 people are lost then they are killed. NOW we see a pumpkin with a mouse then a frog. " I was saying when I hope they were following along with me.

"Um ok. Just a weird town." Dean suggested to us when I slapped my hand on my head. Only my brother.

"No brother dear." I told him when I could not believe my brothers answer.

"Dean, no." Sam told him. "Its more a like a fairy tale." He added.

"That's what I was thinking but didn't know if you too would be thinking what I was thinking." I told my brothers when I saw Dean trying to follow what I had just said.

I just stood thinking shaking my head and laughing. It looked like Dean wanted to say something but he couldn't get the words out which that made it more funny. But it was weird how things around this town was like in the fairy tale books.

"So we need to know how what, stop this?" Sam was asking us.

"I guess. But what is causing it?" I was then asking my brothers.

That's when we felt the ground shake. Sam grabbed onto me so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"What is going on?" I was then asking my brothers when Sam was holding me by my wrist.

Next minute we were in our Motel room. Cass brought us back to our room.

"Ok dude so like you just zapped us back to our room. Like why?" I was now asking him when I was more confused of what was really going on.

"I needed you three here now. " Castiel told us when I gave him a strange look.

"Cass you cant just zap us back where you wanna put us. Were not little fisher price people you know." Dean told him when Cass tilted his head as he was not understanding us.

"Not fisher price, Winchester people." He told us when I had to turn my head and laugh.

"Cass fisher price—oh forget you probably still won't understand." I started to say as I then walked away to go over to my duffel bag.

"Ok so fill us in of why you made us see fairy tales?" Dean was then asking Cass when he was wondering.

"I wanted to you three to understand your lives vs fairy tales lives." Cass said while explaining to us.

"Do Angels drink? Cause I really think now your drunk." I told him when I gave him this really strange confusing look.

"I don't drink." He said to me when he looked at me.

"Well I think you need a real good drink." I was then telling Cass.

"Ok everyone just relax. Cass, you saying this was a test?" Dean was then asking him when he was understanding him.

"Yes, a test." Cass said when he didn't sound convincing enough to himself.

"Ok well on that confusing note brother dear, I am taking a shower." I told him when I was then heading into the bathroom.

The three of them stood there with this ok then type of look or whatever type of look. Who knows with men anyway?


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning we were waking up early. I was sitting up in the bed that I had shared with Sam. Sam was sitting at his laptop. Dean was fixing his duffel bag on the bed next to mine.

"You ok?" Dean asked me when he saw the look on face.

"Yeah, just have a headache. Nothing serious." I said to him when I was trying to smile.

"You sure?" Dean asked me again when he was kneeling now in front of me.

When I looked up at my big brother, I could feel a tear drop down my face. Sam saw that something was not right and came by me as well.

"Hey you know you can tell us anything you know that, right." Sam said to me when I looked up at him and tried to smile.

I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder when he placed his arm around me.

"Now wanna tell us what is going on in that mind of yours?" Dean was then asking me when he sounded so sincere.

"I'll be fine. Really." I was then telling my brothers when I was trying to get up when they stopped me.

"No something is wrong. What gives?" Dean was asking me when I had to look away as more tear drops where falling.

I was then able to get up and walk by the window. I stood there looking out there.

"Lexi. Come on you are obviously hurting, cause you just don't cry at a drop of a hat." Dean was telling me when he then turned me towards him, so now I was looking at him.

I stood there looking up at my big brother. I have always looked up to him and have never lied to him.

"Hey come on, what can be so bad?" Dean asked when he was trying to joke with me.

"It's the anniversary of me when Daddy dropped me off. I am sorry but I can't help that." I told him when he then brought me into his arms.

I could hear Sammy walking closer to us. He was feeling bad.

"Look you're gonna have to try and forget that time in your life. It was a time that Dad should of NEVER brought you there. I should of continued to fight Dad on that when he was dropping you off. I knew it was wrong.

"Dean is right. I dunno about you but I am glad you are with us now. Cause now we both and can look after you and protect you." Sam was then telling me when he was pushing the hair out of eyes. He was tucking it in behind my ear.

"Thanks guys." I told my brothers. "I am sorry that I keep bringing this up. Its just not easy."

"No its not. But that's why you have me and Sammy 24/7. Any time you need us-." Dean was telling me when he was pointing to himself and to Sam.

"Were here for you all the time no matter what." Sam told me when that's when Dean did the most wonderful thing ever.

GROUP HUG. Yes my brother put his arms around Sam as well. I was in the middle. I felt like a cookie. I was the cream.

"Um guys you are flattening me out like a pancake." I told my brothers when the chuckled.

"So were good now?" Sam asked me when I looked up at him.

"Thanks guys. I love you both so much." I told them when they each gave me a hug.

"I didn't know you fought with Dad about me." I said to Dean when I gave him a smile.

"Well now you do and I would do it again if it meant to keep you two knuckle heads with me." Dean said to me when he stood there giving me that big brother smile.

I felt like nothing , and I mean nothing can get me. I am the luckiest girl alive to have the 2 best big brothers.

"That's what I like to see." Dean said to when he caught me smiling.

I got all shy when Dean caught me smiling.

"Sorry." I told him when I was still smiling.

We were then headed off to Bobby's garage.


	39. Chapter 39

When we arrived at Bobby's house, my brothers and I were in the kitchen talking. We then heard a noise coming from the living room. My brother's gave each other a shocking look, since they had no clue what it could be. I didn't even know. They took their guns out and we were slowly going into the living room. While standing in what we thought was Bobby's living room it was a room. A kiddies room.

"Where are we?" I asked my brothers while standing in between them. I was standing real close to my brothers.

"I dunno know ." Sam said looking around as I can tell this room meant nothing to him.

Sam knew I was scared. I felt like I was glued to Sam.

"Hey its ok." He said to me when Dean gave me a look.

"Sammy's right. Were here with ya." Dean told me when he touched my elbow.

"This is trippy." Dean said when he was shaking his head.

"Yeah more trippy then your shirt." We all look down to what Dean is wearing." You Wub Hugs." Sam said when he and I started laughing.

"Shut up you too." Dean told us when he was covering his teddy shirt up.

We still had no clue where we were.

"Oh my gosh I know where we are." Dean said when he gave Sam a look.

Sam looked confused I know I was.

"Ok where?" Sam said giving Dean a confused look when he raised his one eyebrow.

"Sammy were home." Dean said with a smile.

With that we heard a female voice calling out for my brothers "Dean. Sam."

That's where the most beautiful person came through that door. It was our Mom.

"Hungry boys?" She asked them both when she gave them a smile.

I stood there with tears filling up in my eyes. I think my brothers were so shocked that they forgot I was still there, in between them.

"She's beautiful." I whispered when Dean looked down at me.

"Yeah she was." He said to me with a smile. He had placed his one hand on my shoulder.

Next minute we were down in the kitchen. Our Mom made my brothers lunch. She was cutting the crust off of Dean's sandwich. Sam was eating his with the crust on.

"Dean where am I?" I asked my brother, trying not to sound upset.

"Mom was pregnant with ya." He said to me when he looked at Mom and then back to me.

Just then the phone rang and our Mom was talking to someone.

"John. Look no. Please." We heard say.

"I remember this day. Her and Dad had a fight cause she was going have another child." Dean started to say.

"Dad didn't want me?" I asked him when tears were NOW coming down my face.

"I guess timing wasn't right." Sam said when he was trying make me feel better. I felt like crap now.

Next minute we know we were in a different room. We heard a dog barking.

"Bones." Sam said when the dog came out running over to him.

He was petting the dog. It look like Sam had a dog at one time.

"Ok I don't get this?" I was then asking my brothers while we were standing there.

"This is where I was going off on my own, college." Sam was saying when he had smile on his face.

"You were in college?" I was then asking Sam when I was shocked to know that.

"Long story." Sam said to me when he saw how this was all affecting me.

"Come on we need to find our way back home." Dean told us when he was walking out the door.

Eventually we followed Dean outside. When we did it was another memory. We stood looking around.

"Does any of this look familiar to either of you?" Dean was asking when we stated walking.

When I saw this building, I was getting a pain in my stomach. I was trying to back away.

"Oh no. It can't be. No. Please." I kept saying when my brothers were getting worried.

"Lexi, what is it?" Sam was asking me when he stood next to me.

"Lex. " Dean said when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Dean. Sam. I need to leave here. This is not good." I said to my brothers.

I turned to face him when he saw tears forming in my eyes. Slowly they dropped. I think that's when my brothers saw and knew what memory this was. We turned around and yeah we were in the building. In a room. There were photos of Dean and Sam at a young age. Dean looked a little confused at first.

"Lexi these are photos of Sammy and me." Dean said to me when I shied away.

"You had photos of us?" Sam was asking me when he was holding a photo of all of us.

"Dean I need to get out of here. This is it. Please I need to leave." I said when I was begging my brothers to get me out.

"Why are they making you remember this memory? It's not like it was a good one." Dean asked when he was confused and was trying to understand.

"Was this when-?" Sam started to ask me when now I was in tears. I gave him a nod.

I so bad needed to get out of the building. Memory. Whatever it is.

"Lexi." Was all Sam could say when he brought me close to him.

Again we felt the presence of somewhere else. I was afraid to move away from Sam. I felt like I was going to be so sick.

"Now where are we?" I was then asking my brothers.

We were standing in a house and people were sitting around a table for what look likes Thanksgiving.

"Sam. Why this? Why with strangers?" Dean was now asking him with a bit of angriness in his tone.

"Dean I am sorry but we never had a real Thanksgiving and I would love to have one like this." Sam was saying when Dean was surprised.

"We had a Thanksgiving." Dean was now telling Sammy.

"Dean look eating fried chicken in a crappy Motel is not my cup of tea for a great real Thanksgiving." Sam was telling Dean.

We were then back at Bobby's. We heard a voice behind us.

"Well?" We heard it ask us.

We turned around to see that Angel guy Castiel standing there.

"Did you make us remember those so call memories?" Dean asked him.

"You do know one WAS not good." I said to Cass when he nodded to me that he knew that.

"I don't get it? Why?" Dean was then asking him.

"You will in time." Cass was telling us when again he left.

"No Cass you need to tell us now." Dean was saying when he was raising his voice to Cass." I don't like seeing my sister upset." He told Cass.

I ran into the bathroom cause I thought I was going to be sick. I could tell my brothers were watching me and which caused them to be worried.

"Ok so what was the reason?" Sam was now asking Cass when he and Dean needed to know.

"She see's you both as her hero. She looks up to both of you." Cass was telling them.

"So since she couldn't or wouldn't tell us, you thought if we saw for ourselves of how much she loves us we would understand." Sam said to Cass when he nodded to him.


	40. Chapter 40

I had woke up to breakfast being made. It was bacon and eggs. I was coming down slowly.

"Dean." I called out softly while I was coming down.

"Morning angel." A woman said to me. I jumped when I saw it was my Mom.

I knew my Mom was dead. I really needed my brothers.

"Where's Dean?" I had then asked her when she had a plate of eggs waiting for me.

"He'll be here soon. Are you ok?" She was then asking me when I was wondering what was going on. I just kept staring at her.

"Soon?" I asked confusingly to this woman who looks like my mom.

"Yes sweetie. He will be here soon." She told me with a smile as she as giggling.

She was then giving me some eggs and bacon.

"I guess you miss your brother?" She was then asking me while she was cleaning up the kitchen.

After breakfast I was then getting dress. With that my Mom was calling me down.

"Alexandrea honey. " She called out to me.

I was then coming to see what she needed from me. It was Dean who had just got here.

"Hey punk butt." He said to me when I ran over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Geez what is that for? You only saw me last week." He was saying to me.

"She has been asking for you all morning." My mom was then telling my brother as he stood there with a smile.

"Oh really, wonder why." He said back to my mom with me still in his arms hugging him.

I would not let go of him. I was feeling safe in his arms.

"I am going to take a shower." She told us when Dean and I and were then going into the living room.

"So what's up kiddo?" Dean was asking me when he sat down on the couch.

"Dean, let me ask you this?" I started to ask him when he nodded to answer to me. "When was the last time you saw Sam? Castiel have you seen him anymore? When was the last time we as in you, me and Sam went hunting?" I was asking Dean really fast.

"Hunting? As in deer?" Dean sat there asking me.

"No. As in Supernatural hunting." I told him slowly.

"Whooa there little sister. Sam will be here soon with Jess and who the heck is Cast- whatever you said his name was." Dean said when I gave him a confused look.

"Jess. As in dead Jessica?" I asked my brother when I started to flip out.

"Dead. What? She's alive they are married." Dean was then telling me.

"Ok. Am I on candied camera or something?" I stood there asking my brother when I was really now freaking out.

"Ok first of all you need to relax." Dean said to me when he was coming up behind me.

He turned me to face him. He could tell something was wrong.

"Talk to me Lex. What's wrong?" He asked me when I was so confused that my head was killing me.

"Dean I don't understand. Mom's alive. Sam's married and Dad. Where's dad?" I stood there asking not seeing my mom there in the doorway.

"Sweetie, your Dad died a few months ago of a heart attack." She told me looking at me funny.

"Maybe you need to lie down a bit." Dean suggested to me when I was then going up to my room slowly.

"What is with your sister?" My mom was asking him when the both stood there shaking their heads.

"Don't know. She did say her head hurts." Dean was telling my Mom.

With that Sam and Jessica were coming into the house. My Mom was so happy to see them both.

"Hey guys." My Mom said to them both when she was welcoming them in.

"Hey Mom. Dean." Sam said when he gave Mom a kiss and Dean a hand shake.

Sam and Jess were looking around for me.

"Where's Lexi?" Jessica was asking my Mom.

"She's napping. She has been acting weird." My Mom was telling them.

"How weird?" Sam asked my Mom when he was starting to worry.

"Like if she couldn't remember anything. I hope she is ok." My Mom was saying when they all had worried looks on their faces.

I started to come down when I noticed a tall figure; I knew it had to be Sam.

"Sammy!" I called out when I was running down the steps.

Before I could hit the last step Sam grabbed me and swung me in his arms. Giving him the biggest hug.

"I missed you." Sam said to me while I was still in his arms.

"What are you all doing here?" I started to ask my brothers when I saw my Mom blush.

"Honey. Its your sixteenth Birthday. Did you forget?" My Mom was asking me when I gave her a confused look.

"My sixteenth?" I asked when I repeated what she told me.

"Yes. Alexnadrea are you ok?" Again my Mom was asking me.

At that point I had no clue if I was ok? Was I dreaming? Or was this real? All I know is I am confused.

It was dinner time and Mom ordered some pizza and we were going to watch a Movie. I was sitting between my brothers. I was really scared. I had no clue what to make out of all this. I sat quietly during dinner. I guess I was enjoying the time with my Mom and being scared. After we were done eating we were heading into the living room. We were going to watch a movie. I was sitting next to Dean.

"Hey what's with you?" Dean whispered to me when he was asking me.

"Nothing. I um, um just- ." I really didn't know what to say at that point.

"Its ok. Come on." He told me when he leaned me back against him.

During the movie I guess I must of fallen asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey punk butt, wake up." Dean said while he was trying to get me up.

I jumped up out of my sleep. I saw the worry looks on Dean and Sam's face. I stood up quickly.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked me when he was coming by me.

"Sam is this really you?" I asked my brother when he gave Dean a worried look.

"No other than your giant brother, Sam." Dean said when he laughed.

Sam gave Dean a look to stop calling him that.

"Lex. I am getting worried about you. You moving a lot in your sleep saying things in your sleep." Sam was then telling me.

"Do you remember any of that?" Dean then asked me when he stopped what he was doing.

"It was weird. I don't know what is real or not. But Mom and Jess were there you were married and you both didn't hunt." I started to say really fast. My eyes were filling up with tears.

"Hey hey slow down." Sam said to me when he brought me into a hug.

I had then pulled out of Sam's embrace. I felt myself shaking. It really scared me.

"Lex. Really. Mom has been dead since you were 6 months old. Jess has been gone for a while now." Dean was now telling me when I looked up a tear rolled down my face.

"It was a dream?" I asked them both softly.

"I'm afraid there kiddo." Dean said to me when he could see how upset this was making me. He then wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Lets get some breakfast." Sam suggested to me.

"Whatever." I told my brothers when I was then heading into the bathroom.

"Hey you gonna be ok?" Dean asked me when he stopped me before I headed into the bathroom.

"Yeah sure." I told my brother when I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I could not believe it was a dream. Seeing my Mom felt so real. I slid down the wall in the bathroom while was in tears. I could not believe it.

"Do you think she is ok in there?" Sam was asking Dean when he pointed towards the door.

"No she's not Sam. She has had the hardest life of all. Wish I could take her pain away." Dean told Sam when he was feeling so bad.

"Hey Lexi, you ok in there?" Sam asked when he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah fine." I answered rather quickly to my brother.

That caused them both to be at my door.

"Hey Lex, can you open?" Dean was then asking me.

I just couldn't answer at that point. I then ran the water to give me time.

"Lex come on open." Sam said knocking on the bathroom door.

"In two seconds I will bust this door down." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Dean whatever she was dreaming, must of scared her." Sam told Dean when Dean had then backed off.

"Ya think." Dean said snapping at Sam which made Sam give Dean a look.

After a few minutes I was then coming out of the bathroom. My eyes were puffy. My brothers stood there looking at me.

"Hey you ok?" Sam stood there asking me when I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders to him.

I was then walking over towards the bed. I stopped and sighed. I could tell my brothers wanted to say something to me but didn't know how or what to say.

"Haley. Look I know you wanted it to be real-." Dean started to tell me when I broke from his grip.

"Look we need to get back on the road for our next hunt." I had then told my brothers when I was heading out the door.

"This is so not good. At some point, she will break." Dean was saying when they were both following me out to the Impala.


	42. Chapter 42 Missing Girls

**Thank you to all those who have been reading this story. As you all know I changed each episode to make my own of how I thought it would be if they had a sister. I do not own Supernatural but I do own Lexi. Sorry I haven't updated I was so caught up on everyone's stories and forgot about mine... LOL.. Ok any way... On to The Winchester's Series...**

We were then on our next case. There were missing teenagers from Indiana. So we were going to check it out. Dean needed to stop for his burger. So we took some burgers and went to a local Motel. I got to check us in.

"Yes can I have a room with two beds please?" I was asking the woman behind the counter.

"Miss you need to be careful." She said to me when I was looking at her with a puzzle look.

"Why's that?" I asked her while I wondered.

"There have been abductions here." She was telling when she handed me the key to our room.

"Ok thank you. I will let my brothers know." I told her when I gave her a smile for thanks.

When I was leaving I had this look on my face. I think my brothers picked up on it.

"Lex what?" Dean asked me when he was leaning against his car with his arms crossed.

"The lady inside told me to be careful cause of the abduction. We need to look into this." I told my brothers when we were heading to our room.

Dean and Sam gave each other a worried look. When we got inside Sam was setting up his laptop. He was seeing what he can find out. Dean was lying on the bed while I sat there on the other bed staring at my shoes.

"Ok here I found it. " Sam said to us when he found out some information on the missing girls.

Dean and I jumped up and went over to Sam. Dean was standing to Sam's right. I decided to sit on Sam's lap.

"Um comfortable?" He asked me when he looked my way. He had then placed his huge hands around my small waist to balance me. It was pretty funny.

"Yes. Thank you." I told him with a smile, when he shook his head.

"Ok so it states that four girls have gone missing in the past week. "Sam said while he was telling us.

"Did they say how?" Dean had then asked Sam.

"They have no motive of why." Sam was telling us.

"Are there photos of each of these missing girls?" I was then asking Sam when he started searching.

I had then gotten off his lap and I was then standing next to him.

"Here." He said when he was able to pull up the four photos of the girls.

"Ok so we have four girls missing, same area. Same color hair. But we need to know why and where does he take them?" I said when I was asking my brothers.

"Well he likes them young and blond." Dean was saying.

"So besides the hair what do the each of these girls have in common." I was saying when I was pacing the floor.

My brothers were reading the information again to see if they missed something.

"Ok so they all blonds. They are girls and they are young. But now why?" Sam was saying when he was trying to think of any clues.

"Are they all taken from the same spot?" I had then asked my brother.

"Nothing. Just they were taking from this area. Dokins County." Sam was saying.

"It has to be a small town if they were all taken from here, right?" I was asking when I was thinking.

"We need to get out and start asking questions. We can be reporters." Dean suggested to us.

We were all changing into our best dress since we needed to look like reporters. We had then arrived at the Police Station. We thought we could speak to the chief.

"Hello. Were from the Sun Globe and we have a few questions about the disappearing of the four young ladies?" I was then asking the Chief of the Police Dept.

"Yes what can I do for you kids." He said when he gave a smile.

"Can you tell us why this person took an interest in these girls?" Sam was then asking him.

"We'll we know they are young and have blond hair." The Chief said to us.

"What are you doing to protect the young girls in this town?" I was then asking him.

"We are telling all teenage girls with blond hair and around that age to always stay with someone if they need to be out." The Chief was telling us.


	43. Chapter 43

When we got back to our room I was sitting on the bed in a thought. Sam was back on his lap top looking for more clues.

"Hey." Dean called over to me but since I was in a thought I didn't hear him calling me.

Sam looked up from his research when he heard Dean hollering over to me. They both gave a worried look to each other.

"Lexi." Sam had then called out when they did not like this at all.

"Hey." Dean said when he shook me out of my thought.

"Sorry. Were you calling me?" I was then asking my brother when they were both standing there looking at me.

"Yeah like a few times." Sam was saying when he tilted his head to really look at me.

"Ok what gives?" Dean asked me when he was then sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I don't know what you mean." I said when I was getting up and was walking by the window to have a look outside.

"Ok you just don't stare into space for nothing. So what is going on in the little mind of yours?" Dean was now asking when he knew something was not right.

"Guys, do I fall in that category?" I stood without looking at my brothers.

"What do you mean?" Sam was asking me when he sounded confused.

"What I mean? I mean,each of these girls are young, like me. They are a blond like me. What would be the chance if I could, lets say be the next girl?" I stood there asking my brothers, while my back was towards them.

"First of all, you will be with us. Second of all we wont let that happen." Dean said to me when he was the coming up next to me.

"Dean really." I told my brother when I was now looking at both of them. "How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Cause we won't let it happen." Sam said when he was helping Dean out.

"Come on lets get some dinner. I saw a diner up the road." Dean was saying when we were all leaving.

We were then headed off to the diner. It looked a little quiet. When we walked in the waitress came over to us and sat us down. She kept looking at us , like if she wanted to say something.

"Miss, is something wrong?" I had to ask since she kept looking at me.

"Its just girls like you haven't been leaving their homes. Sorry." She said with a sincere apology.

"Well she has us with her so she is safe." Dean told her while pointing to him and Sam.

"Again I am sorry. Its just a shocking what happened. So what can I get you folks?" She was then asking softly to us.

"I'll take a burger with some fries." Dean told her with a smile.

"I'll take a chicken salad." Sam ordered next.

I sat there looking at the menu and not paying attention that the waitress was waiting on me.

"Miss what can I get you?" She kept asking me.

"Lexi." Sam said when he placed his hand on my hand which caused me to jump.

"Sorry. I will take a burger as well." I told her handing back the menu to her.

After a few minutes she was the bringing out our order. Again she kept looking at me.

"What if it this waitress is right?" I sat there asking my brothers while sipping on my soda.

"Look kiddo we told you that nothing will happen." Dean was telling me when he shook his head.

"Sorry, just that its kind of scary when you kind of fit the description of these missing girls." I said with my head hung low.

"We understand. But it will be ok." Sam said to me when he was reaching out to me.

I lifted my head up and gave them a half a smile. While sitting there Dean was enjoying his burger, like always.

"So how's your food?" Sam was then asking me. I think he was trying to make small talk since I wasn't talking. I had a lot on my mind.

"Look you will be fine." Dean had then said to me when he gave me that look to trust him.

After a while we were heading back to the motel.


	44. Chapter 44

While driving back to the Motel,we were talking about the case. I was doing some thinking. While sitting in the back seat I slid up so my face was in between my brothers.

"Hey guys. Was thinking. What if we go to where each of these girls were abducted? Maybe we can find some clues." I suggested to my brothers when I saw Dean give Sam a look that they agreed.

"Smart thinking." Dean said to me jokingly.

We were where the one girl , it was in front of abandon building. Sam was trying to pick the lock. Dean pulled me in front of him so I was out of sight. Sam was then able to get the door open. We were walking around inside. We had our flashlights ready.

"Ok why don't you and Dean take the south wing and I will head down to the North wing." Suggested Sam as I gave him a look as if he was crazy.

"Sounds like a plan. We might be able to cover more." Dean said when he was agreeing with Sam.

"Are you sure we should split?" I was then asking my brothers when I was wondering.

"Its better that way. Don't worry you will be with me." Dean said to me when he gave me one of his cheesy smiles.

We were walking down this wing. He was looking at a map that Sam had printed out for each of them.

"Ok lets take this hallway." Dean suggested to me when he was pointing.

The hallway was not only cold but it was dark and creepy looking besides feeling. I was really walking close to Dean. When we got to this one spot it was small and narrow.

"Crap." Dean said when I was wondering what was wrong.

"What?" I asked him quickly.

"We both wont fit." He was telling me when I knew I would be able to fit.

"Then let me go. I could fit." I suggested to him when he was not liking that idea.

"No. No way." He said to me when he was shaking his head no.

"I am going." I told when I took off into this narrow hallway.

I was on my phone so he and I could communicate better since he was not with me.

"Ok what do you see?" Dean was now asking me.

"There's a door. I am almost there." I said when I stopped to see something that should not be there.

There was black oozing stuff coming out of the walls. I was now freaking out.

"Oh MY GOSH!" I said in the phone.

"What do you see?" he was asking me.

"Nooooooooooooooo., ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed which caused Dean to really now freak out.

"Lexi! Lex! Lexi!" Dean kept yelling into my phone while he was then trying to see how he can get to me.

When he got into the main hallway he was breaking all the walls of where I should be. He would take the axe and break the way stick his head in and look. When he got to the last spot of the hallway he broke another spot. That's where he found my phone.

"LEXI!" He screamed. He was now pissed.

Walking back to a spot where he could think of how he can get to me, while walking he walked into someone which caused him to jump. It was Sam.

"Sam I lost her." Dean said to him when Sam was confused.

"Lost her?" He asked Dean while giving him a strange look.

"Yes Lexi. I lost her in the walls." Dean told Sam when he was really mad.

"In the walls? Ok lets think here." Sam was saying when they found a room to head into to look at the layout.

"I can't believe this." Dean said when he took his hand and rubbed his hand through this hair and over his face.

"Look don't beat yourself up over this. It was an accident." Sam was saying when he was trying to calm our brother down.

"Sammy I promised her to keep her safe. Look how much that did." Dean said when he punched the metal draw that was next to him.

"Hey I understand. But she's not dead." Sam told Dean when Sam stood up from where he was sitting.

"Maybe that Angel dude can help." Dean suggested to Sam when he was trying to get Castiel to appear in the room.

Sam watched my brother be angry with himself.

"Hey Angel of the Lord dude I need you down here so he if you have your ears on." Dean was starting to Sam when Sam cleared his throat.

Castiel was standing in the room.

"You called Dean?" He was then asking my brothers.

"I need you to find my sister." Dean said to him when he was sounding worried.

"Sorry Dean but I cannot help you." He told my brothers.

"What? Why?" Dean asked when now he was angry.

"Just because." He said when Dean was walking up to him.

"Look you dick. My sister. Our sister( while he was pointing to him and Sam.) is missing and I promised her that we would keep her safe. So you need to find her." Dean told him when he was yelling at Castiel.

"I am sorry." Castiel said when he had then disappeared.

"He cant." Mimicked Dean when he was so mad.

"Dean look. Maybe he had his reason. We will find her." Sam told Dean to calm him down.

"Yeah sure." Dean said to him when they were looking at the layout of the building.

Dean pointed to where he and I were before he lost me.

"Ok. So you two were here?" Sam asked him when he nodded his head.

"Then she took off I heard her scream and she was gone. Just her phone is what I found." Dean told Sam when he had this worried and sick feeling to him.

"We will find her. I promise you." Sam told Dean when he gave Sam a look that he was worried and scared.


	45. Chapter 45

I woke up in a metal cage. It only had a few slacks so I was able to peek out.

"Hello." I heard a voice call out but it was a female voice.

"Hello." I said quickly to her. "We're gonna get out of here." I told her.

"I hope so." She said to me, when she sounded like she wasn't believed.

"I have two brothers who are looking for me in here. They will find me and you will be saved as well." I told her.

"My name is Michelle." She told me.

"Lexi." I said to her when I gave her only my first name.

"I hope you are right and your brother's didn't give up." She said to me when she was starting to cry.

"Michelle I promise you. My brothers will never give up looking for me. I know them." I said when we heard the door open.

Just then a hand came inside my cage . I was trying to move away so it would not touch me.

"Your so pretty." It kept telling me.

His hand was now on my shoulder. I could feel tears coming down my face.

"Get off of me you creep." I yelled when I took my pocket knife out and hit his hand with it.

I was trying to kick open the cage. It was so small. I was curled up in a ball.

"Were never gonna get out." Michelle cried out.

I laid there praying that my brothers would hurry up and come and look for me. I hope they didn't give up on me. I kept kicking to try and hopefully open it. That's when we heard the door open . That creature was back. He came over to me and had his hand run through my long blond hair.

"Hey!" I heard, and then two gun shots.

"Lexi you in here?" Dean asked me when I gave a smile.

"Yes." I said when he was using a crow bar to try and open the cage.

"Sam." Dean said when he then handed him the crowbar to open the other cage to get Michelle out.

Dean had then sprung me from that cage. I flew into his arms. He held me close to him while Sam held Michelle in his arms.

"Ok lets get you girls out of here." Sam said when he was helping Michelle.

"Lex you good?" Sam asked me quickly.

"Yeah." I said to him.

Dean was then helping me when the creature was coming back. I looked over my shoulder and saw him.I let a scream out. Dean looked and was trying to hurry us up the ladder.

"Sammy go go." Dean hollered out to him when Sam was trying to climb the ladder quickly.

When I looked back behind Dean was the creature.

"Dean behind ya." I told my brother when I screamed.

Sam grabbed me and pulled me out while Dean was behind me. He then took his gun and shot the creature again but this time in the head and he was gone. I was standing there shaking. Sam had brought me to the Impala. While standing in Sam's arms and I had looked up and saw Dean walking.

"Dean." I had then called out to him while running to him.

He grabbed me in his arms while I was sobbing.

"Its ok." I told you we would never let anything get you. He was then walking back to the car by Sam.

"Michelle we are gonna take you home." Sam told her when he helped her in the back seat of the Impala.

After we dropped her off we were going back to our Motel room. While sitting in our room I looked up to my brothers.

"If it was four girls who went missing where are they?" I stopped and had asked my brothers.

Sam came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulder. I saw him throw a worried look to Dean.

"Lex- the others were found dead. Michelle was the only one who was alive." Sam said to me when I then looked up at him.

Dean could tell how this was affecting me he shook his head when he was feeling bad for me.

"I'm sorry kiddo." Sam told me when he brought me closer to him.

"I need to take a shower." I told my brothers when I moved away from Sam's grip.

I was then heading into the bathroom. I was going to put on my ACDC shirt Dean gave me and my pink shorts. I was in the shower letting the warm water hit me. I then started to cry. After I was done I was then coming out of the bathroom. Sam didn't see me coming out.

"That poor kid." Sam said when I was then coming out of the bathroom.

When I was coming out of the bathroom I saw that Angel person. I still don't like the idea that he just pops up anytime. I was going over by Dean since Sam was by his lap top.

"I see the young Winchester is safe." The Angel dude said to me.

"Yeah Thanks to my brothers." I told him when I snapped at him.

He stood there giving Dean a confused look because of my attitude.

"Lex." Dean said to me when he shook his head.

"Look I know you wanted me to help your sister but Heaven was calling me." He said when he was trying to apologize to us.

"Wanted? NO, needed is more like it Cass. This is our sister and her life. She needed protection." Dean said to him when he grabbed his jacket and walked out of our Motel room.

I sat on the bed in shock not understanding what was really going on. Cass had left and so it was just Sam and I.

"Sam. I am confused. Why is Dean so mad at me?" I was asking my brother when I was coming over by him.

He put his hands around my waist and sat me down on his lap so we could talk. My legs were hanging over the side of his legs.

" First of all Dean is NOT mad at you. Look we don't want you worry about anything. Lets us do that. But just know one thing." Sam was saying to me.

"What's that?" I asked Sam looking straight at him in his eyes.

"Dean and I- we love you and we will always be there to protect you." Sam said to me when I put my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." I told my brother when Dean was then coming back into the room.

I jumped off of Sam quickly and was going by Dean. I touched his arm and he stopped to look at me.

"Thanks." Was all I said to my brother when he gave me a big smile.

I was then getting into bed when they saw me just standing there.

"Something wrong?" Dean was then asking me.

"Who am I sleeping with?" Lexi was asking her brothers.

"It don't matter. Just get some sleep. Lex." Dean said to me when I just took any bed to sleep in.

"Yeah." I said to him when I had then looked up at my brother.

"I am not mad you." Dean said to me.

I sat there with a smile on my face. It felt good to know he was not mad at soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I know my brothers were talking while I was heading into dream land.


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning Sam had ran out and to get us bagels and coffee. He was even getting me some hot cocoa. I was just then getting up out of bed.

"Morning sunshine." Dean said to me jokingly.

"What time is it?" I was then asking when they handed me a bagel with cream cheese.

"Six-o'clock." Sam said to me when Dean's cell went off.

"Hello. Yes. Who's calling? Yes. Ok. " Dean said when he was then hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sam was asking him as he was wondering.

"Someone looking for Dad. He asked us to meet him at noon as the restaurant on the hill." Dean said when he was telling me and Sam.

When it was time to leave we were heading up to that restaurant. We took the back corner. When no one was looking Dean switched the fork with a silver fork. He dumped the water from the glass he refilled it with Holy Water. Just then a kid was coming in and the waitress was coming to our table. I was sitting in between my brothers. That's what they wanted.

"What can I get you folks? Adam your usual?" She asked him when she smiled at him.

I guess he came here a lot if they knew him.

"Yes Kathy thank you." Adam said to her.

"Two coffees and one hot cocoa." Dean said when he placed an order for us.

"Ok so why did you need to meet with us?" Sam was asking this guy.

"Well I am trying to find my Dad." Adam said to us.

"Ok what makes you think we know who your dad is?" Dean had then asked him.

"You are Dean and Sam right?" He was then asking my brothers.

"Maybe. Who's asking?" Dean said to him in a snappy tone. Dean did not trust this kid.

"My Dad had given me your number." Adam said when the waitress was bringing us our drinks and Adam his breakfast.

"I don't even know who your Dad is." Dean told him when I was taking a sip of my water.

"John Winchester." Adam said when I spit my water out all over the place. I was kind of choking.

Sam was rubbing my back. He saw the look on my face when I saw the look on his and Dean's face.

"Your John's son?" Sam had then asked him.

"Yes you know him?" Adam asked again to Dean and Sam.

"He's our Father." Dean said to him angrily.

"So I have brothers." Adam said when he was talking out loud.

"No. I have a brother and its Sam." When he was pointing to Sam ." Plus a sister." He added.

"I have two brothers and . I mean Dad never said anything about it." Adam said to us when I gave my brothers a scared look.

"I don't know what you are trying to prove?" Dean was then asking him.

"I wanna see Dad." Adam said to us when I gave them a look.

"Dad died a few months back." Sam was then telling him.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Dean was asking Adam when he shook his head.

"Follow me to my house and I can show you all the proof you need." Adam said to us. We were then following him to his house.

When we got to his house he was bringing us inside. Sam was keeping me close by him. He had placed his hand on my back while we were walking into his house. There were photos of our dad with this guy Adam. I turned towards them and gave them a sad look. Sam gave me a smile of not to worry. But I was.

"Is this enough proof enough for ya's?" Adam was then asking us when I guess we believed him.

"So now I have another brother who is older." I said to him when Dean put me behind him for safety.

"I don't care what these photos show." Dean said to me when I thought Dean was going to rip Adam a new one.

"What more proof do ya need?" Adam asked us all.

"Oh I dunno your DNA." I said when I mumbled.

"Look I get that you're not happy to have me as a brother. But get to know me first." Adam said to me when I looked up at my brothers, Dean and Sam.

"Look, Adam. Its just hard to, you know take this all in." Sam was now telling him.

"I get it, but look were brothers and sister now." He said with a smile when I was slowly hiding behind Dean.

"Do you really?" Dean asked Adam when he snapped him an attitude.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you to all those who are continuing to read this, means a lot... Just a few things as you know when or if I do an episode I like to change it a bit. Now on with the story. I do NOT own Supernatural, wish I did... LOL.. I own only Lexi...**

After a little while of being in this creepy house with Adam, my real brothers thought it was time to leave.

"Look we have work to do, so we are leaving." Dean said when he turned he was slightly pushing me out the door. His hand was on my back while he was walking me out the door.

"I don't think you are leaving just yet." Adam said to us when I saw Dean turn around to see Adam.

Just by his tone I knew this was not going to end nicely.

"Lex get in the car." Dean ordered me.

"But-." I was trying to say.

"Do what Dean said." Sam said to me when he was agreeing with Dean. But I could not leave.

"Lexi. NOW get in the car." Dean NOW demanded.

I then ran to the car. I was afraid to know what just might happen. Wait I do know what will happen. Dean's gonna kick his you know what. I sat in the back seat hoping that things will go smoothly.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but do not call us or else." Dean was telling Adam when he was getting mad.

"Look I wanna get to know my sister." Adam was now telling Dean and Sam when he was getting in Dean's face.

"Look stay away from her." Dean said when he shoved Adam out of his face.

Sam had then stepped in between the two so called brothers. Sam knew this would get ugly so he was trying to make Dean leave.

"Please God. Don't let Dean do anything stupid." I said when I said while praying.

Just then Dean and Sam slid into the car rather quickly. I gave them each a worried look.

"Its ok. Don't worry." Sam said to me when he turned to look at me.

"Now I will worry more since you said not to worry." I said when Dean cocked his eyebrow to try and think of what I just said.

"What is she saying?" Dean asked Sam when he had pointed to me. Sam just chuckled.

We then rode in silence. I knew I needed to know what had happened.

"Guys what did you do that I hope you didn't do that I know you had to do since its your nature?" I asked my brothers when I slid in between them from the back seat.

"There she goes again." Dean said when he gave Sam this dumb look.

Sam sat there shaking his head. He understood me where Dean well lets say he is still trying to understand. We then pulled into a Diner for some food. I was then sitting next to Sam.

"What can I get you folks?" A blond waiter asked us when I can see him looking at me.

"A burger with the works, fries and some pie." Dean said when he gave his order.

"A chicken salad for me. Light on the dressing." Sam was saying when he was next.

"And for you?" The waiter asked me.

"A turkey club with a pickle." I said to him when he had then left with our order.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked me when he saw me shake my head.

"I don't trust that guy." I told my brothers.

"Who the waiter? Why?" Asked Sam when he was wondering.

"Watch when he comes back. He creeps me out." I said when I shivered.

"Aww don't worry little sis, big bad brothers are here." Dean said to me jokingly like if he was five years old.

I sat there and made a face to Dean who thinks he is being funny. Just then our food was coming out.

"Ok the burger works for you." As he gave Dean his food. " Salad and turkey for you." The waiter said when he was placing Sam and my food in front of me.

Just before he left he winked at me. That time my brothers saw that.

"Did you just wink at my sister?" Sam asked the waiter.

"You winked at my sister?" Dean asked when he was getting loud.

"Sorry." He said when he left our table quickly.

"How was that?" Sam was asking me when he was looking at me.

"Thank you."I told my brothers when I gave them a smile.

So we sat there for a while before we were heading out to Bobby's Garage. It was going to be a long ride back. So when we were done, I was walking next to Sam. When we got to the car, Sam opened the door to the front for me to slid in. Sometimes I sit up front with my brothers.

"So does Bobby know we are coming back?" I asked when I was just wondering.

"Nah we thought we would surprise him." Sam said when he smiled.

"You know Bobby hates surprises." I told them.

Last time someone surprised Bobby they were shot. It was not a pretty site. We were driving straight through. Dean and Sam were taking turns driving.

"Why cant I drive?" I asked my brothers.

"Dean you hear this little squirt. She wants to drive." He said when he was telling Dean.

"Yeah I see her mouth going but nothing. Like I would let you drive my baby." Dean said to me when he was rubbing the dash board. Dean just kept on driving.

I jokingly smacked his arm. My brothers like teasing me. Ok so I do like when they do that.

"Any way, why don't you get some sleep." Dean suggested to me when Sam had picked up his arm to place around me so I can lean into him.

I was resting my head under his arm. My brother had freakin huge arms. My head might get lost. But I did fall asleep.

"She must have been tired." Dean said to Sam when he peeked down at me and saw me sleeping.

"Yeah she hasn't been sleeping much." Sam said when he was telling Dean.

"Still?" Dean asked when Sam nodded and they both shook their heads.


	48. Chapter 48

We then arrived at Bobby's my brothers were trying to wake me up. I was tired that Sam slid me out and was carrying me.

"She needs to eat." Sam said when he noticed I was lighter than usual.

"Hey. She ok?" Bobby asked when he was holding the door open for us.

"Yeah she hasn't slept much and she couldn't wake up. " Dean said when Sam was bringing me to the spare room Bobby had for when we would to come over.

My brothers were downstairs. Bobby was handing my brothers a beer.

"Everything ok?" Bobby was asking them while handing them each the beer. He knew better.

"No yeah all is good. " Dean was now telling Bobby when he took a swig of his beer.

"You know you are dam liar." Bobby was telling Dean.

Dean glanced over to Sam.

"You boys better tell me now what is wrong." Bobby said as he sounded worried.

"We got a phone call from this guy saying that he was our brother." Sam started to say when Bobby did a double take to what Sam had just told him.

"But you don't believe him?" Bobby was now asking the boys.

"We used holy water, silver and nothing." Dean started to say when Bobby could tell that there was more.

"But?" Bobby was asked my brothers. He knew there HAD to be more.

"I just told him not to call us." Dean said when he took a sip of his beer again.

"How was your sister during this?" Bobby asked when he was worried about me.

"Well she don't buy the story either." Sam was saying.

"Smart girl." Bobby said when Sam nodded his head.

"When we were leaving I made sure she was no way in sight. So I sent her to the car." Dean was telling Bobby.

"Good. She don't need to see that." Bobby was saying when I was slowly coming down the stairs.

When Sam looked up and jumped up out of his chair. Dean and Bobby was wondering what made Sam jump up. They turned around and saw me coming down.

"You ok?" Sam asked me when he was running over to me.

"I didn't wanna be alone." I told my brothers, when I was going to sit by Dean.

"What can I get you to drink?" Bobby was asking me. I shrugged my shoulders.

Bobby handed me a can of Pepsi.

"In the morning we need to pick up some food." Bobby suggested to my brothers.

"Are we going to stay for a few days?" I had then asked them.

"Probably. " Sam said to me with a smile.

"Everything is alright, right?" I asked my brothers when I was wondering.

"Yes. Don't you worry about anything." Dean was telling me.

"Ok." I said when I was getting kind of worried.

We were sitting up for a few minutes longer when I was resting my head on my arms that were folded on the table.

"I'll carry her up." Dean told Sam while Dean scooped me up.

When he brought me upstairs, he had placed me on the bed and was covering me. He was quietly walking out of the room. He and Sam were sleeping down in the living room on the couches.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you to all those who have been reading this story. Just to let everyone know. If u are wondering what Lexi looks like well you have 3 choices of who can play her part. The girl who plays young Mary when the show does flashbacks, or Charlie from "Blood-Mary" or you can pick who u want to her play her. A special THANKS to Jenmm31 for all her help. I do not own Supernatural, just Lexi. Please leave ANY kind of feedback after reading this. Thank u and enjoy...**

The next day Bobby was making some eggs for us and toast. He was going to head into town and pick up some food since we were going to stay for a few days. I was helping by cleaning the kitchen up. My brothers were sitting around the table finishing up their coffee. I was then staring into space.

"Hey." Dean kept saying while he was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry. Where ya going?" I was asking him when I stood there looking at him.

"I didn't say I was going anywhere." Dean said to me giving me that look.

"Lex come and sit down by us." Sam suggested to me when I was taking a seat next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean was asking me when he sounded worried.

"Can he really be our brother? You two are my brothers. I don't know if I trust him. Too soon for that." I started to say when I started to talk fast.

"Hey relax. It will be ok." Sam said to me when he was standing behind me getting some more coffee.

I was then looking up at him when he could tell how upsetting this was for me.

"Lexi look. We will never leave you alone with him. Sammy and I don't even trust him. So don't ever worry about that." Dean was telling me when he was also coming by me.

"Thanks guys. The only two brothers I have, are you two." I said to them when I was now looking down at my feet. While Dean glanced over quickly to Sam.

Bobby was then coming back from picking up some groceries. He saw us standing there.

"Everything ok here?" He was asking us when he placed the two brown paper bags down on the table.

"Yeah fine." Dean said when he gave Bobby a smile.

"Is that all the bags?" Sam was asking Bobby when he was wondering.

"Two more bags out there and a case of beer." Bobby said when he was telling Sam.

Sam was then heading out to the car with Dean to get the rest of the stuff.

"Sammy she will never be alone with that dude. We are her brothers." Dean said to Sam when he was getting all worked up.

"I know. I don't trust him either. But you know Dean we also need to come to grip if he IS our brother." Sam said to Dean when Dean did not like what Sam said.

"Half. Half-brother that is." Dean corrected Sam when he told him.

"Yeah yeah half. Dean, look I am on your side. Her safety will always come first." Sam told Dean when they were getting the rest of the groceries.

When they were heading back inside, Dean made sure no one was around. He was trusting Adam.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna make some pasta tonight for dinner." I told my brothers when they agreed to that.

They were then heading into the study. I gave them a look as not to leave me.

"Lexi are you sure you are ok?" Sam was asking me again.

"We are only going inside. I can see you." Dean said to me when I nodded to him.

While I was putting the food away, the guys were inside talking or more like whispering.

"Ok what is going on with your sister?" Bobby was then asking my brothers.

"I think Adam freaked her out." Dean told Bobby when he had this look on his face.

"Why?" Bobby asked them.

"Well its not like everyday a guy says hey I'm your long-lost brother." Sam was saying when he was telling Bobby.

"Half brother." Dean said when he was getting angry.

I ran inside when I heard Dean yell. Bobby saw me coming in when he nudged Dean.

"Its ok. Dean was just um-." Sam was trying to come up with some reason.

"Its ok I know you are talking about Adam." I said to them when I was then walking away.

"Lexi." Dean said when he stopped me. I then turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him softly.

"Your safe here." Dean said to me when I gave him a quick fake smile and left to head back into the kitchen.

"She is really freaked out over this Adam thing." Bobby said when he was whispering to my brothers.

"Ya think." Dean said when Bobby shook his head.

"You're not meeting up with him again, are ya?" Bobby was then asking as he was wondering.

"Dunno ." Sam said when he glanced over to the kitchen.

I was then getting a sauce ready for dinner. I kept thinking about the other day with Adam. It was almost lunch time and I was making sandwiches for the guys since they were doing some research.

"Hey guys. Here's some lunch." I said while handing them each their sandwich.

"Thanks." They were all saying.

I was glancing over to see what Sam was looking at. He saw me looking down at his laptop. He put his hand around my waist and was making me sit on his lap. Sometimes my brother's think I am still little.  
"Man you need to eat more." Sam said to me when I then jumped up off from his lap.

"Sorry." I said to him when I was then leaving.


	50. Chapter 50

The house was smelling good, since I was getting sauce ready for dinner. I was then looking out the window. I could of swore I saw something or someone outside. I was then getting my gun ready. I was slowly heading outside. I was looking all over. I could feel my heart beating fast. While I was looking all over I found nothing. So I was heading back inside.

"What were you doing?" Dean asked me when he stood with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"Sorry. I saw someone or something. But it was nothing." I told my brother when he nodded.

"Next time let us know." He said to me when I gave him a smile. He was then heading back inside.

Again I was looking out the window. I had to make sure there was no one. I mean I know I am safe at Bobby's cause he has every inch of this house protected with a devils trap, salt, you name it he has it. So I was heading back inside by the guys. I was being nice and bringing them each a bottle of beer.

"Here ya guys go." I said handing them each one as they each gave a smile to me.

I was sitting on the couch. I was picking up a book to read, next minute I know I was sleeping until it happened. I woke up in a scream.

"ARGHHHH." I said when I sat up gasping for air.

Dean was closer when he came over to me. He gave me a worried look.

"You do know it was a dream, right?" He was asking me.

"Um, yeah." I said when I was then sitting up.

"When was the last time you had a good sleep?" Bobby was asking me when he was wondering.

"I don't know." I said when I shrugged my shoulders.

I was then getting up to get the pasta on for dinner. I was then getting a pot of water going. The pot was getting heavy.

"Hey hey let me help ya." Sam said when he was coming by me.

"Thanks." I told my brother when he was lifting the heavy pot of water to the stove.

"Hey you ok?" He was then asking me while he was sounding worried.

"Nah I'm good, thanks." I told him when he gave me a side hug before leaving.

It was almost dinner time. I was then getting everything ready. I was bringing the spaghetti to the table. My brothers and Bobby looked impressed.

"Something wrong?" I asked nervously to them.

"No. It looks and smells really good." Sam was telling me when I was sitting down.

"I found this recipe for homemade sauce on the internet." I was saying when now they were trying it.

"WOW. Oh my." Was the remarks they were saying. I guess it was good.

During dinner we were talking about almost everything except about Adam. I was afraid to bring it up during a great meal.

"Honey this is really good." Bobby said to me while I was blushing.

I saw Sam looking over to my plate and then to Dean.

"What?" I sat there asking my brothers.

"You need to eat more. " Sam said to me when he pointed to my plate.

"I do. It's just that-." I started to say.

"What you need to look good for these freakin demons?" Dean was then asking me when I jokingly smacked his arm.

"No. I am just trying to keep in shape." I told him when I was looking down at my plate.

"Well just make sure you well and not starve yourself." Dean kindly said to me.

"I won't ." I told him with a smile.

After dinner while they sat around the table I was cleaning off the table. I was getting them some coffee. I then handed Dean his coffee. While I washed Sam was helping me dry.

"Thanks." I told my brother.

When we were both done we were all headed into the study to finish. We all had books out. Again I was looking through our Dad's journal.

"Hey guys, I was thinking." I was saying when I looked up from the book. They were still looking through the books.

""Yeah what's that?" Dean sat there asking me.

"Now I was just thinking, lets say what IF and that is a big what if Adam is our half brother?" I was asking them when I saw Dean giving Sam and Bobby a look. I could tell by that look he was not happy.

"He is NOT our brother. Half brother or anything. Its just you, me and Sammy that's it." Dean said when he was sounding very angry.

I sat there with my watering up and Sam knew I didn't mean anything by it.

"Sammy I didn't-." I started to say when he stopped me.

"You didn't do anything. " Sam was telling me.

"Your brother is right." Bobby said to me when he too felt bad for me.

"Maybe I should tell Dean I'm sorry." I suggested to Sam and Bobby.

"You don't have to." Sam said to me when he gave me a smile.

"I feel bad now." I was saying when I was looking towards the back door.

I was then getting up and talk with Dean. Sam grabbed me arm to stop me.

"You don't have too." He said to me when he gave me this look of not to worry.

"I have to." I said as he let go of my arm.

I was then heading out the back door. I was looking around for Dean when I found him by his babe. I was slowly going by him.

"Dean." I said softly to him when I was now standing behind him.

"Yeah." He said to me without looking at me.

"I'm sorry. Really. Please don't hate me." I begged him when I started to walk away.

He then turned to me "You should have had a jacket on, you're gonna get sick." He said when he took his jacket off and placed it around me.

I looked up at him with a smile.

"I can never be mad at you. Lexi I just don't trust him." Dean was saying when we heard rustling of the leaves.  
Dean drew his gun quickly as he then stood in front of me. We both were looking around from where we were standing.

"I don't see anyone." I whispered to him when we saw no one.

"In the house." He said to me when we were walking slowly back to the house.

I was taking Dean's jacket off to give it back to him.

"Everything ok?" Sam was asking us when he saw us coming in kind of quickly.

"We thought we heard something out there." I started to tell Sam when he gave Dean a look.

"Found nothing." Dean was saying when he told Sam.

We were then getting ready for bed. I was going to sleep alone. It was creepy. My brothers were going to sleep downstairs. I was coming down quietly since I thought they were sleeping. I heard a gun being cocked.

"Oh gosh please tell me its one of my brothers with their guns?" I was asking out loudly.

"Lexi what are you doing up?" Sam was asking me.

"Guys I can't leave sleep alone. Its um kind of lonely." I was saying when I saw my brothers give each other a look.

"You want one of us to sleep in the room with ya?" Dean was then asking me.

"Then one of you will be alone." I said when I sounded upset.

"Then we will BOTH stay with ya." Sam suggested to me when they were following me to my room.  
I was taking one of the beds. Before I got in the bed I turned towards my brothers.

"Dean." I started to say to him which I think he knew what I was going to say next.

"Lets go punk butt." He said to me when I laughed.

Dean was then laying next to me. I must of fell of sleep quickly.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you for stopping by and continuing to read this story. Please leave any kind of comment. Good or bad. That's how we make our stories better. I do NOT own Supernatural. I do own Lexi. Thank you again and HAPPY reading**

Sam and Dean were waking up before me. Dean was getting out of bed and they were heading downstairs.

"How'd she sleep?" Sam was then asking him when they reached the kitchen.

"She sleep good." Dean said when he was pouring himself and Sam a cup of coffee.

"Good. She needed to sleep." Sam was saying when Bobby was coming into the kitchen.

"Boys." He said to them when he was getting himself some coffee as well.

I was then waking up. I sat on the bed thinking about everything we have been through. We have been through a lot. Then the thoughts of Adam came back. A tear escaped my eyes. I was feeling bad but no way can we trust him but what if he was our brother. Crap this sucks. I wiped the tears from my face and I was then getting dressed. When I was done I was heading down.

"Hey morning." Sam said to me while I was coming down.

"Hey guys." I said when I was putting the tea kettle on for some hot cocoa.

Dean and Sam were looking at each other wondering if I was ok.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked me when he was standing there with his arms crossed by me.

"Yeah its ok." I told him when I gave him a smile.

"You sleep ok?" Sam was then asking me.

"Yeah. Better." I said to him when they were happy about that.

"Well I am heading out. I should be back in a few days." Bobby was then telling us. He was coming by me to give a hug good-bye.

"Bye Bobby." I told him when I gave him a smile.

"You be careful and don't worry about anything. These idjits will protect you." Bobby said to me when he was talking about Dean and Sam.

"Yeah. See you later." Dean said to Bobby when I watched Bobby leave.

"Ok so now what?" I was asking my brothers.

"You tell us?" Sam was now asking me.

"What's going on in that little mind of yours?" Dean was asking me.

"Please don't get mad. But I was thinking of Adam." I said when I saw Dean getting mad. He rolled his eyes.

"Look we have been over this." Dean started to say, when he sounded annoyed.

"Dean wait. What if he is OUR brother than what do we do?" I was asking them when I was wondering.

Sam was giving Dean a look since he knew I had a point.

"Look you two wanna become his brother fine. But I am not trusting this dude." Dean said when he was still sounding mad.

He took his jacket and went out the back door. He was going by his babe. He was going to change the oil in the car.

"Sam I didn't mean to piss him off." I told my brother as I sat down slowly on the couch.

I felt bad making Dean storm out of the house mad. Sam was coming by me.

"Look Lex, it has nothing to do with you. We really don't know Adam enough to trust him. He could be a demon." Sam was telling me.

"I know. Dean must of felt something evil cause at Adam's house you both demanded me to get to the car." I was reminding Sam when he was sitting down next to me.

" trust us. When we think its safe we will find him again." He was saying.

"But what if its too late then?" I asked him when I looked up at him.

"Its never too late for family." Sam said to me when he pulled me in for a hug.

I was heading out by Dean. I saw him fixing his car. I was coming up by him. I know he saw me from the corner of his eye.

"Dean." I said softly without looking at him.

"Hmm. " He said without really saying anything.

"Look I am sorry. Please I didn't mean for you to be mad. I-I um." I started to say when I stopped.

"You what?" Dean asked me when he then stopped fixing his car.

"I trust you and Sammy big time. But I just thought since he said-." I was saying when Dean stopped me.

"Don't say it, Lexi. " Dean said to me when he came up behind me. He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry." I told him when I wrapped my arms around him his waist.

"Its ok punk butt." He was saying to me, when Sam was coming out.

"Hey, found something." Sam said while he was telling us.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked him as he wondered while he was still working on his car.

"Well Welton Denver a few bodies were found on the side of the road." Sam was saying when Dean stopped and looked up.

"What makes you think its for us?" I stood there asking my brothers.

"What's the patterns?" Dean was asking Sam when I was kind of confused.

"Well bodies were found in a stretch of 5 miles from each other, in the same town." Sam said when he was telling me.

"Well lets pack and hit the road." Dean was saying when we were heading back inside to pack.


	52. Chapter 52

We were then on the road in no time. I was sitting in between my brothers for this ride. I sometimes do that.

"Ok so we should talk with the Sheriff and see what or how these people died ." Sam suggested to us, while Dean and I nodded.

"We can be writers for the paper." I said when I was wondering just how we were going to pull this off.

We were almost there, in Denver. Dean thought since it was late we should get some sleep. But first he needed food. We were walking into this truck stop. I didn't like it. We were then taking a booth.

"Hi what can I get you nice folks?" The Blond Waitress was asking us.

"I will take a burger with some fries." Dean told her when he flashed her, his smile.

"I'll take the chicken salad." Sam said when he was giving his order.

"And for you miss?" The Waitress was asking me when I wasn't too sure.

"Just turkey salad please." I told her when she was then walking away to put our orders in.

"You know eating all that crap, your arteries will be clogged and you will die." Sam was telling Dean when he was trying to get him to eat better.

"Why there's nothing wrong with a burger." Dean said when Sam shook his head. He was giving up on helping Dean eat better.

We then sat there talking about what can be causing these deaths.

"You know maybe while one of you talk to the Sheriff me and one of you can talk to the Coroner. We might find out more that way." I suggested when my brothers thought that was a good idea.

"Sam why don't you talk to the Sheriff." Dean told our brother when he nodded that he was agreeing.

When we were done eating, we were taking off. We were changing into our work clothes. We had to look professional. Dean and I were going to see what we can find out.

"Can I help you?" An older man was asking us when he stopped us.

We took our fake badges out. "Agent Solo and this Agent Styles." Dean said.

"We're here to see the bodies that were found on the side of the road." Dean was telling him when he didn't understand why they would call the FBI in.

"We spoke to the Police. Why the Feds?" The man was asking us.

"Just for routine." Dean told him when he was making us follow him.

He brought us to the room of where the bodies were. Dean and I were checking the bodies. I noticed the marks on the neck. I gave my brother a motion to check as well.

"What can you tell me about these bite marks?" I was asking when the Coroner wasn't too sure.

"Hmm. Don't know." He said to us when Dean was looking forward on the bodies.

After a few minutes we were leaving to meet up with Sam. Dean was calling him.

"Yeah ok. Ok see ya." Dean when he was hanging up with Sam.

"What he say?" I was then asking Dean.

"We're meeting back at the Motel." He said to me when we were walking back to the Motel.

"Ok brother dear, you saw their necks?" I was asking him when he gave me a look.

"Yeah those bites are from a Vampire." Dean said to me when Sam was then walking into the room.

"Hey guys. Did you find out anything?" Sam was asking us since he was coming in.

"Oh yeah." I was telling Sam.

"I think we are dealing with Vampires." Dean told Sam when Sam looked up when he was trying to take his tie off.

I saw him having a problem, so I then got up and was then going by Sam to help him. I had to stand on the bed to reach him since he is like over 6 feet. I held onto his arm while I was stood on the bed. He stood there giving me this dumb look.

"Hey you want me to help ya, then I need to be as tall as you." I said when Dean let a chuckle out.

Sam through Dean a dirty look for that remark and laugh.

"Hey she's your sister." Dean said when he shook his head.

I then grabbed his tie and was trying to undo it. He had it all tangled.

"Ok so we are dealing with Vampires. Well now we need to stop them." Sam was saying when I was almost done.

"Ok there." I said to him when he picked me up to take me off the bed.

"Didn't want you to fall." He said to me softly helping me down.

"Vampires?" I was then asking my brothers.

"Yup. They live off of human blood." Dean said when I turned to him.

"Wonderful." I said when I sat down on the chair.

"Well to kill one we chop its head off." Dean said to me when I then looked at both of my brothers.

"So where do we find these Vampires?" I was then asking my brothers.

"We are going to look for them." Sam said to me when I gave him a look.

"I knew you were going to say that." I told my brother when I shook my head.

So we were heading out.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you to those who are continuing to read this. Mean a lot. I hope you guys saw last night Episode when Dean and Sam mentioned FanFic. That was so cool. How cool would it be if someone from Supernatural has been reading these great stories? Just thought of it makes me smile. Ok.. So enough with all that...  
I do NOT own Supernatural I do own Lexi.**

We then pulled up along the Highway of where the bodies were found. Honestly I was nervous,I didn't let my brothers know.

"Ok so this is the spot where the 1st body was found." Sam was telling us.

"Ok then, what every few feet bodies were then found?" I was then asking my brothers when we were trying to set up what happened.

"That could be possible." Dean was saying when he was going with that theory.

"It has to be." I said to my brothers when I was looking around for some clues.

"Lex, you stay close." Dean said to me when I was coming up by him, while we were walking in the woods.

As we were walking we heard rustling behind us. I knew we were being followed.

"Uh you do hear that right?" I was then asking my brothers, as I was hoping they heard it as well.

"Yeah." Sam said to me when I was so hoping he was not going to say that.

We then started to walk a little slower.

"Um shouldn't we move faster?" I was then asking my brothers.

"Nope. We wanna kill these ugly evil bitches." Dean said to me when he took his blade out. Sam did the same.

I swallowed hard. I knew we had to kill these Vampires. While we were walking one jumped down in front of us, caused me to let out a scream. Then 2 more came and they were circling us. When I looked my brothers were nowhere in sight.

"Dean! Sam!" I called out when I had my blade ready.

"Yeah its ok Lex." I heard Dean holler out to me.

"Guys you ok?" I asked when I heard nothing back.

The Vampire was then coming after me when I screamed again. I was trying to get away. Dean and Sam were fighting off the ones that went after them. I was trying to cut their heads off but I wasn't haven't much luck. I did a kung Fu chop and that's how I got it down and then bam I slit it's head off, until I felt someone grab me from behind. I knew it wasn't my brothers. I was then screaming for help.

"Please let me go." I tried begging.

When it stopped dragging me I turned around and it was Adam. My heart stopped. Did he become a Vampire?

"Adam. Please don't bite me." I said slowly as I was shocked to see it was him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me when I was stepping back from him.

"Its ok. I'm not a Vampire." He said to me when I didn't know if I should believe him or not.

"How do I know that?" I then asked him when I was now scared.

"Look, you have to trust me. I wouldn't hurt ya not since I know you are my little sister." He said to me when he sounded like he meant it.

"Adam look I don't what to believe. All I know I need to find Dean and Sam." I told him when he agreed.

"We will. I will help ya." He said to me when I was shocked.

We were then going to look for our brothers. We were going back to the spot to see if they are still there.

"Stay close, these Vamps can still be lurking." Adam said to me when he grabbed my arm.

While we were looking we didn't find them. I stood there looking around. I knew it was bad.

"Oh god no, they need to be alive." I said to Adam when even he was looking around for them.

"Ok we will find them." He said to me when I was then following him.

"So tell me why you guys were in the woods?" He was then asking me.

"Hunting Vampires." I said to him quickly when he gave me this strange look of why.

"Why?" He was asking me.

"There were some murders and we needed to stop them." I told him when he was surprised.

"Vampires." He said again in a shocking tone.

"Adam what if we don't find them?" I was asking then asking him when I was trying not to get too upset.

"We will." He said to me when we were still out there looking for them.


	54. Chapter 54

I couldn't believe Adam was going to help me find my brothers, our brothers I guess.

"So why are you really helping me?" I was then asking him when I had to know why.

"Cause I told you. You are my sister." He said to me when we were walking around in the woods.

I really didn't know what to say about that. I mean I know what Dean said but he was helping me.

"Thanks.I just hope we do find them." I said when we heard a noise.

"Lexi over here." Adam said to me when he grabbed me and hid with me.

Adam was standing next to me while trying not to be seen. But I guess it was nothing. It was a while that we were looking for my brothers. I just stopped and dropped to the floor. Adam saw me on the ground in tears.

"Hey we will find them." He said to me when he came over to me and placed his arms around me.

When I looked up at him, the tears were coming down and I just could not stop them. You could tell he was feeling bad.

"Hey come on. We will find them." He said to me when he wiped the tears away with his finger.

"Alive?" I then asked him when he gave me this look.

"Yes alive." He said to me when he brought me closer. I could feel him rubbing my back.

"I just wish I knew where they were." I said to him when he was helping me up.

"Come on lets try back by Deans car." Adam suggested to me when he took me by my hand. I let a small smile out.

We were then walking out by the Impala. I was hoping that's where we would find my brothers but they were not there. I knew this was bad. I looked up at Adam and a tear fell down my face. He felt so bad. He held me in his arms tightly as I sobbed.

"It will be ok. Knowing how tough they are they had to have survived." Adam was telling me when he kissed the top of my head.

I didn't know if this was an act that Adam was doing or was he really being sincere.

"Where can they be?" I stood there asking him when he didn't know.

While standing there we heard a noise. I then jumped out of his arms. He out me behind him, like Dean or Sam would of.

"Stay behind me." He said to me when we were walking out backwards.

We waited a few minutes but there was no one.

"Thanks." I said to Adam.

"You're welcome." He said to me when we started to look around again.

"What if I never find them? Oh my gosh what will happen to me. Adam I can't live without them." I started to say when I was talking fast and shedding tears again.

"Listen to me. You are not alone. I am with you." He said to me when I was trying to calm down.

"Thank you." I told him with a smile.

"We need to get you out of here." Adam suggested to me.

"No not without them. No." I told him when I was giving him a hard time.

"Ok fine. Then you need to be safe. So lets find a safe place for you to get some sleep." He suggested when we were walking.

After a few minutes he found a spot for me to rest at. He was making me rest my head on his lap. He was rubbing my head.

"Shhh shhh its going to be ok." He said to me when he was feeling bad for me.

While we were both a sleep Adam jumped out of his sleep.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dean was asking Adam when he poked him.

"Look I was trying to keep her safe." Adam was saying when I was then waking up.

"Adam is this a dream? Is Dean and Sam really alive?" I kept asking him when a tear came down.

"No dream." Sam said to me when I stepped back.

"Its really us." Dean told me when i was surprised and happy to see my brothers alive.

"Thank God." I said when I ran into Deans arms.

"You ok?" Dean and Sam were both asking me when I moved away from Dean.

"Yes. Adam took care of me." I was telling my brothers when they were shocked.

"Why?" Dean asked when he was wondering why Adam was helping.

"She is my sister and we need to keep her safe." Adam was telling them when I smiled.

"Look lets get out of here and somewhere safe and talk." Sam suggested to us when Dean was making me walk with him.

We were getting into the Impala. Adam and I were sitting in the backseat. Dean was heading back to the Motel. Adam was kind of quiet. I could see Dean eyes looking at his mirror towards Adam. He still does not trust him. We arrived at our Motel. Sam was scanning the room and it was clear.


End file.
